Amortentia
by JacquesQueen
Summary: Londres, 1920. Rodrigue Peverell, 18 ans, est le cadet d'une noble famille de sang-pur. Cependant, les placements douteux de son père et les dépenses excessives de sa mère le mettent dans une situation difficile. Alors quand Tristan Black, unique héritier de la fortune des Blacks, le demande en mariage, il ne peut pas vraiment dire non.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le mariage

Avertissement : Cette histoire est inspirée de l'univers d'Harry Potter. Le mariage sorcier entre hommes est considéré comme normal et tout à fait admis.

**AMORTENTIA**  
**Chapitre 1**

_1er juillet 1920, Londres_

Il était près de vingt-deux heures quand Tristan Black rentra enfin chez lui. Ivy, son elfe de maison, s'était chargée d'allumer les chandeliers de l'entrée, et une douce odeur de pommes de terre sautées envahissait la pièce.

\- Monsieur, Monsieur William est ici, s'exclama Ivy, en apparaissant devant le maître de maison, dans un craquement sonore, avant de s'incliner bien bas.

Tristan ferma brièvement les yeux, maudissant tous ses ancêtres. Il retira sa cape, que sa domestique s'empressa d'aller ranger, avant de se diriger vers le petit salon sur sa gauche. Sans surprise, son oncle y était déjà installé, à sa place préférée, près du feu. Il s'était mis à l'aise, avec un verre d'un excellent whisky pur feu qu'Ivy gardait spécialement pour lui, ainsi qu'un des vieux albums de photographies de famille qu'il avait récupéré dans la bibliothèque.

\- J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais rentrer, souligna William, pince-sans-rire, refermant l'album qu'il posa à côté de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas vu votre hibou.

\- Menteur. Vous l'avez vu, comme les trois précédents d'ailleurs. Et vous avez pensé que m'ignorer règlerait le problème.

Peut-être, concéda mentalement Tristan, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le deuxième fauteuil, à côté de William. Son oncle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, si Tristan en croyait le grand portrait d'elle qu'il y avait au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle posait d'ailleurs ses yeux sombres sur eux, jouant distraitement avec un long éventail bleu. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour être seule dans son tableau, et n'en bougeait que rarement, contrairement à son époux, qui préférait se promener en cuisine, laissant la toile voisine de celle de sa femme continuellement vide. Cette fois cependant, il était présent, lissant sa grande moustache avec un air impatient. Quant au reste des portraits du manoir, ils avaient tous décidé de se presser dans les toiles restantes à leur disposition dans la pièce, heureusement en silence.

Tristan soutint brièvement le regard de sa mère, ignora le sourire qu'elle lui fit, et reporta son attention sur son oncle. Ce dernier l'observait, et le jeune homme s'agaça de cet examen.

\- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

\- Vous allez avoir vingt-cinq ans dans six mois.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué.

\- Vous faites l'enfant, Tristan. Dans six mois, si vous ne vous êtes pas marié, vous ne pourrez plus vivre ici, insista William.

Son neveu se servit un verre en soupirant. Quelle plaie. Le testament de ses parents était extrêmement clair à ce sujet cependant, il savait que son tuteur avait raison. Il ne toucherait son héritage que s'il était marié le jour de ses vingt-cinq ans. Malgré ça, il n'avait aucune envie d'épouser un ou une petite abrutie écervelée de dix huit ans. Il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à un conjoint, son travail lui demandait toute son énergie. Sa dernière relation remontait à six mois, et avait cessé dès que le jeune homme qu'il fréquentait à l'époque avait commencé à penser que, peut-être, se voir une fois par semaine pour coucher ensembles après le travail n'était pas sa définition d'une relation épanouissante.

\- Vous avez raison, abdiqua le jeune homme. Ivy doit avoir gardé les lettres de propositions quelque part dans le bureau...

\- Oui, je les lui ai demandées la semaine dernière, et j'ai fait une présélection, en y ajoutant quelques candidats potentiels, qui, je pense, pourraient attirer votre attention.

Tristan haussa les sourcils, mais son oncle se contenta de sourire, lui tendant un dossier.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Vous croyez que j'ai patienté trois heures en tête à tête avec ma sœur juste pour vous remonter les bretelles ? Ouvrez-le et choisissez, j'ai demandé à Ivy de nous préparer un plateau repas, j'ai toute la nuit.

\- Bientôt vous allez me demander de vous remercier, soupira Tristan.

Son oncle rit à nouveau alors qu'Ivy déposait leur souper sur le guéridon.

Ils passèrent près de trois heures à analyser les candidatures choisies par William, les écrémant, jusqu'à ne plus en avoir que trois. Il y avait le fils aîné des Malfoy, Abraxas, 20 ans, assurément le meilleur parti de la liste, Ophélia Lestrange, 25 ans, qui semblait la moins midinette, ainsi que Rodrigue Peverell, 18 ans, le dernier de sa fratrie. Sa dot n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, sa famille semblait être dans le creux de la vague en ce moment, à cause d'investissements douteux de la part de son père et, à ce qui se racontait, de dépenses excessives de la part de sa mère, mais son nom restait noble, respectable, et son éducation exemplaire si Tristan en croyait les informations récoltées par son tuteur. Qui plus est, William l'avait soigneusement gardé lors des tris successifs.

\- Ophélia, peut-être, hésita Tristan, indécis.

Sa famille avait glissé un portrait miniature d'elle dans la proposition de mariage, et si elle n'était pas particulièrement gracieuse, elle avait un sourire agréable. Cependant, William poussa du bout des doigts le dossier du fils Peverell dans sa direction, et son neveu leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Enfin, mon oncle, qu'est-ce que vous avez avec Rodrigue Peverell ?! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous l'avez choisi à la place d'Hortense Carrow qui, franchement, avait un meilleur dossier !

\- Hortense Carrow est aussi laide qu'un épouvantard. Je n'obligerais pas même mon elfe de maison à l'épouser !

Il y eut des murmures indignés dans la pièce, mais le portrait de son père promena son regard sur l'assemblée des tableaux, qui redevint très silencieuse.

\- J'ai personnellement croisé Mélaine Peverell et son fils cadet au chemin de traverse en août dernier, alors qu'ils achetaient ses fournitures scolaires pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. Vous avez déjà rencontré Mélaine, il me semble, non ?

\- Une ou deux fois, lors de galas et dîners.

\- Cette femme est la beauté incarnée.

\- Elle a des arguments indiscutables, répondit son neveu en se raclant la gorge, bien qu'il ne voit pas où William voulait en venir.

\- Et bien à côté de son fils, elle était transparente. Oubliez la dot de Malfoy, cette vieille Lestrange, et prenez Peverell. Vous me remercierez après votre nuit de noces.

Tristan éclata de rire, alors qu'un concert de protestations résonnait dans la salle. Tout particulièrement, son arrière-arrière grand-oncle, Julius Peverell, beuglait que c'était « absolument scandaleux ! Mon arrière petit-neveu ! Traité comme une catin ! ».

\- Silence ou tout le monde sort, dit le maître des lieux en levant la main pour les faire taire, retrouvant un peu son sérieux.

Il relut une dernière fois le dossier de Rodrigue, s'attardant sur ses très bons résultats scolaires, et particulièrement sur les appréciations excellentes du professeur de sortilège, que William connaissait personnellement. Et après tout, tant qu'à devoir être physiquement proche d'un inconnu, autant en choisir un séduisant, n'est-ce pas ? Si Rodrigue n'était que la moitié de la beauté de sa mère, ce serait suffisant.

En douze ans, jamais son tuteur n'avait fait autre chose que de l'aimer profondément et veiller de très près à ses intérêts. De ce fait, une fois encore, Tristan décida de lui faire confiance.

\- Envoyez-leur une proposition de mariage, décida-t-il finalement.

Pour toute réponse, William et les portraits de ses parents lui adressèrent le même sourire ravi.

L'accord de mariage fut rédigé en moins d'une semaine. En effet, la famille Peverell ne s'attendait pas à une proposition aussi intéressante, surtout adressée à leur fils cadet. Mélaine Peverell, la mère de Rodrigue, laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise lorsque son mari lui fit la lecture de la lettre de Tristan Black, se récoltant un regard vaguement réprobateur de son mari.

\- Rodrigue..., souffla-t-elle finalement, ses yeux se posant sur son fils.

\- Tristan Black ? Répéta Rodrigue. Vous voulez dire le dernier descendant de la famille Black ?

\- Lui-même, répondit son père. J'espère que ce nom vous conviendra mon fils, car vous ne pourrez espérer faire un meilleur mariage dans la société sorcière.

Rodrigue hocha la tête. Évidemment que cela lui convenait, il n'était ni fou ni stupide.

Ce soir-là, il essaya désespérément de se rappeler le visage de Tristan Black, qu'il avait dû croiser durant un an, lorsqu'il effectuait sa première année à Poudlard et que le jeune homme y passait lui sa dernière année, sans succès. A part le fait qu'il travaillait comme chercheur et qu'il était spécialiste des dragons, ce nom était, pour lui, seulement associé à la famille Black dont il était le seul et unique héritier. En l'épousant, Rodrigue devenait socialement encore plus fréquentable que ses frères aînés, ce qui arrivait rarement dans les familles nobles de sorcier.

Le mariage fut organisé pour le mois suivant, aucun des deux partis ne souhaitant particulièrement attendre. Le 25 août 1920, la cérémonie fut célébrée au manoir de Tristan. Rodrigue savait que sa mère avait eu l'autorisation de s'y rendre quelques jours auparavant pour donner son avis sur la décoration et le déroulé de la soirée mais elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire de plus en rentrant. Il l'avait cependant tanné pour connaître son avis en ce qui concernait son futur époux et n'avait réussi à lui arracher qu'un "C'est un homme charmant, tu es très chanceux" avant qu'elle ne parte continuer de vaquer à ses occupations.

Ce fut sa mère, toujours, qui l'aida à choisir sa tenue pour le mariage et s'assura que Rodrigue serait absolument magnifique. Des grands noms de la presse anglaise seraient présents, en plus du gratin de la noblesse sorcière. Tous les invités, sans exception, avaient répondu à l'invitation et ils seraient cinq cents personnes au manoir Black.

\- Je vous aime, mon chéri, dit lentement sa mère, en passant une main tendre dans les cheveux de son fils pour les ramener en arrière après avoir murmuré un sort de sa spécialité. Tâchez d'être heureux.

Rodrigue ne répondit rien, la laissant faire, profitant de ces derniers instants de célibat et de calme. Avec une rente de l'acabit de celle de Tristan Black, il ne pourrait qu'être heureux.

Une heure plus tard, ils quittaient leur demeure londonienne pour se rendre en calèche au manoir qui se trouvait non loin du cœur de la ville.

Lorsque le sort que jeta son père dévoila la demeure des Blacks, Rodrigue ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Songer que dans quelques minutes, à peine, cette demeure allait également être la sienne était déstabilisant. Mélaine les abandonna tous les deux à cet instant et il se retrouva seul, avec son père, à attendre dans le parc qu'un elfe de maison vienne les chercher pour les informer qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

Son père lui accorda un bref sourire réconfortant, ce qui était plutôt rare venant de lui et cela fonctionna plutôt bien sur Rodrigue. Juste après, l'elfe de maison leur ouvrit les portes du manoir, leur demandant de la suivre à l'intérieur, jusqu'à la grande salle de réception, aménagée pour le mariage. Rodrigue prit une longue inspiration, alors que les invités se tournaient vers eux, au même instant où un orchestre entamait une musique traditionnelle.

Rodrigue voulait être parfait, faire honneur à son époux et que chaque personne présente dans cette salle désire être à sa place à ce moment.

Tristan Black, de son côté, avait passé une semaine longue et difficile, même selon ses standards. Il avait dû organiser un mariage à la hauteur de son rang, et mine de rien, ça avait représenté un certain challenge, car s'il était habitué aux galas et dîners mondains en tout genre, jamais il n'en était l'investigateur. Heureusement, William l'avait beaucoup aidé, ainsi que sa grand-tante Suzanne et la mère de Rodrigue qui était venue plusieurs fois au manoir pour les assister. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait observée, Tristan s'était demandé s'il était vraiment possible que son futur époux soit aussi beau que sa mère. Suzanne, assise à présent au premier rang, avait décrié pendant une semaine son choix de partenaire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, au nom de tous les magiciens, ce n'était pas le jeune Abraxas Malfoy qui se trouvait là ce soir. Meilleure famille, meilleur sang, meilleure dot et nianiania... Si elle n'avait pas été si chiante, Tristan aurait presque pu écouter ses arguments. Dans ces moments-là, il faisait comme son oncle : il l'ignorait. Avec de la bonne volonté, du travail et surtout, beaucoup d'argent, ils avaient organisé une superbe réception, dont Tristan pouvait être fier. A dire vrai, pour l'instant il se sentait plus stressé que fier, mais passons.

Finn Rosier, Orla Picot et Graham Withers, étaient également installés au premier rang. Ils étaient ses amis les plus chers, et leur présence réconfortait Tristan. Il savait que s'il avait tourné la tête vers eux, Orla aurait levé les pouces pour l'encourager (même si elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre pourquoi il devait absolument épouser un inconnu), Finn lui aurait fait un clin d'œil et Graham se serait contenté de lui faire les gros yeux pour lui intimer de rester concentré. Tous trois l'avaient aidé pour s'habiller, une heure plus tôt, et l'ambiance avait été assez détendue. Pourtant, les premières fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ça n'avait pas été forcément évident.

Il connaissait Finn depuis toujours, ou presque. Ils étaient cousins au second degré, et avaient passé une partie de leurs vacances chez leur grand-tante Suzanne, Tristan suivant son cousin dans toutes ses idées de bêtises. À Poudlard, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même maison, la même année, et avaient sympathisé avec Graham qui, s'il n'était pas le gars le plus décontracté de l'histoire de la magie, restait un ami loyal et intelligent. Cependant, ça avait un peu coincé quand, deux ans après la fin de leur scolarité, Tristan avait ramené sa collègue préférée, Orla, à l'une de leurs sorties hebdomadaire.

Le problème n'était pas tant qu'il s'agisse d'une femme, mais bien qu'elle soit la seule sang-de-bourbe qu'ils aient jamais fréquenté. Ils avaient failli se brouiller, Finn et lui, et ne s'étaient plus parlés pendant un mois. Mais Finn était finalement revenu en s'excusant, et avait accepté, pour faire plaisir à son cousin chéri, de faire l'effort d'apprendre à connaître Orla.

Depuis, cinq ans s'étaient écoulés, Finn avait rapidement adopté la jeune femme, et tous deux passaient leur temps à se chamailler comme des adolescents, au point que, parfois, Tristan se demandait si son cousin ne serait pas un peu amoureux.

L'orchestre commença à jouer, ramenant immédiatement le futur marié à des pensées plus terre à terre : son époux.

Ce dernier apparut presque comme par magie à ses côtés, et en se tournant vers lui pour le découvrir, Tristan eut l'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé. Les cheveux du jeune homme, d'une magnifique couleur acajou, étaient ramenés en arrière et malgré le sort qui les retenait, Tristan devinait à quel point ils devaient être soyeux. Son visage semblait lui être l'incarnation de la beauté des yeux clairs, d'un vert qu'il avait rarement vu, un nez de caractère, des lèvres pleines, délicieusement attirantes. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de son oncle William, murmurant tout contre son oreille : Petit veinard.

Rodrigue dévisagea également son bientôt futur époux. Sa beauté n'était pas particulièrement éclatante, mais il avait de beaux yeux et une certaine prestance se dégageait de lui. Associé à sa fortune, Rodrigue se sentait totalement comblé par le physique du jeune homme. Il ne dit pas un mot, tournant son regard vers le ministre de la magie qui avait fait le déplacement exprès pour leur mariage. Ce dernier commença son discours puis demanda aux deux hommes de se promettre amour, honneur et fidélité avant de prendre leurs mains y passant un ruban rouge éclatant dans un nœud rapide mais complexe. Rodrigue ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de leurs mains alors qu'il savait pertinemment que le sort suivant l'enchaînerait pour le reste de sa vie à l'homme à ses côtés.

Le ruban se mit à briller plus encore et il eut la sensation qu'on lui brûlait la main avant que les fils ne se fondent dans sa peau, ne laissant qu'une légère trace qui finirait par s'effacer durant les heures suivantes.

Voilà. C'était fait.

Le regard de Rodrigue remonta jusqu'à son tout nouvel époux, sachant pertinemment qu'ils devaient s'embrasser à présent, l'assemblée retenait son souffle en les regardant.

Tristan, troublé, soutint son regard, avant de se décider à venir effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, doucement, inspirant au passage son parfum, pour la première fois.

Il y eut des applaudissements fournis, des cris de joie, des explosions de minuscules feux d'artifices magiques. Légèrement étourdi, Tristan prit la main de son époux, et la réception commença.

Tout le manoir avait été aménagé pour l'occasion, astiqué et nettoyé pendant des semaines, paré de ses plus beaux atouts. Une armée d'elfes de maisons sélectionnés par Ivy s'affairait en cuisine, envoyant magiquement petits fours, coupes de champagnes et autres délices directement sur des plateaux qui flottaient au gré de courants invisibles entre les nombreux invités.

\- J'espère que vous vous plairez ici, dit Tristan en lâchant la main de Rodrigue, se sentant assez mal à l'aise dans ce nouveau rôle.

Heureusement, il sauva le jeune homme d'une réponse sans aucun doute très banale, ses beaux-parents leur sautant dessus pour venir les saluer.

Les parents de Rodrigue les félicitèrent chaudement, Mélaine s'autorisant le droit de toucher le bras de son beaux-fils quelques secondes pour lui faire ses compliments. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de discuter longtemps avec Tristan car d'autres personnes désiraient leur parler à leur tour et ils finirent par s'effacer dans la foule. Rodrigue rencontra à cette occasion énormément de monde. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude des grandes fêtes ou des galas, ses études à Poudlard l'en avaient empêché. Mais les rares fois où il y avait goûté, cela lui avait énormément plu.

Et, ce soir, être le centre d'attention de tous ces visages inconnus n'était pas quelque chose qu'il trouvait désagréable. Loin de là. Il fut cependant extrêmement heureux lorsque ce fut à ses amis de venir les saluer.

\- Tristan, je vous présente Mr Ernest Perkins, Miss Paula Dippett et Miss Anthéa Lestrange, dit-il, faisant les présentations. Nous avons été à Poudlard ensemble, dans la même maison, précisa-t-il.

Il s'agissait de ses plus chers amis et les avoir autour de lui était très réconfortant.

Ernest, un grand jeune homme à la silhouette un peu dégingandée adressa un sourire très discret à Tristan et Paula, une petite rousse, eut un air un peu impressionné, ce qui amusa Rodrigue. Anthéa, quant à elle, tendit sa main fine vers Tristan :

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer M. Black, dit-elle avec une certaine assurance pour son jeune âge.

Ses cheveux blonds cendrés, artificiellement ondulés, cascadaient sur ses épaules, soulignant son teint de porcelaine et ses magnifiques yeux bleus en amande, posés à cet instant sur le tout nouveau mari de son meilleur ami.

Tristan lui serra la main en retour, avec un sourire un peu figé cependant, n'appréciant pas les mondanités malgré une longue pratique de la chose.

\- Appelez-moi Tristan, dit-il, avant de serrer la main des deux autres amis de Rodrigue. J'espère que la soirée vous plait ?

\- Beaucoup, vous avez une demeure magnifique, s'exclama Paula. Les plats sont délicieux et... tout est parfait, termina-t-elle, en rougissant, se sentant très pataude.

\- Merci. Mais je ne suis malheureusement pour rien dans tout ça, c'est mon elfe de maison qui s'en charge.

Sa tentative de trait d'humour passa plutôt bien auprès de Perkins et Dippet, mais ni Lestrange ni son époux n'eurent le moindre frémissement de la lèvre, et Tristan évita de lever les yeux au ciel en les voyant si... rigides. Il avait été en classe avec le fils aîné des Lestrange, Glanmore, et dans ses souvenirs, il n'était pas particulièrement drôle non plus, assez coincé, même selon les standards sang-purs.

\- Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, reprit ensuite Anthéa, avant de venir, un peu brusquement, serrer Rodrigue dans ses bras. Encore félicitation, souffla-t-elle.

Ils repartirent ensuite, laissant les prochains sur la liste venir saluer le couple de la soirée.

Ce fut très long, avant qu'enfin, ils n'aient salué tout le monde, et qu'ils puissent véritablement passer à table. Au dîner, Tristan n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de les mettre, Rodrigue et lui, à la table de la famille proche : ses beaux-parents, son oncle et ses beaux-frères et leurs femmes respectives. Il aurait pourtant largement préféré être avec leurs amis, mais ça n'aurait pas été correct.

Heureusement que William était présent, sans ça ce dîner aurait été très long.

Rodrigue mangea peu, le ventre noué au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Le bal commença à 23 heures, juste après que le dessert ait été servi, Rodrigue et Tristan en faisant l'ouverture. Ils savaient tous les deux très bien danser et leurs mouvements s'accordèrent parfaitement à la musique alors que Rodrigue appréhendait la sensation de toucher un autre homme, aussi intimement.

Tristan pour sa part, profita pleinement de cette danse. Leur rapprochement le poussa à de nouveau savourer la beauté de son nouvel époux, posant fermement sa main sur la taille souple de Rodrigue, détaillant son visage noble et fier alors qu'ils tourbillonnaient au rythme d'un orchestre de renom. Quand il pensait que, bientôt, ils seraient nus l'un contre l'autre, qu'il ferait sien ce jeune homme splendide...

Ils dansèrent près d'une heure, avant de s'éloigner un peu de la piste.

Son regard croisa brièvement celui d'Orion Nott, son précédent compagnon et il fut brusquement déstabilisé par la rancœur qu'il y lu. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, six mois plus tôt, le jeune homme lui avait reproché de ne pas vouloir s'impliquer plus dans leur relation, et Tristan avait compris, à demi-mot, qu'Orion était tombé amoureux et aurait aimé l'épouser. Ça avait achevé de le convaincre qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à leur histoire.

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'y attarder cependant, son époux ayant surpris leur regard. Heureusement, le père du marié vint demander une danse à son fils, et Tristan n'eut pas à s'expliquer avec Rodrigue.

Vers une heure du matin, ce fut Rodrigue qui jeta un coup d'œil à Tristan. Il était l'heure de s'éclipser de la fête, et laisser les invités partir ou continuer de s'amuser, sans eux. Tristan le regarda à son tour et il se leva, le cœur battant un peu plus fort, alors que la musique cessait.

La foule posa alors son regard sur eux, les observant quitter la fête dans le silence et rejoindre leur chambre conjugal.

\- Où est-ce ? Demanda Rodrigue d'une voix un peu sèche, une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, la musique reprenant à l'intérieur.

\- Deuxième étage, répondit Tristan, en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Il était moins nerveux que son jeune époux, car pour être honnête, si il trouvait stressant de toucher son mari pour la première fois, il était aussi... assez impatient, de coucher avec le plus bel homme de la soirée, voir de Londres, voir même du monde, soyons fous.

Ils avaient des appartements communicants, avec une chambre conjugale qui les reliait. A l'image du reste du manoir, tout était grand, ancien, sombre et luxueux.

Rodrigue détailla les lieux, gardant cependant pour lui ses réflexions concernant le rafraîchissement, absolument nécessaire, du manoir de Tristan.

De leur manoir.

Son époux le laissa visiter les pièces qui lui appartenaient à présent avant qu'ils ne pénètrent tous deux dans la chambre conjugale. Elle était très belle mais également très austère et Rodrigue se sentit encore plus nerveux en posant ses yeux sur le lit imposant qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et marcha vers le lit, décidé, effleurant le couvre-lit avec ses doigts avant de s'y asseoir, tournant son regard vers Tristan, attendant que ce dernier ne le rejoigne.

Tristan prit le temps de retirer son veston, brodé d'or, qu'il posa sur le portant à cet effet, avant de se tourner vers Rodrigue. La suite lui fit presque mal à la bouche, mais était nécessaire :

\- Je sais que c'est la tradition, mais je ne veux pas vous forcer à quoi que ce soit. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de consommer le mariage ce soir, personne ne le saura et je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous préférez y aller par étapes.

Rodrigue eut l'air très surpris, fronçant les sourcils. Son mari faisait-il ça par délicatesse ou parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de le toucher ce soir ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller par étape, l'assura-t-il.

D'autant qu'un sort très simple pourrait révéler le pot au rose et annuler le mariage. Il avait plus à perdre à attendre que Tristan.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, pas vraiment surpris par cette réponse, assez conventionnelle.

Il retira donc ses chaussures, chaussettes, gilet et ceinture, avant de rejoindre Rodrigue, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Je peux ? demanda t-il, en posant ses mains légèrement calleuses sur le veston richement brodé de son époux.

Rodrigue hocha la tête, sans le lâcher du regard : il était tout à lui.

Le jeune homme lui retira donc ses vêtements les plus encombrants, avant de se décider à l'embrasser, à la foi nerveux et... très excité. Tout était idéal chez Rodrigue, de ses lèvres pulpeuses, à son nez droit, en passant par ses yeux hypnotisant, ses adorables petites oreilles rondes et ses élégants sourcils.

Il le voulait si fort...

Très vite, il enhardi leur sage baiser, incitant Rodrigue à s'étendre en arrière pour pouvoir mieux profiter de ses lèvres, puis de sa langue.

Rodrigue fut d'abord très silencieux, laissant Tristan mener la danse, il entrouvrit ses lèvres quand Tristan vint les mordiller, puis il sentit la langue du jeune homme venir s'insérer dans sa bouche, exigeante et il sentit ses joues le brûler instantanément de honte. Il le laissa faire malgré tout, supposant que les choses se passaient ainsi. Il avait déjà entendu Anthéa raconter que Georges, un Gryffondor de 6ème année, avait mis sa langue dans la bouche de sa petite-amie. Apparemment, il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'une expression.

Tristan, lui, sentit immédiatement l'inexpérience de son jeune amant. Cependant, il eut la délicatesse de ne pas la souligner, même si, pour être honnête, il était très surpris de voir que les Peverell respectaient ce... genre de tradition.

Entre deux baisers, il se permit de venir défaire la chemise de Rodrigue, dévoilant son torse mince et pratiquement imberbe, que ses mains vinrent explorer avec douceur.

Rodrigue se sentit le souffle coupé, quelques secondes, avant de reprendre ses esprits. La bouche de Tristan descendit vers son torse et il en profita pour l'observer sans être vu. Il avait de beaux cheveux et il sentait bon. Ses yeux, qu'il releva brièvement vers lui, n'étaient pas mal non plus.

Il sentit son sexe réagir contre le corps de Tristan et se sentit mortifié, ayant très peur que le jeune homme s'en rende compte et se moque de lui.

Et, en effet, Tristan s'en rendit très rapidement compte, mais loin de se moquer, il en fut très soulagé. Il savait qu'il n'était pas une gravure de mode et avait craint que son "charme" (comme disait ses précédents compagnons), ne suffise pas pour plaire à son nouveau mari.

Il mordilla l'un des mamelons rosés de Rodrigue, appréciant de le sentir gonfler entre ses lèvres, sentant le corps de son nouvel époux très réceptif même si ce dernier essayait de ne rien laisser paraître.

Sa main quand à elle, s'occupa de venir défaire le pantalon de Rodrigue, s'y engouffrant.

Le jeune homme fut incapable de retenir un très bref gémissement, sonore, se mordant les lèvres juste après. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça, à cet endroit... juste pour lui faire du bien. Pourtant, il avait souvent imaginé la chose, lorsqu'il s'endormait à Poudlard, seul dans son lit.

Il vint passer une main hésitante dans les cheveux de son époux, avant de venir appuyer ses lèvres contre celles de Tristan, très chastement alors que le jeune homme continuait de le caresser.

Tristan sourit contre ses lèvres, de plus en plus excité par cette situation. Il finit par retirer hâtivement sa chemise, revenant embrasser plus passionnément encore Rodrigue. Sa main dans le pantalon de son jeune amant se fit plus ferme, venant carrément se saisir de son sexe qu'il sentit gonfler sous ses doigts. Rodrigue, lui toucha les épaules, l'encourageant ainsi à continuer ses caresses, sans oser lui rendre la pareille cependant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tristan retirait leurs derniers vêtements, les laissant tous les deux nus. Il se redressa légèrement, juste pour observer ce corps superbe, souple et doux, qui était à présent entièrement à sa disposition. Le regard de Rodrigue tomba, involontairement, sur le sexe érigé de son époux et il détourna immédiatement les yeux, bien trop choqué. Il ne voulait surtout pas se penser à ce qui allait se passer ensuite, sûr qu'il allait avoir très mal.

C'était presque obligatoire la première fois, il le savait.

Tristan eut un sourire amusé, qu'heureusement Rodrigue ne vit pas. Son époux était définitivement un petit puceau…

\- Tourne-toi, proposa-t-il, à voix basse, ça sera plus facile pour la première fois.

Rodrigue fut estomaqué de la vulgarité avec laquelle Tristan lui parla, n'hésitant pas à le tutoyer et à lui ordonner de se retourner pour se faire prendre comme une catin. Il aurait pu protester mais il ne voulait donner aucune raison à Tristan de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout et de ne pas conclure définitivement le mariage.

Il se retourna donc, dissimulant son indignation et s'allongea sur le ventre, le cœur battant.

Tristan lui embrassa la nuque, loin de se douter de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Rodrigue. Il passa sa main sous son ventre, lui faisant relever les fesses vers lui. Elles étaient... elles étaient juste parfaites. Il eut du mal à se retenir de venir immédiatement le prendre, ce qui aurait probablement blessé le jeune homme, et préféra jeter un sortilège sans baguette pour faire voler à eux le pot de lubrifiant qu'il avait rangé, en prévision, dans la table de nuit. Il en enduisit généreusement trois de ses doigts, avant de, délicatement, venir pénétrer le trou étroit de son époux.

Rodrigue songea qu'il aurait pu lui lancer un sort et leur éviter à tous deux ce passage extrêmement gênant. Il ne dit rien cependant, se montrant docile, relevant légèrement les fesses lorsqu'il sentit la main de Tristan venir les ramener vers lui.

Ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui ne le dégoutèrent pas tant que ça. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre, sentant son anus le brûler très agréablement au fur et à mesure des allers et venues des doigts de son mari à l'intérieur de lui.

Tristan fut patient, permettant à Rodrigue de s'habituer à un contact si intime, glissant profondément ses doigts entre ses fesses rondes, appréciant de le faire languir et de le sentir quémandeur de plus de contact, de le voir creuser presque involontairement les reins.

Finalement, il le redressa suffisamment pour le mettre à genoux et lui offrir parfaitement sa croupe.

\- Tu me dis si je te fais mal, souffla t-il à Rodrigue, pressant son sexe contre l'anus encore vierge de son époux.

Encore cet horrible tutoiement, songea Rodrigue, furieux. Il n'eut pas le temps de se révolter par cet emploi, sentant le sexe de Tristan le pénétrer lentement, ne lui infligeant aucune blessure. C'était pourtant une présence dérangeante, qui lui semblait bien trop grosse et ses doigts se crispèrent contre les draps.

Tristan eut le plus grand mal à ne pas aller trop vite, ayant parfaitement en souvenir ses premières fois avec d'autres hommes qui s'étaient plaints de sa brusquerie de l'époque. Il finit par enfiler totalement Rodrigue sur son sexe gonflé, et lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à ce contact, embrassant ses épaules et caressant son ventre tendre pour le distraire de cette première intromission.

Rodrigue abîma ses lèvres à force de les mordre pour ne laisser passer aucun son. Tristan était plutôt doux avec lui, il s'en rendait compte, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser voir son trouble et son plaisir. Car le plaisir montait à force de le sentir venir en lui, à force de sentir ses mains sur son ventre et ses lèvres contre sa nuque.

Tristan inspira profondément l'odeur des cheveux doux de son époux, commençant à véritablement le chevaucher à présent, le sentant de plus en plus ouvert et réceptif. Il devinait que Rodrigue faisait tout pour rester silencieux, mais ce n'était pas étonnant de la part d'un jeune homme de si bonne famille...

Malgré son sang pur et la noblesse de sa famille, Rodrigue ne put retenir un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il jouit brusquement, son sperme venant souiller la couche conjugale. Jamais il n'avait eu d'orgasme aussi puissant avant ça et ses bras le maintinrent difficilement alors que Tristan continuait de le prendre, jusqu'au plus profond de lui, lui semblait-il.

Tristan fut très satisfait de lui avoir fait prendre son pied le soir de sa nuit de noces, et jouit quelques instants plus tard, l'orgasme de Rodrigue resserrant ses muscles internes de façon presque douloureuse.

Il l'honora de son sperme, profondément, scellant ainsi définitivement leur mariage.

Rodrigue sentit ensuite Tristan se retirer de lui, avant de rouler de son côté du lit. Il se décala alors, pour lui laisser davantage de place, récupérant son pyjama pour le remettre, pudiquement.

Tristan ferma brièvement les yeux, se sentant juste... bien. Il avait redouté ce mariage, pendant des années, mais finalement, il supposait qu'il pourrait s'accommoder d'un devoir conjugal si c'était avec ce beau petit lot.

Quand Rodrigue se fut rhabillé -lui-même se contentant de passer un sous-vêtement-, le feu diminua d'intensité, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre plus dense.

Rodrigue songea longuement que ça y est, il était marié, il avait fait l'amour, qu'une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui. C'était incroyable et étourdissant malgré la... vulgarité de son époux. S'il n'avait pas été si fatigué, il aurait pu penser à ça toute la nuit, mais il finit par s'endormir, sans s'en rendre compte.

Tristan l'entendit s'endormir, mais lui-même eut plus de mal à trouver le sommeil, observant la nuque découverte de Rodrigue. Il finit par se décider à se relever, s'habillant discrètement, avant de rejoindre ses propres appartements. Il fit monter Ivy, qui l'informa que tout le monde était parti et avait beaucoup apprécié la fête, avant de s'installer à son bureau pour continuer sa classification des différentes propriétés de sang de dragons Vers Galois. Il finit par aller se coucher, vers quatre heures du matin, et dormit seulement trois heures.

Avant de partir travailler, Tristan laissa ses instructions à son elfe. Il avait trois jours de conférence à Paris, qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas pus décaler, et d'ici là, Rodrigue était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ce dernier se réveilla assez tôt le lendemain matin, la sensation de ne pas être chez lui, dans son lit, au bon endroit, finissant de chasser son sommeil. La chambre était silencieuse, plongée dans la pénombre et il se leva lentement pour aller ouvrir les rideaux et laisser passer la lumière du jour.

Il passa l'heure suivante à explorer ses appartements, profitant de sa luxueuse salle de bain personnelle avant de descendre à la salle à manger, Ivy apparaissant devant lui. L'elfe de maison s'enquit de ce qu'il voulait manger et Rodrigue lui demanda, distraitement, absorbé par les tableaux du couloir :

\- Je ne déjeune pas avec Tristan ?

\- Monsieur est parti pour trois jours de conférence sur l'Opaloeil des Antipodes, à Paris. Il s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir être là aujourd'hui, expliqua immédiatement Ivy en s'inclinant.

\- Sur quoi ? Demanda un peu bêtement Rodrigue, estomaqué par le fait que son époux parte trois jours, sans lui, le lendemain de leur mariage pour aller à une conférence sur un truc incompréhensible.

\- L'Opaloeil des Antipodes, une espèce de dragon qu'il a étudié de près lors de son dernier voyage en Australie. Ivy n'en sait pas plus, Monsieur, mais Monsieur Black pourra certainement vous en dire d'avantage à son retour, il est très doué.

\- Tu dis qu'il reviendra dans trois jours ? Répéta Rodrigue, se fichant de ce fichu dragon à cet instant précis.

\- Oui monsieur, répéta la voix aiguë de l'elfe, un peu inquiète en voyant l'air de plus en plus furieux de Rodrigue. Ivy sera a votre service, monsieur, demandez et Ivy vous fournira ce que vous désirez. Monsieur Black a été très clair à ce sujet.

Rodrigue désirait seulement la présence de son mari. Le lendemain de leur mariage cela lui semblait être le minimum. Mais, apparemment, Tristan n'avait pas la même vision des choses que lui.

\- Et bien un petit-déjeuner, ce sera très bien, soupira-t-il, désabusé.

\- Monsieur Black a également dit à Ivy que Monsieur Rosier pouvait passer, s'il y avait un problème. Voulez-vous qu'Ivy l'appelle ? Proposa t-elle en trottinant vers la salle à manger.

\- Non, répondit juste Rodrigue, ne voyant pas en quoi Finn, le cousin de son mari, pourrait l'aider. Ouvre complètement les rideaux, ordonna-t-il. D'ailleurs, il faudra songer à les changer, ils sont tellement ternes. Et apporte-moi le journal du jour.

Ivy obéit instantanément, rodée à devoir obéir vite et bien, son maître étant souvent très pressé.

Elle lui apporta la gazette du sorcier ainsi qu'un petit déjeuner délicieux (elle avait demandé à l'elfe des Peverell quelles étaient les habitudes de son nouveau maître, sous ordre de William), avant de retourner vaquer à son ménage.

Rodrigue passa le reste de la matinée à lire le journal, puis à donner des indications concernant les rénovations à faire et les aménagements qui rendraient la demeure plus... habitable. Malgré cela, la journée passa assez lentement et Rodrigue se surprit plusieurs fois à sursauter en entendant un bruit, croyant au retour de Tristan. Ce qui était ridicule puisque ce dernier se trouvait à une conférence sur l'Oeil des Capricornes, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Le lendemain, la journée fut tout aussi ennuyante. Au moins, Ivy respecta ses indications à la lettre et l'entrée, ainsi que le grand salon et la salle à manger commençait à devenir corrects, selon ses critères. Il envoya quelques lettres, dont une à Anthéa pour lui proposer de passer dès le lendemain le distraire de son ennui.

Ils prirent le goûter ensembles, dans le petit salon, sous les yeux sombres et attentifs de la mère du maître des lieux.

\- Alors, comme ça vous êtes seul pendant trois jours ? demanda Anthéa en prenant délicatement son thé.

Rodrigue hocha la tête en dévisageant sa meilleure amie. Son arrivée ici lui avait fait un bien fou. Ils avaient parlé un moment des nouveaux aménagements, Anthéa donnant son avis et quelques conseils, avant de s'installer dans un des fauteuils.

\- En effet, répondit Rodrigue. Tristan se trouve à une conférence sur des Dragons. D'après Ivy, il est passionné par ses recherches.

\- Je vois, répondit la jeune fille et Rodrigue lut la désapprobation dans son regard grave. Et bien, ce n'est pas plus mal finalement, cela vous laisse le temps de prendre vos marques sans l'avoir dans les pattes.

Elle lui adressa un bref sourire et Rodrigue y répondit avant que la conversation ne dérive sur leurs anciens amis ou camarades, discutant de ce que chacun devenait.

Anthéa prit congé vers 18 heures et Rodrigue lui fit promettre de revenir rapidement. Elle lui répondit qu'elle lui enverrait de toute façon rapidement un hibou pour le faire sortir de chez lui. Ne sachant pas à quelle heure son époux rentrait, Rodrigue monta se changer pour le dîner, servi à 19 heures, imaginant que son époux l'honorerait au moins de sa présence ce soir.

Cependant, Tristan ne rentra que vers 21h, épuisé.

Ivy lui avait gardé son dîner, sous cloche, et il s'écroula dans son fauteuil habituel, au salon, attaquant son repas.

\- Où est Rodrigue ? demanda t-il en se servant un verre de vin.

\- Monsieur est dans ses appartements.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, Monsieur a fait quelques aménagements, ajouta Ivy avant de s'incliner pour s'éclipser.

Tristan finit de dîner, avant de monter directement frapper à la porte des appartements de Rodrigue. Il avait pensé à lui durant ces trois jours, plus qu'il n'aurait crû. Il s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait, tout seul dans le manoir, et il avait songé à son corps, bien sûr...

Rodrigue lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, dissimulant sa surprise à le voir rentrer à une heure aussi tardive. Il avait presque fini par croire que la conférence avait été prolongée d'une journée.

\- Monsieur, dit-il, se retrouvant face à son époux.

Tristan arqua un sourcil, surpris.

\- Désolé de rentrer tard. Ivy m'a dit que tu avais déjà dîné.

Les joues de Rodrigue s'enflammèrent.

\- Je vous prie de me parler correctement, articula-t-il, réussissant à soutenir son regard cette fois-ci.

Un ange passa.

\- C'est à dire ? demanda Tristan, se fermant sensiblement.

\- C'est-à-dire sans me tutoyer, comme si j'étais un elfe de maison.

\- Je ne vais pas te vouvoyer, ce serait ridicule, s'exclama Tristan, avec un petit rire incrédule. Nous avons le même âge, et nous sommes mariés !

\- Ce n'est pas ridicule, le contredit Rodrigue. C'est une question de respect. Jamais je ne songerais à vous tutoyer.

\- Et bien tu devrais y songer, répondit Tristan. C'est bon, nous sommes entre nous, tu peux te détendre.

Rodrigue se sentit humilié par la réponse de Tristan et sa condescendance. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi.

\- Que vouliez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, sans se décaler de la porte.

Tristan lui jeta un regard glacial, avant de prendre sur lui.

\- Savoir comment s'était passée votre journée, me laver et aller me coucher.

\- Ma journée s'est très bien passée, Anthéa est venue prendre le thé, répondit alors Rodrigue, avant de se taire, le laissant continuer sa liste des choses à faire.

Se laver et aller se coucher.

Le silence tomba entre eux.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de faire la tête, j'ai accepté de vous parler comme à ma grand-mère, lui rappela t-il.

\- Je ne fais pas la tête, mais je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher, lui répondit Rodrigue.

Dans ses propres appartements d'ailleurs. Si Tristan voulait discuter avec lui, il n'avait qu'à rentrer à l'heure pour le dîner.

\- Bon, admettons. Je vous retrouve dans dix minutes, ça vous va ? proposa Tristan, blasé par ses enfantillages.

Rodrigue hésita à lui demander si c'était obligatoire, mais Tristan avait l'air d'être arrivé à bout de sa patience et il lui accorda cela, du moins pour le moment, hochant la tête. Tristan disparut donc dans ses propres appartements et Rodrigue rejoignit la chambre conjugale, se glissant sous les draps, avant de souffler un sort pour éteindre les lumières, de son côté.

Tristan le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, comme convenu.

Il s'écroula dans les draps, épuisé, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas venir tout contre Rodrigue.

\- J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé pendant trois jours, dit-il, en embrassant son épaule. Vous comptez continuer vos études en septembre, ou travailler directement ?

Rodrigue se sentit perturbé par la sensation de ses lèvres sur le haut de son cou :

\- Je ne comptais faire ni l'un ni l'autre, reconnut-il.

Tristan sentit son cœur s'accélérer, alors que l'odeur de Rodrigue le laissait pantelant.

\- Ah ? Et quels sont tes... vos projets, dans ce cas ?

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi... organiser des soirées me semble être bien pour commencer.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Tristan, surpris, en se redressant. Quel genre de soirées ?

Rodrigue eut un petit rire, trouvant la question absurde :

\- De belles soirées.

\- C'est une drôle d'idée d'occupation, souligna son époux, incertain quand à la conduite à adopter.

\- J'ai également beaucoup d'amis à voir, continua Rodrigue. Et nous avons déjà reçu deux invitations, pour un spectacle et un opéra.

Génial. Tristan rentrait tard, en général, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, il préférait voir ses proches plutôt que de faire des mondanités.

\- Hum.

Très éloquent, songea t-il, avant de se reprendre, décidant de faire un effort pour apprendre à connaître son époux et lui faire... plaisir.

\- Si je suis à Londres, je vous accompagnerai à l'opéra.

\- Très bien, répondit Rodrigue, bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il, avant de se tourner de l'autre côté du lit, fermant les yeux et essayant de ne pas penser à ce que le "si je suis à Londres" signifiait.

Tristan haussa les sourcils en le voyant faire.

\- Vous pourriez au moins m'embrasser pour me dire bonne nuit, le provoqua t-il.

Rodrigue le trouva indécent. Cependant, il se redressa, se tournant à nouveau vers son époux avant que son regard ne descende jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers lui, venant l'embrasser, avec une certaine pudeur, mais en prenant son temps.

La respiration de Tristan se coupa momentanément, avant qu'il ne retrouve ses esprits, lui rendant son baiser. Très vite cependant, il en voulut plus, et sa main vint se refermer sur la nuque de Rodrigue pour le garder près de lui et pouvoir... découvrir sa langue de la sienne.

Il avait pensé à lui, pendant ces trois jours. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il avait surtout pensé à son corps, et à quel point il avait hâte de le prendre à nouveau dans ses draps.

Rodrigue le laissa faire pendant un certain temps, avant de reculer sa tête, forçant Tristan à stopper ses gestes.

\- Je suis fatigué, lui rappela-t-il, avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et de se détourner pour se coucher.

S'il n'était pas parti durant trois jours, sans même le prévenir, Rodrigue l'aurait laissé lui faire l'amour, mais ce soir, il en était hors de question. Tristan se sentit comme un con. Mais bon, ça arrivait que son ou sa partenaire soit fatigué, ce n'était pas la première fois, il n'allait pas faire son gros lourd. Il se recoucha donc de son côté du lit et laissa une seule bougie allumée pour relire ses notes de conférence avant de dormir, songeant tout de même que son époux aurait pu faire un effort pour le satisfaire, après trois jours séparés l'un de l'autre.

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les braises

Merci beaucoup à _Une Lectrice_ et à _Amlou_ pour leurs commentaires et leurs encouragements ! L'histoire est déjà écrite entièrement, il ne nous reste que les corrections à faire ; nous ne savons pas vraiment combien il y aura de chapitres, sans doute entre 6 et 10. Nous essayerons de publier toutes les semaines. Bonne lecture !

**AMORTENTIA**  
**Chapitre 2**

Lors de cette nuit au manoir Black, Rodrigue eut du mal à s'endormir. Il s'efforça pourtant à rester parfaitement silencieux, ne voulant pas se trahir, ce qui lui demanda une certaine quantité d'énergie. Quand, enfin, son époux abandonna ses notes, éteignit la bougie et s'endormit, il se détendit, trouvant le sommeil une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, vers 8h, il sentit la bouche de Tristan se poser sur sa joue, puis dans son cou et il gémit de désagrément, voulant juste qu'il le laisse dormir.

\- Je rentre pour dîner ce soir, ça vous va ? proposa Tristan à voix basse, déjà douché, mais pas encore habillé.

Rodrigue ouvrit les yeux, fronçant les sourcils :

\- Où allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, sans répondre à sa question.

\- Travailler, répondit Tristan, en remontant sur le lit, au-dessus de son époux, l'embrassant sur la clavicule à présent.

\- Vous ne travaillez pas à la maison ? S'étonna Rodrigue, encore ensommeillé.

\- Si, pendant les vacances, répondit Tristan, en remontant totalement le chemisier en soie de Rodrigue pour pouvoir embrasser son ventre. Le reste du temps je suis soit à l'étranger, soit dans un local que je loue avec mes collègues chercheurs.

\- Vous savez que si vous travaillez pendant les vacances... il ne s'agit pas vraiment de vacances, lui fit remarquer Rodrigue, comprenant lentement à quel genre d'homme il était marié.

Il fit cependant passer son haut par-dessus sa tête, donnant à Tristan ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je travaille moins, rétorqua Tristan, satisfait d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Vous êtes magnifique, ajouta-t-il, en venant embrasser son torse avec dévotion.

Rodrigue était extrêmement sensible à ce genre de compliment.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il, venant toucher les dos de Tristan, remontant une de ses cuisses autour du corps de son époux.

Tristan remarqua tout de suite son changement de comportement, et devina qu'il avait été flatté. Oui, Rodrigue était probablement le genre de garçon à apprécier être adoré.

Peu importait pour l'instant.

Rapidement, Rodrigue se retrouva nu, la tête de son époux entre ses cuisses, une bouche chaude enrobant son sexe tendu.

Rodrigue eut un hoquet de surprise, écarquillant les yeux en le voyant faire, incapable de lui dire d'arrêter ou de se soustraire néanmoins. Une de ses mains vint s'enfouir dans la chevelure sombre de son amant, qui lui faisait découvrir cette sensation pour la première fois.

C'était si horrible car indécent et pourtant tellement bon.

Tristan, lui, songeait que même son goût était idéal. Il le suçait avec délectation, ressortant régulièrement sa queue de sa bouche pour la découvrir sous un autre angle. Ce faisant, il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil au visage de son mari, rougi par la honte et le plaisir. Il avait envie de le dévorer tout entier.

Rodrigue finit par se cacher les yeux avec son bras, tremblant. Tristan faisait ça si bien qu'il songea qu'il y avait eu en avoir bien d'autres avant lui à qui son époux avait offert la même caresse.

Il sentit quelque chose monter en lui, irradier dans son sexe avant qu'il ne jouisse, son sperme avalé par la bouche chaude de Tristan.

Tristan avala avec satisfaction, appréciant d'avoir fait jouir son époux. Il se redressa, jeta un regard à l'horloge sur la table de chevet, et se décida pour un bref sortilège qui lubrifia parfaitement Rodrigue, histoire qu'il puisse le recevoir rapidement et sans trop d'inconfort.

Rodrigue gémit doucement, s'arquant légèrement sur le lit alors que Tristan venait s'allonger contre lui, relevant ses cuisses pour le prendre.

Cette fois-ci, donc, Tristan pris son époux d'une façon beaucoup plus respectable, s'enfonçant rapidement en lui, lui tirant un gémissement sonore, mélange d'inconfort et de plaisir.

\- C'est bon ? demanda Tristan, amusé en le voyant fermer les yeux pour ne pas affronter son regard alors qu'il se faisait prendre dès le réveil.

Rodrigue enfouit son visage dans le cou de Tristan, murmurant un "oui" à peine audible, les cuisses bien écartées pour lui.

Tristan le serra fort dans ses bras, lui faisant l'amour vite et bien, profitant des effets du sortilège pour honorer son époux sans que ce dernier n'en souffre le moins du monde, au contraire. Peut-être que Rodrigue était un peu trop fier et grognon, mais tant qu'il acceptait de lui offrir son joli corps, Tristan serait prêt à lui passer beaucoup de caprices...

Rodrigue jouit une deuxième fois, en même temps que Tristan, qui s'effondra sur lui, le souffle court.

Au moment où le corps lourd de Tristan s'écrasa contre le sien, son sexe toujours en lui, Rodrigue se sentit aimer ça avec une force déstabilisante. Mais le moment ne dura qu'une seconde, son époux se redressant déjà.

\- Je rentre à 19h30. Finn Rosier passera dîner, mais ne vous occupez de rien, je donnerai mes indications à Ivy. A ce soir, dit-il en déposant un bref baiser dans les cheveux humides de sueur de son époux.

Rodrigue n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre, Tristan avait déjà quitté la chambre.

Il aurait pu lui demander son avis au lieu de lui imposer la présence de Finn Rosier, ce soir, juste après lui avoir fait l'amour. Agacé, il ne parvint pas à se rendormir et finit par se lever, descendant prendre son petit-déjeuner une heure après le départ de son époux.

Ivy s'affairait à repeindre et à rénover les nouvelles pièces que Rodrigue considérait comme indispensable de refaire. Il décida d'aller passer la journée sur le chemin de Traverse avec Ernest et Paula et fit de nombreux achats, que ce soit pour lui ou pour la maison. Il rentra en fin d'après-midi et lut un peu avant de se préparer à recevoir le cousin de Tristan.

Tristan rentra à dix-neuf heures trente, avec Finn, comme convenu.

\- Dis donc, ça a changé chez toi, remarqua le jeune homme. Tu t'es enfin décidé à rénover cette vieille baraque ?

\- Non je... je n'avais pas fait attention, répondit Tristan, un peu interloqué, en remarquant qu'en effet, les rideaux de l'entrée avait été changés, ainsi que la tapisserie, qu'il avait toujours connue sombre et richement ornementée.

A présent, les couleurs étaient beaucoup plus claires et vives. Ce n'était pas laid, loin de là, mais très déstabilisant. Il fut d'ailleurs très soulagé en ouvrant la porte sur sa gauche, constatant que le petit salon était resté comme il l'avait laissé en partant en France : calme, sobre, ancien et noble.

Rodrigue avait songé toute la journée qu'il n'était pas très correct d'arriver à 19h30 pour dîner, mais il avait pris sur lui et descendit donc à cette heure-là pour rejoindre son époux et le cousin de ce dernier, Finn, qu'il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir lors du mariage. Ivy l'informa qu'ils se trouvaient dans le petit salon et il y frappa, avant d'entrer, se retrouvant face aux deux jeunes hommes qui interrompirent leur conversation.

Il serra la main de Finn, le saluant. Le cousin de son époux était un homme très séduisant, certains des traits de son visage lui rappelaient Tristan, bien qu'il soit physiquement différent : grand, blond et quelque chose dans sa posture qui lui donnait un air mauvais garçon.

Il salua ensuite son mari :

\- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

\- Excellente merci, nous avons continué à préparer la prochaine expédition pour la Bolivie, dans quelques semaines.

Finn masqua assez habilement sa surprise de les voir se vouvoyer, et les laissa enchainer quelques échanges assez banals, sur la journée de l'un et de l'autre, avant que Tristan n'attaque un sujet plus épineux, alors qu'ils rejoignaient tous trois la salle à manger :

\- Je vois que vous avez commencé à décorer ?

\- Enfin il voit... Il a vaguement remarqué, se moqua Finn, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de son cousin.

\- Oui, répondit Rodrigue, ne voyant pas où était le problème. Cette maison est magnifique, mais elle m'a semblé tout droit sortie du moyen-âge quand j'y suis arrivé.

\- J'ai toujours vécu ici je... j'aime bien son côté un peu ancien, admit Tristan, mal à l'aise avec l'idée qu'il modifie sa maison.

Finn venait de pénétrer dans la salle à manger et Rodrigue se retrouva dans le couloir, face à son époux.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je touche à la décoration ? Précisa Rodrigue, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- Si, vous avez raison, elle a besoin d'un coup de frais. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous essayer de respecter l'idée générale ? Proposa son époux. Et ne touchez pas au petit salon, ajouta-t-il, plus vite.

Rodrigue se sentit se fermer un peu, mais Tristan avait toujours vécu ici, il comprenait qu'il ne souhaite pas tout voir changer du jour au lendemain.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-il, pour le rassurer.

Tristan hocha la tête, sans le remercier à haute voix cependant. Finn les attendait dans la salle à manger, où une table pour trois avait été dressée.

\- Tu sais ce qu'Ivy a prévu ? demanda-t-il à Tristan quand ce dernier s'installa en bout de table, entre son époux et son cousin.

\- Tu es un ventre.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton elfe de maison est extraordinaire. Je devrai peut-être lui proposer de travailler pour ma famille, qui est tellement plus respectable...

\- A moins de la demander en mariage, tu n'auras pas Ivy, donc passe à autre chose.

Les deux cousins se chamaillèrent un peu, ce que Rodrigue trouva assez amusant, puis le sujet dévia sur une pièce de théâtre que Finn voulait aller voir. Rodrigue en avait entendu parler également et réussit à convaincre Tristan de l'y accompagner. Après cela, les deux hommes parlèrent d'une amie qu'ils avaient en commun et qu'ils avaient connu à Poudlard. Rodrigue eut plus de mal à participer à la conversation.

\- Quand je pense qu'elle risque d'épouser Samuel Clark...

Tristan grimaça.

\- Ce n'est certes pas le plus beaux de la paroisse, mais il est intelligent.

\- Tant mieux pour lui. Moi je n'en voudrais pas dans mon lit.

Le maître de maison lui fit de gros yeux, et Finn se racla la gorge.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Rodrigue, je pense que je vais arrêter le vin pour ce soir.

\- Oui, ça vaudrait mieux, répondit Tristan, grinçant.

Parler de cul devant son époux, il était malade lui ? Rodrigue fixait son assiette, dérangé par la tournure de la conversation.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il avec politesse. Je vais monter me coucher, passez une bonne soirée.

Finn fut un peu surpris par sa réponse, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'il soit choqué pour si peu.

\- Merci, je vous rejoins plus tard, répondit Tristan en se levant aussi.

Son cousin remercia Rodrigue pour sa présence, et s'excusa une fois encore pour sa remarque, avant de retrouver Tristan dans la salle de jeux, avec du whisky pur feu, un billard et des cigarettes.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi, Finn ?

\- Tu le trouve comment ?

\- ... jeune, finit par répondre Tristan, concentré sur le jeu.

\- Pas tant que ça...

\- Très futile, si tu préfères. Il aime les belles choses, bien paraître, être apprécié.

\- En même temps, avec un visage comme le sien, difficile de ne pas l'être. J'imagine qu'il a quelques... qualités.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Tristan soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non Finn, je ne vais pas discuter des performances sexuelles de mon époux avec toi.

\- Oh allez, toi aussi tu es si traditionnel parfois, se moqua Finn, hilare.

Il n'obtint cependant rien de plus à ce sujet, et la conversation dévia sur tout autre chose. Ils se séparèrent vers minuit, Tristan montant se coucher un peu alcoolisé.

Rodrigue dormait déjà depuis plus d'une heure, roulé en boule de son côté. Pour lui, la soirée n'avait pas été si extraordinaire que ça, il s'était senti délaissé par son époux et exclu de la conversation. De plus, les sous-entendus de Finn l'avaient mis mal à l'aise.

Le lendemain matin, Tristan quitta la chambre silencieusement et Rodrigue ne se réveilla que bien plus tard, seul. C'était étonnant la vitesse à laquelle on s'habituait à une nouvelle situation, à des nouvelles habitudes. Prendre le petit-déjeuner et lire le journal lui prirent un certain temps. Il ordonna ensuite à Ivy de lui trouver des places pour la pièce de théâtre qui avait lieu le soir même et envoya un hibou à son époux pour lui rappeler sa promesse.

Il passa le reste de la journée à lire dans sa chambre, laissant le temps filer doucement.

Tristan fixa l'heure, horrifié en constatant qu'il était presque dix-neuf heures. Il n'était pas encore en retard pour la pièce de théâtre, mais il n'allait jamais avoir le temps de se préparer correctement. Il avait failli oublier, trop concentré sur l'œuf de Noir de Hébrides, que leurs confrères écossais leurs avaient envoyé deux jours plus tôt.

Le jeune chercheur salua très rapidement ses collègues, avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer à la maison, en priant pour avoir le temps de se changer sans mettre son époux et Finn en retard.

Quand Tristan débarqua, Rodrigue était installé dans le salon, lisant un livre en l'attendant, déjà prêt depuis un bon moment. Il releva les yeux vers lui :

\- Nous ne devrions pas tarder.

Il avait envie de lui faire des reproches, mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui accablait son mari de reproches quand ce dernier rentrait, malgré la position délicate dans laquelle Tristan le mettait.

\- Je n'ai pas vu l'heure, s'excusa rapidement Tristan avant de transplaner dans ses appartements, se décrassant et se changeant très rapidement, Ivy ayant heureusement déjà préparé une tenue pour lui.

Il redescendit cinq minutes plus tard, _presque_ dans les temps.

\- Nous pouvons y aller.

Rodrigue hocha la tête et ils prirent à nouveau de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Grand Théâtre sorcier de Londres. Ils y retrouvèrent Finn, dans le hall et Rodrigue se détendit un peu en constatant que le spectacle n'avait pas commencé. Il y avait beaucoup de sorciers qui faisaient partie du gratin du monde magique et Rodrigue salua les quelques personnes de sa connaissance qui s'y trouvait, se plaisant dans cet exercice.

Tristan aussi fit l'effort de serrer toutes les mains qu'on lui tendait, et quand ça commença à faire vraiment beaucoup de mains, il glissa la sienne dans le creux des reins de son époux.

\- Je vous attends à nos places, murmura-t-il, avant de l'abandonner avec des connaissances de Rodrigue, rejoignant Finn dans la salle.

Rodrigue resta le plus longtemps possible avec eux, se glissant jusqu'à sa place au dernier moment, alors que les lumières venaient juste de s'éteindre.

Le spectacle commença juste après et Rodrigue s'absorba très rapidement dedans. C'était une pièce qu'il avait lu récemment, d'un auteur qu'il aimait assez. Une jeune sorcière était forcée de se marier avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et renonçait à son premier et grand amour. C'était tragique et plutôt bien écrit.

Tristan survécu les vingt premières minutes, avant de piquer du nez, fatigué après sa courte nuit précédente, et peu intéressé par cette pièce particulièrement niaise si on voulait son avis. Du drama, du drama, et encore du drama. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Rodrigue pouvait trouver de si passionnant là-dedans, ce dernier ne lâcha pas les acteurs des yeux et lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, il avait l'air un peu étourdi.

\- Vous avez aimé ? Demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Tristan qui semblait... émerger.

\- Je me suis endormi, admit Tristan.

Il aurait mieux fait de rester travailler, ou de rentrer se coucher, plutôt que de se taper ce navet...

\- Vous travaillez beaucoup, lui fit remarquer Rodrigue, se sentant un peu déçu que Tristan n'ait pas apprécié le spectacle. Mes amis nous ont proposé d'aller boire un verre, si cela vous dit ?

\- Mon travail est passionnant, se défendit un peu Tristan, avant de lui faire signe qu'il le suivait.

Un verre, et il rentrait. Finn était avec sa mère, et ils durent aller les saluer, assez longuement, avant de pouvoir partir.

Ils retrouvèrent Anthéa, Ernest, Paula ainsi que le frère jumeau de cette dernière, Jamie, aussi roux qu'elle dans un célèbre bar irlandais, le Crapaud doré. Tristan fit quelques efforts de conversation, mais Rodrigue se rendit bien compte qu'il tenait à peine debout.

\- Rentrez, dit-il à son époux, ayant un peu pitié de lui. Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur.

Tristan lui en fut reconnaissant, rêvant de son lit. Il régla discrètement au comptoir les consommations de la soirée pour le groupe, laissant un pourboire généreux au barman avec ordre de ne plus servir Rodrigue s'il était trop ivre, avant de rentrer s'effondrer dans son lit.

Peu après son départ, le frère aîné d'Anthéa, Glanmore, rejoignit le petit groupe. Rodrigue ne l'avait plus vu depuis un certain temps, et la dernière fois, quand il avait passé ses vacances de 5ème année dans le manoir des Lestrange, deux ans auparavant, il l'avait trouvé très intéressant, même s'il n'avait pas pu lui parler beaucoup, Glanmore passant son temps avec ses propres amis.

Il possédait les mêmes cheveux blonds et la même peau magnifique que sa sœur. Il eut l'air content de le voir et s'installa à la place auparavant occupée par Tristan. Rodrigue lui adressa un sourire et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter ensemble. Glanmore n'avait pas trop aimé la pièce et même si Rodrigue n'était pas d'accord sur tout, il apprécia son sens critique.

Il rentra à la maison vers une heure du matin, préférant dormir dans ses propres appartements pour ne pas déranger son époux qui commençait sûrement très tôt sa journée de travail.

En effet, Tristan se leva à 7h le lendemain matin. Et durant la semaine qui suivit, il rentra assez tard tous les soirs, voyant peu son époux. Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs chambre à part le jeudi, grognant comme quoi Tristan le réveillait trop tôt le matin. Le maître des lieux ne pris pas le temps de s'en plaindre, décidant de s'occuper de ça le week-end suivant.

Le vendredi soir, il sortit avec ses propres amis, dans un club de gentlemen ou Orla avait dû batailler pour entrer la première fois. Il se fit draguer une partie de la soirée par le serveur, ce qui expliqua qu'en sortant, vers une heure, il passe chercher son époux qu'il savait à un pub non loin.

Rodrigue se trouvait avec de nombreux amis. Ils avaient réservé le pub pour la soirée et s'amusaient entre sang pur. L'alcool coulait à flot, la musique était à la mode, Rodrigue se sentait beau, regardé. Tout était parfait. Même Glanmore était venu à leur soirée, avec quelques amis à lui.

Il ne vit pas Tristan arriver, dansant sur la piste, ayant déjà bu quelques verres.

Le jeune homme observa son époux danser, un moment, sans se signaler. Il était vraiment... très beau. Il repéra Glanmore Lestrange, avec des confrères de serpentard, et leur adressa un bref sourire, sans aller vers eux cependant.

Ces derniers ne vinrent pas vers lui non plus. S'ils avaient été dans la même promotion à Poudlard, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis. Tristan, l'intello, était trop étrange pour eux... ils n'avaient pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt.

A la fin de la chanson, Rodrigue marcha vers le bar pour commander un nouveau verre. Il avait chaud et retira sa veste, la faisant rétrécir magiquement, se retrouvant en chemise blanche, bien plus adaptée pour danser. Il ne savait pas exactement comment cela se faisait, mais il savait exactement où se trouvait Glanmore. Il avait pensé à lui en dansant même s'il ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois vers le jeune homme.

\- J'ignorais que vous dansiez si bien le Charleston, le complimenta Tristan, en arrivant derrière lui, après avoir terminé sa coupe de champagne.

Rodrigue se retourna vivement vers lui, surpris.

\- Tristan ? Que faites-vous là ?

\- J'allais rentrer, j'ai pensé passer vous prendre, répondit très honnêtement Tristan.

Il surprit le regard d'un des sorciers à côté d'eux, qui détourna vite les yeux, et en un instant le jeune homme compris que juste avant, il matait son époux. Connard.

Rodrigue se mordit les lèvres, frustré de devoir se coucher si tôt.

\- Maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, avec l'air de le regretter.

\- J'avais espéré passer la fin de soirée avec vous. Je vous ai un peu délaissé cette semaine, admit tranquillement Tristan.

Et par délaissé, il entendait sexuellement délaissé, Rodrigue n'en fut absolument pas dupe. Et s'il avait été flatté, au tout début que son époux le trouve beau et séduisant, il avait bien compris depuis que c'était la seule et unique chose qui intéressait son mari chez lui.

\- Rentrons, céda-t-il, n'ayant plus envie de rester faire la fête.

Tristan l'arrêta.

\- J'ai le temps de prendre un verre, si vous désirez, accepta-t-il, décidant de faire un compromis.

\- Mais non, attendez-moi dehors, je vais dire au revoir à mes amis, répondit Rodrigue, sans lui laisser le loisir de protester.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouva Tristan dehors et ils rentrèrent ensemble. Comme promis, au manoir, Rodrigue n'avait pas touché au petit salon, cependant les modifications dans les autres pièces avaient continué.

\- Je vais me rafraîchir, à tout de suite, prévint le jeune homme, avant de s'engouffrer dans ses appartements.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire l'amour ce soir. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire plaisir à Tristan, qui ne s'intéressait à lui que pour coucher.

Tristan fit une rapide toilette lui aussi et attendit Rodrigue dans leur lit, parcourant des photographies en noir et blanc de leur nouvel œuf en attendant son époux. Rodrigue revint dix minutes plus tard, observant son mari en venant se coucher :

\- Que regardez-vous ?

\- Un œuf de Noir de Hébrides qu'une équipe de chercheurs écossais nous a envoyé, répondit volontiers Tristan en lui passant les photos. Il y en a une de la mère aussi, ajouta-t-il.

Elle était magnifique, si l'on voulait son avis. Presque aussi belle que son époux actuellement...

Rodrigue aurait été horrifié d'entendre les pensées de son cher mari à son égard. Il s'empara des photos, devant reconnaître une certaine prestance à la bestiole.

\- Vous avez toujours aimé les dragons ? Demanda-t-il, sans passer à côté du regard empli de désir de Tristan lorsque ce dernier posa les yeux sur son corps.

\- Non. Jusqu'à 15 ans, j'adorais l'astronomie. En cinquième année, mon oncle m'a payé un stage d'étude des astres deux semaines en Islande. Lors d'une de nos excursions, nous sommes tombés sur l'une de ces créatures. Elle était si belle, sauvage, j'en suis tombé instantanément amoureux, et j'ai totalement oublié l'astronomie...

C'était normal d'avoir autant envie d'embrasser Rodrigue, malgré son petit air insupportable ?

Son jeune époux, pour sa part, le trouvait plutôt mignon à parler d'astronomie et de dragons et de... tomber amoureux. Il s'approcha lentement, mettant de côté sa rancœur, montant sur le lit pour le rejoindre.

\- Quelle espèce de dragon était-ce ?

\- Un Blanchegorge Islandais, une espèce plutôt rare, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de le voir. J'aimerais monter une expédition pour aller les étudier. Peut-être l'année prochaine, après l'Asie, expliqua Tristan en faisant voler à eux une encyclopédie sur le sujet, l'ouvrant à la page du Blanchegorge.

Rodrigue fit l'effort de s'intéresser à la passion de son mari, s'installant à côté de lui, regardant les illustrations du Blanchegorge ponctuées des commentaires de Tristan qui apportait des précisions. Ce dernier lui parla pendant près de vingt minutes, oubliant un peu ses intentions pour la soirée, passionné par son sujet. Il finit cependant par laisser Rodrigue respirer en le voyant commencer à fatiguer.

Il referma le lourd volume, le renvoyant à sa place d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Quel est votre programme pour ce week-end ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement dans le lit.

\- Anthéa organise un bal chez elle, m'y accompagnerez-vous ?

Tristan masqua difficilement une grimace.

\- Je ne suis pas très soirées mondaine.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas tard alors, mentit Rodrigue, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait peut-être pas sa promesse.

Son mari hésita. Il était assez inconvenant de laisser Rodrigue aller à un bal, seul. De plus, il ne pourrait pas danser, sans lui. En même temps, ça l'emmerdait profondément de devoir y aller.

\- Si je ne suis pas là, vous n'aurez pas de cavalier.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'apprécie de pouvoir discuter avec mes amis toute une soirée. Je me passerais de la danse pour cette fois.

Bon, tant mieux, tout ça c'était parfait, songea Tristan, soulagé de ne pas avoir à venir.

\- J'inviterais sûrement mes amis à la maison dans ce cas.

\- Très bien, répondit Rodrigue, avant de murmurer un sort pour souffler sa bougie, se couchant, fatigué.

Tristan décida de le laisser dormir pour ce soir, son désir étant un peu retombé avec la fatigue, l'alcool et cette petite pause discussion. Au matin, en revanche, il profita de ne pas avoir à se lever trop tôt pour venir réveiller son époux délicieusement : avec sa bouche sur sa queue.

Rodrigue ne mit pas longtemps à émerger, son sexe à moitié bandé dans la bouche de son mari. Il rougit, choqué en le voyant faire, se redressant sur les coudes. Il n'osa pas protester, d'autant qu'il était clairement excité, mais les manières de Tristan le choquaient. Il n'était pas à son service juste quand il en avait envie !

Tristan leva les yeux vers lui en le sentant se redresser.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il entre deux coups de langue expert.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait le sucer. Il aimait son goût, les frissons que sa bouche provoquait, le rouge qui se développait sur les joues de son époux à mesure que le plaisir montait.

\- Oui, répondit Rodrigue d'une voix un peu rauque. Vous pourriez me réveiller pour faire ça, osa-t-il tout de même ajouter.

\- J'ai essayé, se justifia Tristan, souriant. Vous dormiez profondément.

Rodrigue comprit que Tristan n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de ce qu'il pensait, il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, fermant les yeux, le laissant continuer sans protester davantage.

Tristan continua longuement ses caresses. Du moins, aussi longtemps que le corps de son époux le lui permit. Quand la semence de Rodrigue souilla sa gorge, il l'avala avec délice, satisfait.

Puis, il se redressa pour venir embrasser le jeune homme, de très bonne humeur.

\- Vous avez bon goût, dit-il, juste pour le plaisir de le choquer.

Rodrigue détourna les yeux, ayant trop honte pour soutenir le regard de Tristan. Il ne pensa même pas à venir lui rendre la pareille.

Tristan lui mordilla son adorable petite oreille pour le punir de fuir son regard. Il revint toucher le corps de Rodrigue, finissant de le déshabiller.

\- Je peux venir vous prendre, proposa Rodrigue, sans trop savoir pourquoi cela sortait maintenant.

Peut-être par défi.

\- C'est vrais que vous pouvez, confirma Tristan, moqueur.

\- Vous le voulez ?

\- J'ai très envie de faire l'amour avec vous, ça me semble assez évident, répondit le jeune homme en roulant des yeux.

Rodrigue se redressa donc, assez intimidé, même s'il essaya de n'en rien laisser paraître. Il vint retirer la chemise de Tristan :

\- Allongez-vous, lui intima-t-il.

Tristan obéit avec un certain enthousiasme, très heureux de le voir prendre des initiatives dans la chambre à coucher.

Son époux ne portait plus qu'un caleçon et Rodrigue vint se coucher contre lui, le caressant à travers le tissu, ses doigts découvrant la bosse déjà dure. Il embrassa sa joue, avant de venir lui retirer son dernier vêtement puis chuchota un sort pour le préparer. Un des seuls sorts de la sorte qu'il avait appris en… prévision.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Tristan. Le sortilège avait été correctement exécuté, et le jeune homme sentait déjà son corps s'échauffer, son cul réclamant qu'on le comble bien gentiment, bien profondément.

Rodrigue se coucha un peu plus franchement sur lui, le forçant à relever les cuisses, son sexe, à nouveau dur, se positionnant tout contre l'intimité de son époux qui semblait tout à fait près à l'accueillir. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il s'enfonça en lui, se mordant les lèvres d'un plaisir totalement nouveau.

Tristan en gémit sourdement, le serrant bien contre lui, alors qu'il sentait le sexe de Rodrigue le prendre entièrement. Rodrigue eut du mal à y aller doucement après ça, découvrant le plaisir qu'il y avait à sentir son sexe enserrer par les chaires d'un autre être humain. Il sortit rapidement de lui, venant le reprendre, encore et encore, avec fougue.

Le sortilège de lubrification était assez rudimentaire, mais heureusement, le désir aidant, la douleur fut peu intense et de courte durée pour Tristan. Il se laissa aller au plaisir, au gré du va et viens de son époux, qui le prenait brusquement, sans beaucoup de douceur mais avec une grande ardeur.

Rodrigue jouit plutôt rapidement et Tristan, bien excité, le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Essoufflé, Rodrigue se laissa retomber aux côtés de son époux, sentant une certaine langueur l'envahir.

Tristan resta lui aussi étendu dans leurs draps quelques minutes, les paupières clauses. Finalement, il se redressa, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Rodrigue.

Il était donc huit-heure quarante-cinq quand il quitta leur lit pour aller se préparer, prendre un petit déjeuner, lire le journal, et pouvoir rejoindre son bureau jusqu'à midi.

Rodrigue, qui se leva un peu plus tard, fut un peu surpris de ne pas le voir dans la maison et interrogea Ivy, une fois n'est pas coutume, qui lui apprit que le maître de maison était dans son bureau à travailler. Cela n'étonna pas Rodrigue, même s'il en ressentit une certaine déception. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait pensé Tristan de lui un peu plus tôt, certes, il avait joui, mais étant donné qu'il n'était pas son premier partenaire, Rodrigue ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer en imagination, se demandant s'il avait été à la hauteur.

Il déjeuna tout de même avec Tristan, bien que ce dernier parte tôt ensuite ayant des achats à faire. Sans lui demander de l'accompagner.

Rodrigue lut un peu, puis fit une courte sieste, s'ennuyant ferme, avant de commencer à se préparer pour sa soirée, soulagé de ne pas devoir y aller avec Tristan.

_6 Décembre 1920, Londres_

\- Comment ça se passe, avec Rodrigue ? Tu ne nous parles pas beaucoup de lui.

Tristan releva les yeux du plateau de dames, soutenant brièvement le regard de Graham.

\- Ca fait quoi... trois mois que vous êtes mariés maintenant ? Insista son ami.

Déjà, songea Tristan en reportant son attention sur la partie, Orla le maintenant dans une mauvaise posture depuis le début du jeu.

\- Il organise une soirée au manoir ce soir.

\- Encore ? demanda Finn en revenant dans le salon.

Ils étaient chez lui ce samedi soir, dans son grand appartement moderne et confortable, où ils les recevaient régulièrement. Et oui, Rodrigue organisait encore un dîner dansant chez eux. La première fois, Tristan avait fait l'effort de venir. Mais il s'était fait ennuyé à mourir, à les écouter parler de dots, de ballet, de mode, ou pire, de cancans sans intérêt.

Depuis, il fuyait le manoir tous les week-ends, parfois même en semaine quand Rodrigue organisait des dîners plus "intimes", qui n'avait, selon lui, d'intime que le nom vu le nombre d'invités. Ça ne se passait pas très bien entre eux. Tristan aurait aimé dire que tout était de la faute de son époux et de ses fêtes futiles, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour s'intéresser à sa petite routine mondaine.

Rodrigue s'en était d'ailleurs très rapidement rendu compte, mais il considéra que ce n'était pas son problème. Si Tristan était ennuyé par ses fêtes, lui, était ennuyé par la présence de son mari. C'était donc un juste retour des choses. Lorsque Tristan rentra, vers 23h, après son dîner chez Finn, la fête battait encore son plein et de nombreux amis de Rodrigue se trouvaient encore sur place, à danser et à boire, aux frais de la reine.

Le jeune homme fit mine de ne pas apercevoir Tristan quand ce dernier se posta à l'entrée du grand salon, espérant que son époux monterait se coucher rapidement. Et s'il était gêné par le bruit, il n'avait qu'à lancé un sort de silence.

D'ailleurs, Rodrigue le soupçonnait d'en avoir lancé un uniquement sur sa personne. Ce matin, quand il lui avait dit bonjour au petit-déjeuner, Tristan n'avait même pas pris la peine de relever les yeux vers lui ou de lui répondre, absorbé par il ne savait quelle stupide créature.

\- Votre frère n'est pas venu ce soir ? Fit-il remarquer à Anthéa, alors que son mari avait disparu.

Anthéa lui sourit, ravie de voir que son frère et son meilleur ami s'entendaient aussi bien.

\- Je crois qu'il avait déjà une invitation de longue date à honorer. Mais il y aura d'autres occasions.

\- J'en suis certain, répondit Rodrigue, avant de s'emparer d'un nouveau verre de Champ-doré.

Il appréciait beaucoup la présence de Glanmore, c'était un jeune homme plein d'esprit, avec beaucoup d'humour et un charme indiscutable. Parfois, Rodrigue ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer toucher sa peau, ou ses lèvres. Il avait honte de ses pensées, sans parvenir à les réprimer totalement.

Tristan aurait aimé pouvoir passer sans parler à personne, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment possible, et il dut dire bonsoir à tous les invités qui le désiraient. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de leur avis sur cette soirée...

Il réussit finalement à rejoindre le petit salon, y trouvant quatre personnes en grande discussion. Cette fois ce fut trop pour lui, et il leur indiqua, plus ou moins poliment, que cette partie du manoir n'était pas ouverte aux invités. Ils eurent l'air à la fois gêné et choqué par son ton, mais c'était le cadet des soucis de Tristan.

Enfin tranquille, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil préféré, savourant la fin de son roman dans la seule pièce de la maison qui ne subissait pas les folies décoratrices de son époux...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rodrigue débarqua dans le salon. Quelques-uns de ses invités étaient partis plus tôt, après s'être sentis indésirables auprès du maître de maison et la soirée était donc en train de se terminer.

\- Vous pourriez mieux parler à mes invités, dit-il, très agacé par les manières de Tristan.

Il ne lui demandait pourtant pas grand-chose, il avait fait le deuil de sa présence à ses soirées, Tristan pouvait au moins se montrer discret. Son époux releva la tête de son livre, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Vous me faites une scène ? C'est un comble. Je découvre vos invités dans mon salon privé, et c'est moi qui suis impoli ?

\- Je ne savais pas que cette pièce vous était exclusivement réservée. Vous avez vos appartements si vous voulez être tranquille il me semble, persévéra Rodrigue, se fichant de dépasser les bornes cette fois-ci.

Il avait envie de s'énerver contre Tristan et cette excuse était parfaite. D'ailleurs, son mari serra les dents, se levant de son fauteuil.

\- Je vous laisse organiser vos soirées quand et comme bon vous semble. La salle de bal, la salle à manger et la salle de jeu sont des salles d'apparat, faites exclusivement pour ça. En revanche, vos invités n'ont rien à faire dans les parties privées du manoir, et vous le savez parfaitement.

\- Vous n'étiez même pas censés être là ce soir, lui rappela Rodrigue, se contenant difficilement. Dans tous les cas, vous n'avez pas à parler à mes invités de la sorte, si vous avez un problème avec eux, je préfère que vous veniez me le dire directement, même si je sais que la communication n'est pas votre fort. Cela m'évitera de me sentir humilié dans ma propre maison.

Il se tut, défiant Tristan du regard. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard, se sentant extrêmement vexé en comprenant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans sa propre maison, que Rodrigue le considérait comme un rustre incapable de communiquer, qui lui faisait honte.

\- Sortez d'ici, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Avec plaisir, lui répondit Rodrigue, quittant le sanctuaire de son époux en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Ivy s'affairait à nettoyer toute trace de la fête qui avait eu lieu ce soir quand il traversa la salle de bal pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il espérait que Tristan aurait des voyages à faire dans les jours à venir car il n'avait aucune envie de voir sa tête.

Tristan se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir répondu aux attaques de Rodrigue. Il aurait dû lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui et de ses futilités. Mais il avait été tellement choqué qu'il ose si mal lui parler que rien n'était venu.

Il dormit dans ses propres appartements pour la première fois en trois mois, et le lendemain matin, il partit faire un footing bien avant que Rodrigue ne soit réveillé.

Ils ne se croisèrent pas de la journée, ce qui fut un soulagement pour Rodrigue. Cependant, il ne put pas couper au dîner et à 19h pile, il descendait à la salle à manger, espérant que Tristan aurait encore trouvé une excuse pour ne pas être là.

Tristan ne s'était pas embarrassé d'excuse, et s'était contenté de se faire monter un plateau repas dans son bureau, histoire de leur épargner à tous deux un moment... désagréable.

Rodrigue n'en fut pas étonné lorsqu'Ivy l'en informa. Après tout, le problème de communication de son mari n'allait pas être réglé en une journée. Il songea brièvement qu'étant donné le nombre d'années qui leur restaient à vivre en commun, la cohabitation allait être un enfer, mais il considérait que ce n'était pas lui le problème et donc que ce n'était pas à lui de faire des efforts. Il décida de sortir après dîner pour aller se changer les idées, retrouvant ses amis dans le centre de Londres, loin de son époux.

Tristan bouda pendant trois jours, avant de décider de revenir un peu vers son époux, bien conscient lui aussi qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir s'éviter pendant 80 ans. Il fit donc un effort pour retrouver Rodrigue au dîner, rentrant un peu plus tôt du travail.

Rodrigue fut surpris de le voir s'installer face à lui dans la salle à manger. Il le salua cependant avec politesse, lui demandant s'il avait passé une bonne journée, ne pouvant pas décemment ignorer son époux, même si ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée ne l'intéressait guère en réalité.

Tristan répondit, à peu près poliment, même si on ne pouvait pas dire "chaleureusement", et il retourna la question, en écoutant à peine la réponse.

Quinze jours s'écoulèrent avant d'arriver à la veille du départ de Tristan pour la Bolivie. Il était censé y rester entre six et huit semaines, et partait en portoloin avec Orla. Ce soir-là, il tourna un peu autours de Rodrigue après dîner, au lieu de directement disparaître comme d'habitude.

Rodrigue, assis dans la bibliothèque, répondait à une lettre d'invitation envoyée par Glanmore, ignorant totalement le comportement inhabituel de son époux.

Tristan finit par prendre une chaise et la poser perpendiculairement à celle de Rodrigue, s'y asseyant.

\- Je peux vous parler deux minutes ? Demanda-t-il directement.

Il était nul pour ça, mais il ne pouvait pas décemment partir en expédition sans un mot, il savait que ce n'était pas... pas correct. La plume de Rodrigue se suspendit au-dessus de sa lettre, cessant d'écrire alors que le jeune homme relevait les yeux vers lui.

\- Évidemment, répondit-il, assez étonné que son mari désire lui parler.

Bien, première partie validée.

\- Pendant l'expédition, il me sera difficile, voire impossible de communiquer avec vous autrement que par hiboux. Et ils... mettent du temps à venir.

Quel dommage, pensa un peu cyniquement Rodrigue.

\- Combien de temps partez-vous déjà ? S'enquit-il, poliment.

Son air peu concerné n'échappa pas à Tristan, mais il enchaîna :

\- Entre six et huit semaines. Ce qui m'amène à la deuxième chose que je voulais vous dire ; cette expédition présente quelques risques. Si vous avez de la chance, et que je meurs dans un regrettable accident, j'ai modifié le testament pour que vous héritiez de l'intégralité de notre fortune. Mon oncle sera cependant chargé de vous apprendre à la gérer la première année. Des questions ?

Rodrigue se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. A l'écouter, on aurait pu croire qu'il partait à la guerre.

\- Non, aucune. Mais vous n'allez pas mourir, crut-il quand même bon de lui préciser.

\- Il y a peu de chance, reconnut Tristan avec un sourire, sans préciser qu'en trois expéditions, ils avaient eu un mort et deux blessés graves. Bon, sur ce, bonne nuit, je suppose ? Ajouta-t-il en se relevant.

Rodrigue se mordit les lèvres :

\- Bonne nuit, répondit-il, avant d'ajouter d'une voix neutre : Merci.

Pendant une seconde, Tristan eut une folle envie de passer sa main dans les cheveux dorés de son époux, se pencher pour en sentir le parfum. Son trouble dû se voir sur son visage, et il tourna les talons, préférant aller se coucher en refoulant ses désirs charnels plutôt que d'assumer qu'il avait envie de coucher avec un con. Un con magnifique, certes, mais un con quand même.

Rodrigue alla se coucher un peu plus tard, décidant au dernier moment de rejoindre la chambre conjugale plutôt que ses propres appartements. Tristan semblait déjà dormir et il se coucha en silence à ses côtés.

Après tout, il n'allait pas le voir pendant plusieurs semaines après cette nuit.

Tristan s'était fait pratiquement la même réflexion lorsqu'il avait décidé de dormir dans leur chambre commune plutôt que dans son propre lit. Il se réveilla à demi en sentant son époux se coucher à ses côtés et se retourna dans les draps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Rodrigue se retint de se retourner et de le frapper.

\- Ne me parlez pas comme ça, lui rappela-t-il, sèchement.

Tristan grogna :

\- Ce n'était pas méchant... ça me va que vous dormiez ici ce soir.

\- D'accord, répondit juste Rodrigue, en fermant les yeux pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, il n'entendit même pas Tristan se lever et partir. Quand il émergea, vers neuf heures, son époux se trouvait déjà loin.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, il multiplia les fêtes, ainsi que les dîners, organisant même trois bals majestueux où tout le monde souhaitait être invités. Il côtoyait beaucoup Glanmore, à tel point que, parfois, il lui arrivait d'oublier qu'il était marié à Tristan.

\- Il ne vous manque pas trop ? L'interrogea d'ailleurs Paula, à une de ses soirées.

\- Qui ? Lui répondit distraitement Rodrigue, qui venait de terminer une danse avec Glanmore.

Un court silence atterré suivit sa réponse et il se tourna vers son amie :

\- Votre époux, articula-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Tristan Black.

\- Oh... si bien sûr, mentit-il, assez mal d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait beaucoup vous voir tant danser avec un autre.

\- Au contraire, il s'en ficherait complètement, lui assura-t-il. Et je ne vous invite pas pour que vous fassiez la rabat-joie, rajouta-t-il, souriant en voyant le visage outré de Paula. Venez danser

La jeune femme n'insista pas, gardant ses réserves pour elle. Cependant, l'attitude de son ami l'inquiétait et elle craignait que Tristan au loin, Rodrigue ne s'écarte un peu trop du droit chemin.

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3 : La trahison

**AMORTENTIA, ****Chapitre 3**

Tristan, pour sa part, était bien loin de ce genre de préoccupations. La Bolivie était merveilleuse.

Car malgré la chaleur, les serpents, les tentes humides et les moustiques, ils finirent par trouver les dragons qu'ils avaient traqués pendant des semaines à travers la jungle. Tristan ne connaissait aucune sensation plus merveilleuse que celle d'être tapi dans les feuillages, le souffle coupé, en découvrant la silhouette sinueuse d'une de ces extraordinaires créatures.

Le bonheur.

Il écrivit aussi souvent que possible à ses amis. Mais il eut plus de mal à envoyer une lettre à son époux, à qui il pensait pourtant très souvent. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, disait le proverbe. Mais dans son cas, c'était plutôt loin des yeux, loin de la rancœur. Le soir, quand il s'écroulait épuisé sur sa couchette, il l'imaginait souvent, souriant, comme lors de leur mariage. Il lui semblait qu'après ça, Rodrigue n'avait plus jamais souri. Était-il un époux si terrible ?

Il finit par lui écrire, un soir où ils dormaient à l'hôtel.

_"Cher Rodrigue,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien à Londres. Finn m'a dit que vous aviez organisé une très belle soirée samedi dernier, et que tout le gratin sorcier en parle._

_Ici tout vas bien, nos recherches portent leurs fruits, malgré les conditions de travail délicates. Je rentrerai le 12, si tout vas bien. En général, je sors avec mes amis et mon oncle le lendemain soir. Cela vous plairait-il de venir ?_

_Je pense à vous,_

_Tristan."_

Il avait hésité à mettre "je vous embrasse", mais il sentait que ça aurait été... un peu trop.

Rodrigue reçut sa lettre très tard et étant donné la date de retour de son époux, il considéra que ce n'était pas la peine de lui répondre. La lettre arriverait au moment où il rentrerait.

Il oublia d'ailleurs la date exacte du retour de Tristan et le 12 janvier au soir, il se trouvait au théâtre avec des amis.

Tristan fut reçu par ses amis et son oncle ce soir-là, qui l'attendaient à l'arrivée du portoloin. Il fut assez... surpris de ne pas voir Rodrigue, mais n'osa pas faire part de ses questions à ce sujet à ses amis. Son époux n'avait jamais répondu à sa lettre, mais il ne s'en était pas trop inquiété, se disant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps.

Il passa une petite heure avec ses proches avant de rentrer, leur donnant rendez-vous le lendemain soir pour une petite fête de retour, comme prévu.

— Rodrigue ?

— Monsieur Black ! Vous êtes rentré ! Venez, Ivy a préparé votre encas préféré, vous devez être très fatigué, venez!

— Rodrigue n'est pas ici ? demanda son maître en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil préféré du petit salon.

Son elfe parut un peu embêtée.

— Non, Monsieur Rodrigue avait théâtre ce soir.

— Quel scandale, murmura l'un des ancêtres de Tristan, depuis un tableau sur sa gauche.

— La ferme, ordonna le maître des lieux, pas franchement d'humeur à ce qu'un stupide tableau se permette de souligner que son époux n'était même pas là pour l'accueillir après deux mois d'absence.

Il grignota ce qu'avait préparé Ivy, avant de monter se coucher dans ses propres appartements, son bonheur à l'idée de rentrer s'étant considérablement affaibli.

Rodrigue rentra une heure plus tard et se figea une seconde en voyant le manteau de Tristan dans l'entrée. Il était rentré ? Perplexe et se sentant un peu coupable, il monta directement jusqu'à la chambre à coucher.

— Tristan ? Appela-t-il en y pénétrant. Vous êtes là ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse et Rodrigue fronça les sourcils. Il hésita un peu mais se dirigea vers les appartements de Tristan, y frappant.

Tristan, qui ne dormait pas encore très profondément, se réveilla en l'entendant, se redressant dans son lit. Mais il choisit de ne pas lui répondre, trop en colère et vexé pour ça.

Rodrigue frappa encore une fois mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il abaissa la main, abandonnant. Tristan devait sûrement dormir de toute façon, songea t-il. Il rejoignit ses propres appartements, agacé contre lui-même de se sentir coupable.

Au matin, Tristan se leva beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude, à cause du décalage horaire. Il descendit pour un petit déjeuner après une longue douche bien méritée. Il avait prévu de passer l'après-midi avec Finn. Normalement, il aurait dû déjeuner avec Rodrigue, mais il envoya un hibou à son cousin pour savoir s'il voulait qu'ils se voient plus tôt.

Il savait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, Rodrigue et lui, mais il avait espéré qu'au minimum, son époux serait venu lui souhaiter un bon retour, avec les autres. Ou qu'il serait resté l'attendre à la maison. Mais non, il fallait croire qu'ils n'étaient pas assez intimes pour ça.

Il croisa Rodrigue vers midi, alors que ce dernier sortait de la bibliothèque pour déjeuner.

— Vous êtes réveillé ? Demanda-t-il, en le voyant debout, habillé et... prêt à partir.

— Non, c'est une illusion, répondit cyniquement Tristan, en mettant ses chaussures.

Il était au moins aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Et bien plus désagréable.

Rodrigue eut l'air embêté.

— J'étais persuadé que vous rentriez aujourd'hui, je suis navré, dit-il, sincèrement.

Ce n'était pas correct de ne pas avoir été présent à son retour, il s'en voulait beaucoup.

— Épargnez-moi vos explications, Rodrigue, et admettez plutôt que vous aviez mieux à faire que d'accueillir le retour d'un époux dont vous vous seriez bien passé. Je vais chez Finn, bonne journée.

— Tristan, l'arrêta Rodrigue. Où sortez-vous ce soir ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Rodrigue ? S'énerva Tristan. J'avais prévu de fêter mon retour uniquement avec mon entourage proche, pas besoin de vous montrer pour sauver les apparences auprès d'eux, aucun de ceux présents ce soir n'y croiront une seule seconde après que vous ayez préféré aller au théâtre plutôt que de m'accueillir à mon retour de voyage.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait jamais reçu de réponse à sa stupide lettre. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas l'envoyer d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête d'inviter Rodrigue à sa soirée de retour.

Rodrigue rougit de honte.

— Vous m'en voulez beaucoup, dit-il, plus bas. Que dois-je faire pour que vous me pardonniez ?

Tristan le fusilla du regard. Il n'avait pas envie de lui pardonner.

— Fichez-moi la paix, ce sera un bon début, Décida-t-il avant de quitter la maison.

Lorsque Tristan fut reparti, Rodrigue se cogna la tête contre le mur le plus proche, deux fois, avant de soupirer et d'aller déjeuner. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à se morfondre, avant d'envoyer un hibou à Tristan, ravalant sa fierté :

_"Si vous souhaitez tout de même de moi ce soir, écrivez l'adresse au dos. Rodrigue Peverell-Black"_

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Finn, surpris, en voyant son cousin préféré lire une lettre, l'air boudeur.

— Rodrigue.

— Oh... vous vous êtes vus ?

— Brièvement. Il veut venir ce soir.

Finn haussa les sourcils, tirant sur sa cigarette en observant Tristan. Ce dernier croisa brièvement son regard avant d'abdiquer, conscient qu'il en avait couté à Rodrigue pour lui écrire cette lettre. Il griffonna au dos de la lettre sa réponse, la renvoyant immédiatement.

_"19h chez mon oncle. Dress code décontracté._

_T."_

Rodrigue fut soulagé en voyant sa réponse, considérant que Tristan enterrait la hache de guerre. Du moins pour l'instant. Il fit dans la simplicité en s'habillant, ce qui n'était pas habituel pour lui et attendit 19h10 pour transplaner, refusant d'être en avance ou, pire, d'être le premier à arriver.

Il aurait aimé arriver avec Tristan, mais après ce qui s'était passé la veille, il ne pouvant pas en vouloir à son époux de ne pas revenir le chercher. Il sonna quelques secondes plus tard, moins à l'aise que pour les soirées qu'il avait organisé durant l'absence de Tristan.

William en personne vint lui ouvrir, le saluant chaleureusement avant de le faire entrer chez lui. Il habitait une belle maison de ville, plus petite mais plus moderne que le manoir familial.

— Vous êtes très élégant, le complimenta-t-il. Suivez-moi, les autres sont déjà au salon.

Rodrigue le suivit, essayant d'avoir l'air à l'aise, complimentant William sur sa maison. Ils étaient une dizaine environ, à discuter et à boire, dont Tristan. Rodrigue se rapprocha immédiatement de lui, lui adressant un bref sourire. Après tout, il avait répondu à sa lettre.

Tristan lui répondit le même sourire légèrement crispé, mais il lui fit une place sur le canapé, à côté de lui. Lorsque tous les invités furent là, ils passèrent à table, et la soirée avança dans une ambiance très agréable et détendue.

Après manger, ils passèrent au salon qui ouvrait sur une très belle terrasse et Tristan perdit de vue un moment son époux. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Orion Nott pour venir discuter avec Rodrigue, qui venait de quitter un groupe de gens pour aller se resservir en alcool.

— Vous êtes Rodrigue, c'est ça ? Orion Nott, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire factice.

— Oui, en effet, répondit-il en détaillant le nouveau venu. Vous êtes un ami de Tristan ?

C'était un jeune homme plutôt grand, les cheveux sombres, au regard perçant.

— En quelque sorte, éluda Orion. Nous nous sommes croisés à votre mariage je crois. Comment se passe la cohabitation ? Demanda-t-il en se servant lui aussi.

Rodrigue le trouva bien intrusif.

— Très bien, répondit-il, sans approfondir. Où vous êtes-vous connus avec Tristan ?

Il ne se souvenait pas que son mari ait déjà évoqué le nom de Nott avant, mais comme ils ne se parlaient quasiment jamais, cela n'avait rien de surprenant.

— Des amis communs.

Nott s'interrompit, croisant le regard glacial de son ancien amant, qui venait d'apparaître derrière Rodrigue. Ce dernier, cependant, désirait continuer la conversation.

— Quels amis ? Demanda-t-il, étant donné que Tristan n'en avait pas tant que ça et qu'il en connaissait la plupart.

— Finn, répondit brièvement Orion, en soutenant le regard de Tristan.

— Je peux t'aider, Orion ? demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier, froidement.

— Pas du tout, je faisais la connaissance de ton époux, puisque tu n'as pas pris la peine de nous présenter.

Ah, voilà, comme prévu, Orion faisait chier, songea Tristan. Il supposait qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré leur rupture, ou quelque chose comme ça...

Le ton de Tristan surpris Rodrigue, mais pas autant que la réponse d'Orion. Il savait que Tristan tutoyait ses amis, mais cela le choquait toujours et Orion se montrait bien trop familier à son goût.

— En général, Tristan évite de me présenter à des gens trop vulgaires, lâcha-t-il, glacial à son tour.

Orion ne lui accorda pas un regard, continuant de fixer Tristan.

— Ou à des gens qui pourraient faire baisser l'estime que vous lui porter, je suppose.

— Tu ferais mieux de partir, Orion, ou je risque de m'énerver.

Son ex-petit ami vida son verre, mais ne prit pas le risque de trop pousser Tristan, sachant pertinemment que si l'homme sortait sa baguette, ça allait devenir très compliqué pour lui.

'— C'est ça. Passez une bonne soirée.

Tristan ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté la pièce.

— Expliquez-vous, lui ordonna Rodrigue, à voix basse, dès qu'ils furent seuls pour ne pas être entendu par le reste des invités.

— Ancien petit ami, nous sommes sortis ensemble un an, j'ai rompu six mois avant de vous épouser, répondit Tristan, d'un ton neutre.

Rodrigue rougit de honte.

— Pourquoi était-il invité ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant à quitter cette fête stupide sur le champ.

— Nous sommes restés amis, soupira Tristan. Du moins, je croyais que nous l'étions. Visiblement, il n'a pas... vraiment réussi à passer à autre chose, contrairement à ce que j'imaginais.

— De toute évidence, répondit sèchement Rodrigue, trouvant insupportable que tous ici sachent que Tristan et cet Orion Nott avaient couché ensemble. Je ne vous impose pas mes anciens petits-amis, ne m'imposez pas les vôtres.

— Vous avez des anciens petits-amis ? demanda Tristan, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait toujours pensé que Rodrigue était puceau en arrivant à leur mariage.

— Des tas, lui répondit cyniquement Rodrigue, avant de vider sa coupe de champagne dans un pot de fleurs et de le planter là pour aller discuter avec des gens plus intéressants qui ne passaient pas leur temps à l'humilier.

Tristan le rattrapa par le bras, l'empêchant de fuir.

— Je suis navré, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il vous dirait quoi que ce soit. C'est fini depuis presque un an entre lui et moi, j'étais loin de me douter qu'il serait jaloux. Je ne l'inviterai pas la prochaine fois.

Rodrigue dégagea son bras. Néanmoins, il entendait les excuses de son mari.

— C'est la moindre des choses, lui fit-il remarquer.

Il y eut un court silence, avant que Tristan ne sorte sa baguette, jetant un rapide sortilège d'accio, remettant son petit présent à Rodrigue.

— Je ne sais pas si vous le méritez, mais je suppose qu'avec le scandale que vient de vous faire Orion Nott, nous sommes quittes pour votre lapin d'hier soir.

Il le laissa déballer le cadeau, rejoignant Graham et William sur la terrasse.

Rodrigue tourna le dos au reste de l'assemblée, surpris de se retrouver avec un cadeau dans les mains. Tristan avait pensé à lui acheter quelque chose et à lui rapporter... c'était étrange.

Il l'ouvrit, découvrant un bijou délicat, une broche pour attacher sa cape, sertie d'une pierre précieuse, certainement originaire de Bolivie. C'était un beau cadeau, qu'il pourrait facilement porter.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de remercier son époux tout de suite mais quand ils prirent congé pour transplaner chez eux, il murmura un "Merci", à l'oreille de Tristan, avant de disparaître.

Cette nuit-là, ils firent cependant chambre à part, comme presque toujours, et au matin, Tristan reçut un hibou de son banquier, qui lui demandait un rendez-vous "En urgence".

Il tomba des nues en découvrant qu'en cinq mois, Rodrigue avait dépensé en gala et dîner plus de 9000 galions. Particulièrement durant les deux derniers mois. À ce rythme-là, la fortune de sa famille allait fondre comme neige au soleil.

— Vous êtes certain que c'est mon époux qui a fait ses retraits ?

— Certain, monsieur Black, répondit lentement le Gobelin, qui n'aimait visiblement pas se répéter.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi la famille de Rodrigue avait perdu autant d'argent si ses parents étaient comme leur fils. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, avant de prendre une décision qui, il le savait, n'allait pas du tout plaire à son époux.

— 300 galions par mois. Au-delà, il lui faudra mon accord explicite.

— Sage décision, monsieur Black.

C'est ça, songea Tristan en quittant Gringotts, furieux. Il n'en parla cependant pas à Rodrigue, la partie perverse en lui se délectant en imaginant son flambeur de mari se voir refuser un retrait à la banque.

Rodrigue s'en rendit compte quelques jours plus tard alors qu'il faisait les magasins avec Anthéa, sur le chemin de Traverse. Après deux essais de retrait infructueux à Gringotts, où on lui annonça qu'il avait atteint son plafond, il abandonna l'idée de s'acheter une magnifique cape dont il avait absolument besoin et refusa l'avance d'Anthéa.

— Ça doit être une erreur, dit-il, en haussant négligemment les épaules, cachant sa perplexité. Je vais demander un gobelin plus haut placé pour régler ça, nous nous voyons jeudi chez Glanmore ?

Anthéa acquiesça, avant de l'embrasser, le quittant et Rodrigue fut reçu par un interlocuteur plus compétent.

Quand il apprit le sale coup de son connard de mari, il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il dut se servir de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas faire un scandale en plein milieu du hall de la banque. Il rentra au manoir quelques minutes plus tard, retrouvant Tristan dans la bibliothèque.

— Vous m'avez mis sous tutelle ? Attaqua-t-il directement, sans même le saluer.

— Oui, répondit Tristan sans se défiler, refermant son livre.

Rodrigue fut estomaqué par sa nonchalance.

— Comment osez-vous me traiter de la sorte ?

— Vous vous plaignez de la façon dont je vous traite, alors que vous videz le compte en banque de ma famille sans me demander mon avis ? Vous savez combien vous avez dépensé en six mois, Rodrigue ? demanda froidement Tristan.

Rodrigue devait reconnaître qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Et à vrai dire, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

— Vous êtes riche, je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit-il, déstabilisé que Tristan retourne la situation et se fasse passer pour la victime.

— Répondez à la question, Rodrigue, combien avez-vous dépensé ? rétorqua son époux, encore plus froidement, si possible.

Rodrigue se mordit les lèvres, pris en défaut.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, cracha-t-il finalement, acculé. Mais bien peu comparé à l'ennui que c'est de vivre ici.

Il aurait pu rajouter_ avec vous_, mais ça aurait été faux car Tristan avait été plus absent que présent durant ces derniers mois.

— Plus de 9000 galions. C'est un an de mon salaire. Vous savez ce que c'est un salaire, Rodrigue ? C'est de l'argent qu'on gagne en travaillant. Actuellement, vous dépensez deux fois plus que ce que je gagne. Vous voyez le problème ?

— Ne me parlez pas comme ça, le prévint Rodrigue, détestant ce ton condescendant qu'il adoptait pour s'adresser à lui.

Tristan lui jeta un dernier regard glacial, avant de reporter son attention sur son livre.

— Je vous parle comme je veux. Quant à l'ennui que c'est de vivre ici, je vous suggère de vous trouver une occupation, à défaut d'un travail. Une occupation autre que de flamber l'argent de ma famille.

Rodrigue se sentit humilié au-delà des mots, et à court d'argument alors que Tristan l'ignorait, retournant à son livre. L'argent de _sa _famille. C'était parfaitement claire, même si Rodrigue n'avait jamais été traité de la sorte, par qui que ce soit. Il fuit la bibliothèque, avant de l'envoyer au diable ou de lui dire des choses qu'il regretterait.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Rodrigue s'arrangea pour ne jamais se retrouver en présence de son époux. Il décida également de ne plus toucher à l'argent de la famille de Tristan. Il pouvait aller se faire foutre avec sa pension de 300 galions par mois, il n'y toucherait pas. Il avait trop de dignité pour ça.

La même semaine, il fut invité à dîner par Glanmore dans un célèbre restaurant sorcier de la capitale. Il fut très surpris quand il découvrit que Glanmore n'avait invité que lui et songea à peine à l'indécence de la situation. Il s'en fichait complètement et Glanmore ne le regardait pas comme s'il était un enfant indésirable, lui. Au contraire.

Tristan ignora tout des agissements de son époux, mais au cours des semaines qui suivirent, il s'en voulut un peu d'avoir été si dur avec Rodrigue, bien conscient qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il en discute avec le jeune homme au lieu de le punir sans avertissement. Mais il était bien trop fier pour revenir sur sa décision.

Il fêta ses vingt-cinq ans deux semaines après son retour de Bolivie, en organisant une petite soirée à la maison, pour ses amis et son oncle. Il se força un peu à inviter Rodrigue, par une courte missive qu'il laissa dans ses appartements.

Missive que Rodrigue reçut comme une insulte de plus de la part de son époux. Une ligne gribouillée sur un bout de papier, l'informant de la tenue d'une soirée en l'honneur de son anniversaire. Rodrigue avait déjeuné avec lui le midi même, sans que Tristan ne lui adresse un seul mot.

Il était hors de question qu'il assiste à cette mascarade et il quitta le manoir deux heures avant la fête, transplanant directement devant chez Glanmore. Le jeune homme lui avait donné son adresse une fois, mais il n'y était encore jamais venu et il frappa à la porte; espérant qu'il serait là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait le voir lui, plutôt que ses amis. Il avait juste la sensation que c'était là qu'il devait être ce soir. Il attendit que Glanmore ouvre, le cœur battant.

— Rodrigue ? Que faites-vous là ? Entrez, vous allez attraper froid.

Rodrigue lui sourit, entrant à l'intérieur. C'était moderne, classe et chaleureux.

— Je suis confus, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, s'excusa-t-il.

— Jamais, répondit brièvement Glanmore, l'invitant d'un geste à s'installer au salon. Vous avez l'air troublé, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Rodrigue serra les dents, il ne voulait pas parler de Tristan.

— Disons que je ne me sentais pas chez moi... chez moi, admit-il, passant au salon, découvrant la pièce avec une certaine timidité.

Mon dieu, qu'était-il venu faire ici ?

Glanmore reçut le message cinq sur cinq et préféra enchainer sur des sujets moins glissants. Il lui servit un verre pour l'aider à se mettre à l'aise, avant de mettre en route le tourne-disque. Ils discutèrent une heure ou deux, avant que l'hôte de la soirée ne change la musique, mettant quelque chose de plus... dansant.

Rodrigue rougit très légèrement en voyant Glanmore faire, le jeune homme se mettant à danser légèrement devant lui, lui adressant des sourires flamboyants.

— Vous êtes beau, le complimenta Rodrigue, à qui l'alcool déliait la langue.

— Venez danser avec moi, proposa Glanmore pour seule réponse.

Glanmore savait qu'il était beau. Mais comparé au meilleur ami de sa jeune sœur…Rodrigue était juste la perfection. L'avoir chez lui, ce soir, à portée de main, c'était inespéré.

Rodrigue ne put dissimuler un sourire, hésitant. Mais Glanmore insista et il céda finalement, se levant pour venir danser avec lui, oubliant la décence et tout ce qui n'était pas le délicieux jeune homme en face de lui et la musique un peu plus loin.

Ils dansèrent tout d'abord à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre mais quand Glanmore s'approcha davantage de lui, jusqu'à le toucher, Rodrigue fut incapable de le repousser, dansant tout contre son corps, une douce chaleur se répandant en lui.

Glanmore savait très bien que c'était mal. Rodrigue était marié, il lui était totalement interdit de le toucher de la sorte. Mais loin de le refroidir, cela l'excitait plus encore, de savoir qu'il allait réussir à lui faire oublier tous ses serments. De toute façon, son invité était si chaud contre lui, comment aurait-il pu lui résister ?

À un moment donné, il n'y tint plus. Délicatement, il pris le menton de Rodrigue entre ses doigts pour lui faire relever le visage vers le sien, pour poser enfin ses lèvres contre celles, douces et pulpeuses, de son futur amant.

Rodrigue répondit fougueusement à son baiser. Cela faisait des semaines, des mois, que Tristan ne l'avait pas touché de la sorte et il se rendait compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Se sentir désiré, voulu, protégé.

Il embrassa longuement Glanmore, mais très vite, il en voulut plus et ses mains vinrent défaire la chemise du jeune homme pour découvrir sa peau et profiter de sa chaleur.

Glanmore n'en espérait pas tant. Rodrigue devait vraiment être frustré pour si vite s'enhardir. Il l'aida à les déshabiller tous deux, entraînant le jeune homme vers le sofa, où il le fit s'étendre. Il était magnifique, merveilleux et interdit à la fois. Glanmore avait du mal à croire qu'ils allaient enfin consommer la passion qui grandissait en eux depuis des mois.

Rodrigue caressa le sexe durci de Glanmore, en découvrant la texture et la taille, ce qui fit soupirer le jeune homme, mais il passa très vite à la suite, impatient. Il vint se positionner entre ses superbes cuisses, avant de venir le pénétrer, frissonnant d'un plaisir coupable.

— Est-ce que je vous fais mal ? s'enquit-il, s'immobilisant au fond de son corps, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie : revenir le prendre, encore et encore.

— Non, continuez, murmura Glanmore, le souffle haché.

C'était exactement comme Glanmore l'avait espéré. Et alors que Rodrigue revenait en lui, plus brutalement, il songea brièvement qu'il allait avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à ne pas tomber fou amoureux de lui s'il continuait à lui faire autant de bien avec son sexe.

Leurs mouvements se firent plus erratiques et Rodrigue finit par jouir en sentant le corps de Glanmore se contracter autour du sien. Il gémit très fort, avant de revenir l'embrasser, le serrant contre lui, se sentant bien et... soulagé.

Il eut quelques délicieuses minutes de répit en fermant les yeux, mais la réalité et la culpabilité le rattrapèrent bien rapidement et il finit par se redresser, déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui entrouvrit les yeux en le voyant faire. Il était si parfait.

— Je dois rentrer, annonça-t-il, frissonnant d'un seul coup, mais plus de plaisir.

Il transplana jusqu'au manoir, se retrouvant dans sa chambre, aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par le petit bout de papier laissé comme invitation par son mari. Il sentit quelque chose le tirailler dans la poitrine et il chiffonna le papier avant de le jeter dans la poubelle pour qu'il soit hors de sa vue.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla vers neuf heures et, lorsqu'il descendit prendre le petit déjeuner, il se retrouva en face de Tristan, plongé dans un bol de café noir. S'était-il couché tard pour une fois ? Rodrigue ne savait même pas s'il savait faire la fête.

Il fit cependant voler un cadeau vers son époux, l'objet atterrissant un peu brusquement juste à côté de de lui.

Tristan avait, en effet, fait la fête toute la nuit, et s'était couché vers six heures. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on obtenait son plein héritage... Son oncle avait même pleuré, estimant que son travail était globalement terminé. Il avait eu le droit à un petit discours de sa part, interminable vu l'état d'alcoolisation avancé de William, qui avait tourné à la foire quand Finn avait commencé à imiter les hésitations de son oncle, qui avait oublié la moitié du discours. Après ça, ils avaient continué à boire, fumer, danser, et surtout boire, au point que la fin de soirée était extrêmement floue dans l'esprit de Tristan.

— Bonjour, dit-il, du bout des lèvres, observant le paquet d'un œil un peu vitreux.

Rodrigue n'était pas venu hier soir. Il faisait encore la tête pour l'argent. D'ailleurs, ça lui revenait, William l'avait un peu engueulé à ce sujet vers quatre heures du matin, comme quoi ce n'était pas correct de priver Rodrigue d'argent, et qu'en plus, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient obtenir un bébé de la part des Marraines la Bonne fée françaises*. D'habitude, son oncle se gardait bien de lui parler "descendance", mais il supposait qu'avec l'alcool... Qui plus est, Tristan savait qu'il avait raison, il était _censé_ faire des efforts avec Rodrigue.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Rodrigue lui offre quoi que ce soit, et ce fut donc assez prudemment qu'il ouvrit le paquet. Il déballa une bouteille d'un très grand cru, le genre qu'on débouchait uniquement lors d'une occasion digne de ce nom :

— Elle ne vous a rien coûté, le rassura Rodrigue. Elle vient de ma famille.

Tristan rougit.

\- Arrêtez avec ça... je n'ai pas de problème à ce que vous preniez de l'argent dans notre compte, grogna-t-il en reposant la bouteille sur la table. J'ai réagi un peu brutalement parce-que vous en preniez plus que nous n'en gagnons...

\- J'ai parfaitement compris votre point de vue, lui répondit sèchement Rodrigue. Vous vous êtes amusé hier soir ?

Rodrigue regretta immédiatement de lui parler d'hier soir. Il était complètement stupide ou quoi ?

\- C'était très bien, confirma Tristan, mal à l'aise, avant de souligner : Vous n'êtes pas venu.

Super Tristan, c'était probable que Rodrigue ne s'en soit pas aperçu, heureusement que tu le lui fais remarquer.

Rodrigue songea que si son époux avait vraiment voulu qu'il vienne, il le lui aurait demandé, au lieu de laisser ce stupide bout de papier dans ses appartements.

\- J'étais un peu malade, mentit-il, je me suis couché tôt.

Il se cacha derrière son bol de thé, buvant plusieurs gorgées pour ne surtout pas croiser son regard. Tristan le fixa, interloqué.

\- C'est faux, Ivy m'a dit que vous étiez absent.

Rodrigue s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de thé.

\- Je suis espionné maintenant ? attaqua-t-il, sentant son stupide cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. J'étais chez un ami, je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine en le disant.

Tristan roula des yeux, trop dans le mal de toute façon pour remarquer la brusque gêne de Rodrigue, prenant ça pour de l'offusquement

— Pardon ! Je ne savais pas que je n'avais plus le droit de demander à notre elfe de maison si mon époux est dans la maison...

Rodrigue ne répondit rien et s'empara du journal pour le lire et que Tristan ne puisse plus voir son visage. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi léger sur un tel sujet. Tristan ne devait jamais savoir ce qui c'était passé. Ça ne se reproduirait plus, c'était juste une terrible erreur, qui n'en commettait pas ?

Pourtant, une semaine plus tard, en plein après-midi, il transplanait devant chez Glanmore après lui avoir envoyé un hibou pour s'assurer qu'il était là.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Rodrigue vit beaucoup Glanmore, bien plus que son propre mari, qu'il ne faisait que croiser dans la maison, de temps en temps. Il sortait au théâtre avec Glanmore et des amis en commun, à l'opéra, il déjeunait et dînait chez lui, plusieurs fois par semaine, s'assurant à chaque fois qu'Ivy n'ait aucune idée d'où il allait. La plupart du temps, Anthéa était en capacité de les couvrir si Tristan se mettait à se poser des questions, ce qui, heureusement, n'arriva pas.

Ce soir-là, il lisait dans sa chambre. Il avait passé l'après-midi à faire l'amour avec Glanmore. Avec le temps, la culpabilité était moins forte. Il était persuadé de pouvoir cacher la chose à Tristan et ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il se retourna avec surprise vers la porte en entendant quelqu'un y frapper.

— Entrez.

Tristan hésita une seconde de plus, de l'autre côté de la porte, avant de se décider à entrer.

— Je vous dérange ? demanda-t-il.

Putain, il sentait qu'il allait se prendre un râteau magistral, mais ça faisait cinq mois, et Rodrigue aussi devait... en avoir envie, pas vrai ? Il aurait préféré être plus sûr de lui, mais en le voyant remettre un haut de pyjama, cachant rapidement son torse à ses yeux, Tristan se sentit un peu perdre ses moyens. Ils ne se parlaient pratiquement jamais à présent, au point que c'était comme s'il habitait seul.

Parfois, c'était dur. Depuis l'adolescence, il n'était jamais resté célibataire bien longtemps, tant parce qu'il adorait le sexe, que parce qu'il avait besoin de contacts physiques avec un autre être humain. Parfois, il y avait son collègue, Eliott, qui lui faisait un peu de charme. Mais savoir que s'il avait pu, il aurait été aimé et chéri par un autre homme, à portée de main, ça ne rendait son célibat que plus douloureux.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda Rodrigue en s'asseyant face à lui sur son lit, espérant se méprendre sur ses intentions.

Pas ce soir, juste pas ce soir. Il n'en était pas capable.

Tristan fut incapable de soutenir son regard, légèrement horrifié. Il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite, et pourtant, il s'entendit demander :

— Ça vous tente qu'on dorme ensembles ce soir ?

Le visage de Rodrigue se ferma : bordel, pourquoi juste ce soir ?

— C'est obligatoire ? s'entendit-il répondre, d'une voix un peu lasse, s'en voulant au moment où il le faisait de traiter son époux de la sorte.

— Non, bien sûr que non, répondit rapidement Tristan, sentant ses joues s'enflammer, incapable de croiser son regard.

À la base, il avait prévu de lui proposer d'aller dîner ensemble demain soir, il avait même brièvement répété ce qu'il comptait lui dire, mais en arrivant, il avait juste perdu ses moyens. Et cette réponse... bien sûr que non ce n'était pas obligatoire, il n'allait pas le... le violer, ou autre chose du genre. Si Rodrigue n'avait pas envie de le toucher, il n'allait pas le forcer.

— Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il brièvement avant de déguerpir.

Il allait mourir de honte.

Rodrigue, lui, se laissa retomber sur son lit, soulagé par le départ de Tristan. Toucher un autre homme, de manière intime, après avoir été aussi proche de Glanmore dans la journée, aurait été au-dessus de ses forces. Et puis, il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir... soulager son époux alors qu'ils ne se parlaient même plus lorsqu'ils dînaient ensemble.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Tristan se sentit mortifié et furieux contre lui-même. L'inviter à dîner. Était-ce trop dur ? Putain. Il avait su, à l'instant où il était entré, que c'était mort de chez mort, et son cerveau s'était juste vidé de toute pensée logique. Il en était au point ou juste... dormir avec quelqu'un lui aurait suffi. Pendant un instant, il se vit transplaner chez Finn et lui demander s'ils pouvaient dormir dans le même lit, comme quand ils avaient douze ans. Cette idée le fit rire tout seul, tant elle était ridicule.

Et si Rodrigue ne voulait plus jamais l'embrasser, le toucher, lui faire l'amour ? Est-ce qu'il allait passer sa vie sans jamais donner ou recevoir la moindre marque d'affection ? Non, il se montait la tête, ça n'arriverait pas. Son époux était un être humain lui aussi, il finirait par avoir des désirs charnels, quels qu'ils soient.

Le lendemain matin, Tristan transplana à Gringott, décidant de lever la tutelle de Rodrigue, en signe de paix. Il eut la surprise d'apprendre qu'en trois mois, jamais Rodrigue n'était venu retirer de l'argent. Pourtant, il l'avait vu avec de nouveaux vêtements dernièrement, et il sortait presque tous les soirs au théâtre, au restaurant ou au bal. Perplexe et inquiet à l'idée que Rodrigue se soit plaint à quelqu'un (de sa famille par exemple) que son mari le mettait sur la paille, ou d'autres conneries du même genre, Tristan décida de régler tout de suite ça avec son époux au déjeuner.

— J'ai vu avec la banque, pour lever votre tutelle financière, mais les gobelins m'ont dit que vous n'aviez rien retiré en trois mois. À qui avez-vous demandé de l'argent ?

— Bonjour à vous aussi, se moqua Rodrigue, s'installant à table. Quel est le problème exactement ? Je ne touche plus à votre précieux or, vous devriez être satisfait.

— Arrêtez avec ça ! Ce n'est pas mon précieux or, c'est juste de l'or, et je me fiche que vous le dépensiez du moment qu'il en reste pour nos enfants et les enfants de nos... Nous n'allons pas avoir cette discussion, encore. Vous vous comportez en victime, vous savez pertinemment pourquoi je l'ai fait, trancha Tristan, furieux en voyant qu'il se faisait encore avoir par cette stratégie de Rodrigue. Dites-moi plutôt à qui vous avez emprunté de l'argent, et combien.

— Je ne veux rien de vous, laissa alors tomber Rodrigue, soutenant son regard.

Avait-il une idée de combien ça avait été humiliant de se voir reprocher ses frais par Tristan puis d'être mis sous tutelle, du jour au lendemain, sans même que son mari ne lui en parle ou ne le prévienne ?

— Tout ça pour quelques galions. Vous me faites une scène, depuis trois mois, parce-que j'ai eu le malheur de refuser que vous dilapidiez notre fortunes en tenues de soirées et en galas ridicules ! C'est vous qui êtes obsédé par l'or, par votre apparence et par votre statut social, alors ne venez pas me dire que je suis celui qui est obsédé par notre compte en banque ! cracha Tristan en se levant, sortant de ses gonds.

— Vous n'aviez qu'à épouser quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Rodrigue, sous l'avalanche de reproches de Tristan. Je n'ai pas non plus choisi d'avoir un mari ennuyeux à mourir.

— Oh, c'est amusant, je pense exactement la même chose de vous ! Et je rajouterais même frivole, stupide et superficiel ! Maintenant vous allez me dire à qui vous avez emprunté de l'argent, et tout de suite ! cria Tristan.

Plus tard, il regretterait d'avoir dit toutes ses choses à Rodrigue, mais il n'en pouvait juste plus d'être accusé d'être "ennuyeux à mourir". Rodrigue se leva :

— Y a-t-il une autre insulte que vous auriez oubliée ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix calme.

Il voulait juste partir d'ici.

— Oui. Vous êtes rancunier, ajouta Tristan avec un rire sans joie. Le nom et le chiffre, maintenant.

Rodrigue le regarda froidement :

— Non.

— Je vous garantis que si vous ne me les donnez pas, je les trouverai, même si, pour ça, je dois violer votre vie privée.

— Allez-vous faire foutre.

Tristan en fut soufflé. Pendant une seconde, il crut même qu'il allait le gifler.

— Comme vous voulez, dit-il finalement.

— Bonne journée, conclut Rodrigue, se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Quand il fut en dehors de la salle à manger, il s'arrêta une seconde, se sentant trembler. Il le haïssait tellement. Il était la plus mauvaise chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé. S'il n'avait pas été si riche, Rodrigue n'aurait jamais été forcé de l'épouser et peut-être aurait-il pu se marier avec quelqu'un qu'il aurait aimé, comme Glanmore.

Il se demanda si Tristan allait vraiment fouiller dans sa vie privée ? Quels moyens avait-il ? La plupart du temps Glanmore lui avait fait des cadeaux, Rodrigue ne voyait pas comment son époux pourrait remonter jusqu'à lui.

Il monta cependant écrire une courte missive à l'intention de son amant, lui intimant de se montrer discret quelques temps. Pourtant, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : le rejoindre.

Tristan ragea un moment dans la salle à manger, avant de réussir à reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Le lendemain, il payait un farfadet détective privé pour découvrir à qui ils devaient de l'argent, histoire de rembourser tout ça le plus vite possible.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Rodrigue fut très discret. Au début. Car Tristan eut vite l'air complètement accaparé par sa prochaine expédition et Rodrigue crut qu'il avait laissé tomber cette histoire d'argent. Il accepta finalement de dîner avec Glanmore, ce dernier le tannant pour le voir depuis plusieurs jours par lettres. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant luxueux de Londres, Glanmore s'occupant de tout payer, comme d'habitude.

Rodrigue avait envie de lui prendre la main, de l'embrasser mais il resta correct, se sachant dans un établissement public.

Cependant, au moment de transplaner pour se rendre chez son amant, se croyant seuls devant les cheminées, il lui vola un baiser, avant de disparaître.

Une heure plus tard, un farfadet transplanait dans le salon d'Orla, ou Tristan passait la soirée.

— Monsieur Black, j'ai les informations que vous m'avez demandées, dit le petit être, d'une voix traînante.

— Vous auriez pu attendre que je sois rentré, murmura Tristan, outré qu'il ait débarqué au milieu de ses amis qui le regardaient tous avec de grands yeux.

— Le temps, c'est de l'argent.

Tristan se leva du canapé, récupérant le dossier que lui tendait le détective.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Finn en bondissant de son fauteuil. Pourquoi tu as engagé un farfadet, Tristan ?

— Rodrigue emprunte de l'argent, grogna l'intéressé.

— Oui, bon... à ce propos... il est possible qu'il n'ait pas réellement emprunté de l'argent, se moqua le détective. Mais je pense que mes informations répondront tout de même à la question de "où Rodrigue Peverell-Black se fournit-il en robe de soirées".

Il était insupportable, songea Tristan, en sortant un rapport de filature, assorti de photos de Rodrigue dinant avec Glanmore Lestrange, le frère de sa meilleur amie, et...

Finn eut un hoquet et Graham dit quelque chose que Tristan n'entendit pas, les oreilles bourdonnantes, alors que sur un cliché en noir et blanc, son époux jetait un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, avant d'embrasser passionnément Lestrange, encore et encore.

— Ça fera 180 galions, dit le farfadet, tirant enfin Tristan de sa contemplation muette.

— Tenez, et disparaissez, siffla Finn en payant avec sa propre bourse, voulant juste qu'il se tire.

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau seuls tous les quatre dans le salon.

— Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Orla en récupérant les clichés, soucieuse.

— Le défier en duel, répondit brièvement Tristan, sonné.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama son amie en retour, paniquée.

— Il n'a pas le choix, siffla Graham, c'est son honneur qui est en jeu.

— Mais c'est juste un baiser…, protesta encore une fois la jeune femme.

— Juste un baiser ?! s'exclama Finn, hors de lui. Cet homme embrasse le mari de Tristan, on ne peut pas faire plus scandaleux ! Rodrigue mérite le divorce et Lestrange de rejoindre ses ancêtres sur l'heure !

— Mais...

— Je ne vais pas divorcer, les coupa Tristan en se levant, passant son manteau, les mains légèrement tremblante de fureur. Ce serait condamner Rodrigue à une vie de paria, et sa famille à l'humiliation. Mais en ce qui concerne Lestrange...

\- Je t'accompagne, dit Finn en se levant immédiatement.

La petite soirée était définitivement terminée et Tristan ne songeait plus qu'à une chose : laver son honneur en se débarrassant de cette pourriture de Lestrange.

À suivre...

_* Les Marraines la Bonne fée Française : Institution multiséculaire française, unique au monde, que les couples incapables d'avoir des enfants peuvent contacter. Suite à une enquête approfondie sur l'affection que se portent les futurs parents et la sincérité de leur désir d'enfanter, les Marraines la Bonne fée peuvent accepter la requêtes de leurs clients, moyennant un paiement au prorata des revenus de la famille. Car, comme le disait leur fondatrice, la fée Carabosse, qui avait connu un singulier parcours en se recyclant dans la création de bébés sur mesure après avoir fait bien du mal autour d'elle : "Tout l'monde à l'droit d'connaitre l'bonheur, les riches comme les pauvres, mais faudrait pas penser à s'foutre de no't gueule, alors ramenez l'oseille." (Ceci est une traduction approximative, il ne reste que peu d'écrits de la fée Carabosse). En bref, après de longs mois d'attentes, les heureux clients se voit confier un enfant, né dans un choux si c'est un garçon, né dans une rose si c'est une fille, dont les traits de physionomie sont suffisamment proches de ceux de leurs parents pour que tout leur entourage puisse s'exclamer sans honte : "Oh par Merlin, regarde Angustus, il a ton nez en patate !"._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le voyage

**AMORTENTIA**

**Chapitre 4  
**

Dix minutes après avoir appris la nouvelle de la trahison de son époux, Tristan sonnait chez Lestrange. Ce dernier ouvrit, après une longue attente. Son regard devint un peu vide en voyant Tristan Black et le cousin de ce dernier, devant chez lui.

— Mr. Black ? demanda-t-il, sans ouvrir complètement, attrapant discrètement sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

— Dites à Rodrigue de descendre, maintenant, ordonna froidement Tristan.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il arrivait à garder son calme face à cette saloperie. Il avait juste envie de le tuer. Il avait osé toucher son mari, il l'avait baisé, pendant des mois. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas décemment tuer Lestrange là, sur le champ. Il y avait des règles pour les duels, et elles impliquaient que Glanmore ait un témoin, et qu'il ait le temps de se préparer un minimum.

— Pardon ? Nia Glanmore, trop choqué pour réellement bien mentir. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Rodrigue repoussa la porte, blême. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas croire que Tristan était ici. Que savait-il exactement ? Comment cela avait pu arriver ?

— Je n'ai plus le droit de dîner avec mes amis ? intervint-il, avec le dernier soupçon d'audace qui lui restait.

Tristan crut qu'il allait le frapper, mais Finn posa sa main sur son avant-bras, le lui broyant presque.

— Demain, onze heure, derrière le palais de justice, articula Tristan pour Lestrange, après avoir détourné difficilement son regard de Rodrigue.

Glanmore blêmit plus encore, il réussit cependant à articuler un "très bien", sans émotion et Rodrigue se sentit horrifié.

— Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je le reconnais, je ne devrais pas être ici ce soir, ça n'arrivera plus, je vous le jure.

— La ferme, Rodrigue, siffla son époux. Je sais parfaitement pourquoi vous étiez ici ce soir, d'accord ? Maintenant vous rentrez, avant que je ne demande le divorce à vos parents.

Rodrigue comprit que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de discuter maintenant. Tristan semblait bien trop furieux pour ça. À présent qu'il était confronté aux conséquences de ses actes, il ressentait une honte terrible. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un homme allait mourir par sa faute.

Il adressa un dernier regard à Glanmore puis transplana et attendit Tristan dans le hall de leur maison, avec angoisse.

Dès qu'il fut partit, Tristan envoya son poing dans le visage de Glanmore.

— Vous allez regretter ça. Vous allez le regrettez terriblement. Mais, heureusement pour vous, ça ne durera pas longtemps, vu que demain à la même heure, votre sœur vous enterrera, siffla le jeune homme, contenant avec beaucoup de peine sa colère. Voir le nez en sang de Glanmore ne le soulagea qu'à peine, et il transplana avec Finn, devant le manoir.

— Ça va aller pour demain, tu es dix fois meilleur que ce lâche.

— Je sais, répondit son ami, le souffle court, inspirant profondément.

Ils restèrent vingt minutes dehors, avant qu'il ne se décide à rentrer. Finn ne retourna à la soirée qu'après s'être assuré que Tristan saurait garder son calme face à Rodrigue. En rentrant, le jeune homme tomba sur son époux, qui l'attendait. Il l'affronta du regard, brièvement, avant de le contourner pour monter se coucher.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça, l'arrêta Rodrigue, alors qu'il passait devant lui. Ce n'était que ce soir, c'était une terrible erreur. Qui est au courant ?

Rodrigue avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir en attendant son retour et il en avait conclu que quelqu'un avait dû les apercevoir au restaurant, c'était la seule explication plausible pour lui. S'il n'y avait que Tristan et Finn qui le savaient, le duel pouvait être évité, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis arrivé à un stade de fureur où il n'est vraiment pas nécessaire de me pousser plus encore en me prenant pour un imbécile. Vous articulez encore un seul mensonge, et je ne suis pas certain de me retenir de vous frapper, murmura Tristan.

Il se sentait tellement humilié, naïf et malheureux. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que Rodrigue irait voir ailleurs, le ferait cocu avec un homme dix fois plus séduisant, alors que lui s'était astreint à un stupide célibat.

Rodrigue eut une grimace de dépit. Tristan avait le droit de se sentir furieux, ce qu'il avait fait était inacceptable et déshonorant. Mais si personne n'était au courant, ce ne serait pas si grave.

— Pardonnez-moi, dit-il, sachant en même temps que rien ne pouvait l'excuser.

Tristan lui jeta un long regard, empli de colère et de déception, avant de monter les escaliers, laissant Rodrigue planté là. Très bien, son égo en avait pris un coup, d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire, dans le fond, que son époux stupide et superficiel ait convolé avec un autre ? Songea Rodrigue en serrant les poings.

Cette nuit-là, il fut incapable de dormir, se levant sans arrêt, marchant dans sa chambre ou gardant les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Tristan ou Glanmore allait mourir demain matin. C'était si bête. Il ne pouvait envisager la mort de Glanmore, c'était impossible. Et l'idée que Tristan trépasse parce que lui-même l'avait trompé et n'avait pas respecté ses vœux de mariage le rendaient tout aussi malade. Il pleura de dépit et de frustration pendant une petite heure, se sentant terriblement mal.

Tout ça était de sa faute. Il avait cédé à Glanmore, il était allé chez lui, l'avait séduit alors qu'il était marié et qu'il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il faisait était mal. A cause de lui un homme allait mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Tristan, de son côté, dormit à peine plus que Rodrigue, trouvant le sommeil vers cinq heures du matin. Il savait très bien qu'il avait complètement merdé en épousant Rodrigue. Il aurait dû se marier avec Orion, ou quelqu'un qui avait envie de l'épouser aussi. Il avait cru à l'époque que ce ne serait qu'une formalité, qu'il s'entendrait cordialement avec son époux, et que s'ils n'étaient pas amoureux -il ne l'avait jamais été-, ils auraient au moins une relation de confiance et de soutient, comme ses parents avait pu l'avoir.

Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait avec quelqu'un qui ne le comprenait pas, qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus, et qui avait finalement décidé de le punir en le trahissant et en l'humiliant au-delà des mots. Il n'arrivait même pas à être inquiet pour demain, obsédé par l'idée que son mariage était un tel gâchis que si demain il trouvait la mort, ce serait peut-être préférable à la honte qu'était la sienne ce soir.

À sept heures il avalait un petit déjeuner, avant de croiser Rodrigue, qui semblait épuisé également. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole et Tristan monta mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers, s'assurant que tout était à jour si jamais Lestrange se révélait être un excellent duelliste.

Orla sonna chez eux à huit heures et pénétra dans le hall avec une mine défaite. Tristan savait qu'elle était là pour le supplier de ne pas le faire, mais il ne comptait pas franchement l'écouter.

— Je t'en prie, n'y va pas, insista-t-elle en le suivant vers le petit salon. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne vas pas tuer un homme, Tristan ! Surtout l'amant de ton époux, il ne te le pardonnera jamais !

— Tu es née moldue, Orla, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Lestrange savait à quoi il s'exposait en touchant un homme marié. On doit tous assumer les conséquences de nos choix.

Rodrigue aurait voulu intervenir, mais il savait que, quoi qu'il dirait, ce serait mal pris et que Tristan ferait exactement l'inverse, il resta donc caché dans la salle à manger, la tête entre les mains.

Il lui semblait n'y avoir aucune issue heureuse possible.

Les discussions furent étouffées quand la porte du petit salon fut refermée et Rodrigue ne pouvait que deviner ce qui se disait entre ces quatre murs. Vers dix heures, quand Tristan ressortit, Rodrigue prit son courage à deux mains. Orla et Finn étaient également là. Il ignora les deux amis de son époux, ne regardant que Tristan :

— Je vous en prie, n'y allez pas, le supplia-t-il, une dernière fois.

— Vous voulez venir ? proposa cyniquement Tristan, au lieu de répondre à sa pathétique supplique.

— C'était uniquement ma faute, continua Rodrigue, les joues brûlantes, détestant l'idée qu'Orla et Finn le voient dans cet état : fatigué, les traits tirés, à supplier Tristan d'épargner la vie de son amant. C'est moi qui l'ai séduit.

— Épargnez-moi les détails de votre trahison, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir ce genre d'images en tête.

Orla posa sa main sur son avant-bras, espérant le calmer, mais Tristan se dégagea sèchement et tourna les talons pour quitter cette maison et régler le problème. Rodrigue se retrouva donc seul avec la jeune fille. Il fut incapable de soutenir son regard désolé, ou d'articuler le moindre mot, restant figé dans l'entrée. Orla fut elle-même bien en peine de le réconforter, morte de peur pour Tristan. Elle s'assit sur le petit banc dans le hall, et attendit en silence, priant intérieurement pour que son ami revienne en un seul morceau.

Rodrigue resta debout un bon moment, avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur, s'asseyant au sol. Il était attentif au moindre bruit, se faisant tous les scénarii possibles et imaginables dans sa tête. Peut-être n'allaient-ils pas aller jusqu'à se tuer ? Si l'un deux était suffisamment blessé, un vainqueur pourrait être déclaré et le duel terminé, non ? Ils n'étaient plus au moyen-âge, ils ne pouvaient pas s'entretuer pour une erreur d'adolescent. Le temps passa terriblement lentement. Vers onze heures quarante-cinq, ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles et Rodrigue devait s'empêcher d'envoyer un hibou ou de transplaner directement sur le lieu où le duel devait avoir lieu.

Tristan, Finn et Graham attendirent pendant près de trois quart d'heure derrière le palais de Justice. Lestrange semblait avoir décidé de prendre son temps avant de finir se faire tuer. Ce fut finalement Anthéa Lestrange qui transplana, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir. Il était clair à présent, que ce sale lâche de Glanmore ne viendrait pas.

— Où est votre frère ? demanda immédiatement Tristan.

— Il ne viendra pas, l'informa Anthéa. Il est parti tôt ce matin.

Tristan ne sut pas s'il était soulagé ou encore plus en colère.

— Si jamais il revient à Londres, ou s'il essaie d'une façon ou d'une autre de contacter Rodrigue, je le tuerai. Et cette fois, je ne m'embarrasserais pas de lui proposer un duel équitable, puisque la lâcheté semble être sa qualité première, dit-il froidement, en rangeant sa baguette dans son fourreau de cuir.

Anthéa serra les dents mais acquiesça, signe qu'elle avait parfaitement compris et que le message serait transmis.

Les deux hommes revinrent donc vers midi, transplanant devant le manoir Black. Orla et Rodrigue se levèrent en même temps en les voyant arriver. Rodrigue crut qu'il allait se sentir mal lorsque son regard croisa celui de Tristan.

Glanmore était-il est mort ?

Orla montra beaucoup plus franchement son soulagement quant au nom du vainqueur, sautant au cou de Tristan en éclatant en sanglots de soulagement. Ce dernier, quoi que surpris au premier abord, lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, sans essayer de la repousser.

— Il a fui Londres ce matin, dit Finn, mettant un terme aux angoisses de Rodrigue.

Rodrigue ferma les yeux de soulagement. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre au niveau de ses tempes. Savoir qu'il ne reverrait jamais Glanmore n'était qu'un détail à côté du fait qu'il était toujours en vie.

— J'ai prévenu sa sœur que si jamais il essayait de vous contacter, je le ferai tuer, précisa Tristan en relevant enfin les yeux vers Rodrigue.

Rodrigue hocha la tête :

— Ça n'arrivera pas, jura-t-il, d'une voix sèche.

— Tant mieux, murmura froidement son époux, en se détachant doucement d'Orla.

Il n'aurait pas à tuer un homme aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, il aurait aimé voir la vie quitter les yeux du bellâtre qui avait osé poser ses mains sur ce qui était sien.

Rodrigue se sentit rapidement de trop. L'angoisse et le stress s'évanouissaient, laissant place à la fatigue et à la stupeur.

— Je vais me retirer dans mes appartements, dit-il, sans que personne ne réagisse. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Il tourna donc les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla, prenant un bain, l'esprit engourdi, avant de passer des vêtements d'intérieur. Il ne savait pas comment agir, ou quoi faire. Il avait la sensation que tout son monde s'était écroulé, que les cartes avaient été rebattues sans son accord et qu'il allait devoir faire avec, aussi difficile que cela pouvait sembler.

Tristan le laissa tranquille toute l'après-midi, la passant chez son oncle. Ce dernier fut horrifié que son neveux ne l'ait pas prévenu pour le duel, presque autant que par l'idée que Lestrange ait osé bafouer son honneur en s'appropriant son époux, avant de fuir lâchement. Ils en discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Tristan était à la base venu pour obtenir des conseils sur comment surveiller et punir Rodrigue. Cependant, très vite, la conversation lui échappa, et tourna autours de "comment établir une relation" avec son époux.

— Mais je ne veux plus avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec lui ! Il m'a humilié, en plus d'être insupportable et...

— Et vous allez passer encore au moins soixante ans avec lui.

— Quand je pense que j'ai suivi vos conseils sur ce coup-là.

Son oncle se racla la gorge, vexé d'être mis en défaut.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le mariage, c'est parfois difficile. Vous ne pouvez pas juste le traiter comme un animal de compagnie qui aurait fait une bêtise. Vous allez devoir communiquer avec lui, le traiter comme un adulte, comme un compagnon, et croyez-moi, vous avez du travail à ce niveau-là.

Tristan n'apprécia pas vraiment la façon dont son oncle avait de tourner les choses, comme si tout était de sa faute. Il devait cependant reconnaître que ce qu'il disait faisait sens, et au fond de lui, il savait que William avait raison. C'est pourquoi ce soir-là, il dîna avec Rodrigue, l'observant entre deux bouchées d'un délicieux tourteau à la crème.

Rodrigue avait dû faire un effort pour venir au dîner et être présentable. Il avait dormi tout l'après-midi et y serait encore si Ivy ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il fixait son assiette depuis plusieurs minutes après n'avoir mangé qu'une ou deux bouchées, un silence écrasant entre lui et son époux.

— Je pars pour la Chine à la fin du mois, étudier le Boutefeu, dont la population a singulièrement baissé ses dernières années. Ce sera un voyage d'au moins quatre mois. Et vous allez venir avec moi, expliqua Tristan, en observant chacune de ses réactions.

Il réussit parfaitement à capter l'attention de son époux.

— Pardon ? dit-t-il, arrêtant de touiller sa nourriture.

Est-ce que c'était une blague ?

— Ce n'est pas... pas uniquement pour vous punir, nuança Tristan, essayant de se souvenir de ce que lui avait conseillé son oncle.

Donc, c'était bien pour le punir, en conclut Rodrigue.

— Et je peux savoir en quoi je vais vous être utile en Chine ? demanda-t-il, croisant les bras. Je vous rappelle que mon seul talent est d'organiser des bals.

Et me mentir et me rendre dingue, songea Tristan, prenant sur lui pour répondre.

— Vous parlez plusieurs langues, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et vous étiez très doué en sortilèges à Poudlard.

Rodrigue le défia du regard, de longues secondes, avant de reprendre :

— Je ne veux pas venir.

— Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas vous laisser seul à Londres pendant quatre mois. Je ne vous fais plus confiance, et je pense qu'au-delà de ça, ce voyage pourrait nous permettre d'apprendre à nous connaître.

Ça lui arrachait la bouche de se justifier, mais selon William, dire "c'est comme ça et pas autrement" n'était pas la bonne façon d'établir une relation saine avec Rodrigue.

Rodrigue se sentait extrêmement méfiant envers la tentative de rapprochement de son époux.

— Je ne savais pas que faire connaissance avec moi était quelque chose qui vous intéressait, déclara-t-il, mimant la surprise.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et enchaîna :

— Ai-je le choix de toute façon ? Votre décision semble déjà prise.

Tristan le trouvait bien hargneux pour quelqu'un qui aurait dû faire profil bas pendant au moins dix ans.

— Vous avez le choix, le contredit-il calmement. C'est ça ou le divorce.

Rodrigue rougit, très gêné qu'il lui reparle de divorce. Tristan savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un choix envisageable.

— Très bien, je vous accompagnerai. Avez-vous autre chose à m'imposer ?

— Je ne vous impose rien, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est uniquement une proposition, nuança Tristan, toujours aussi polaire. Et non, je n'ai pas d'autre exigence, mise à part votre fidélité, qui je l'espère ne sera plus jamais prise en défaut.

Rodrigue eut du mal à soutenir son regard, ne supportant pas d'entendre Tristan parler d'infidélité et de divorce.

— Quand partons-nous exactement ?

— Dans six jours, répondit Tristan en terminant son diner. Ça vous laisse juste le temps de vous constituer une garde-robe adaptée.

— Six jours ? Répéta Rodrigue, croyant que c'était une blague.

Mais son époux n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter ces dernières heures.

— Où allons-nous exactement ?

— Dans la campagne de Shanghai. Des forêts, principalement, précisa Tristan.

Merveilleux.

— Où dormirons-nous pendant quatre mois ?

— Chez les locaux, à l'hôtel parfois, mais la plupart du temps, dans des tentes.

Rodrigue eut légèrement envie de mourir. Son découragement dût se lire sur son visage car Tristan resta perplexe. Il fit cependant un effort pour ne pas lui parler avec dédain, se rappelant qu'il devait le traiter comme un adulte. William avait été très insistant à ce sujet. Comme un adulte, et pas comme un enfant capricieux.

— Je vais vous laisser le temps de vous remettre de cette information. Ivy vous transmettra la liste des vêtements nécessaires pour le voyage, dit-il en se levant de table.

Rodrigue releva la tête en l'entendant se lever.

— Je veux pouvoir inspecter le matériel que nous emmènerons, le prévint-il.

S'ils devaient emmener une tente, ce ne serait pas n'importe laquelle.

— Je n'en suis pas à ma première expédition, je ne vais pas emmener du matériel défectueux, répondit Tristan, outré qu'il veuille repasser derrière lui.

— Je ne veux pas vérifier s'il est défectueux ou non, je veux vérifier qu'il est le plus moderne et le plus confortable possible.

Tristan leva les yeux au ciel, bien malgré lui. Il n'y connaissait rien en matériel.

— Vous pourrez inspecter le matériel, mais je garde la main sur la décision finale.

Rodrigue hocha la tête, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix que de donner son accord et Tristan sortit de la salle à manger pour aller vaquer à il ne savait quelle occupation. Pour sa part, il rejoignit rapidement ses appartements. Quand il pensait que bientôt il serait perdu en pleine campagne chinoise avec un homme qu'il avait déshonoré et qui le détestait, c'était tout à fait déprimant. Il passa la soirée à écrire quelques lettres, mettant ses affaires en ordre pour le départ.

Tristan s'occupa lui aussi de préparer le voyage, histoire de détourner ses pensées de Rodrigue et Lestrange. Il avait envie de lui tordre le cou parfois, c'était douloureux de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Durant la semaine, ils réussirent à ne pas trop s'insulter, limitant les échanges à quelques politesses banales, ce qui était déjà plus que ces dernières semaines. Tristan devait faire des efforts surhumains (lui semblait-il) pour être gentil et patient avec le type qui l'avait trompé.

La veille du départ arriva très vite, et ce soir-là, Tristan retrouva ses amis dans un pub, pour une petite soirée avant une séparation de quatre mois. Il savait que Rodrigue était lui aussi avec ses amis, et l'imaginait sans mal se lamenter en long en large et en travers quant au sort tragique qui lui était réservé.

Il se trompait cependant. Seule Anthéa était au courant de l'affaire et Rodrigue présenta le voyage comme une expédition durant laquelle il tenait à accompagner son mari. Paula et Ernest parurent un peu perplexes, sachant très bien que Rodrigue ne filait pas le parfait amour avec Tristan mais le ton froid de leur ami les dissuada de chercher plus loin des réponses. Rodrigue but peu, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes et il rentra vers minuit, voulant être en forme demain au réveil et ne pas donner une bonne raison à Tristan de l'insulter ou de le prendre de haut comme il savait si bien le faire.

Il se leva vers 5h30 et était prêt sur les coups de 6h30, ses affaires empaquetées dans des valises réduites. Il avait scrupuleusement suivi les indications de la liste de son époux et savait qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

Tristan le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, en essayant de se souvenir pourquoi diable il avait voulu emmener une personne qu'il détestait gâcher une de ses excursions bien aimées. Si William s'était encore trompé, il le tuerait.

— Vous êtes près ? demanda-t-il en arrivant dans le hall.

Il se reprit mentalement "bonjour !" mais c'était trop tard.

— De toute évidence, lui répondit Rodrigue, polaire, avant de récupérer un sac de voyage posé sur le sol.

Ils devaient transplaner vers un lieu où se trouverait un portoloin, qui les amènerait à un autre portoloin et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que leur voyage s'achève et qu'ils arrivent à Shanghai. Pour le reste de la route, ce serait plus compliqué. Rodrigue supposa qu'ils allaient devoir utiliser des moyens moldus pour atteindre les petits villages chinois où son mari désirait aller s'enterrer.

Comme aucun d'eux ne faisait un geste, il leva mentalement les yeux au ciel puis tendit sa main à son époux, ne connaissant pas le lieu où ils devaient se rendre. Tristan la lui prit un peu brusquement, parfaitement conscient que c'était leur premier contact depuis des mois entiers. Puis, il transplana sur son lieu de travail, retrouvant Orla sur place, qui devait les accompagner, ainsi que Herman Nigellus, un autre de ses collègues ; grand, châtain, sombre et séduisant.

— Bonjour ! les salua vivement Orla, visiblement bien plus fraîche et pimpante qu'eux. Bien dormi, près pour le départ ?

— Oui, à peu près, sourit Tristan, en serrant la main d'Herman, avant de le présenter à Rodrigue.

Rodrigue fut très poli, mais resta cependant en retrait. Il savait très bien qu'Orla devait les accompagner, Tristan le lui avait dit, ce qui ne lui convenait absolument pas. Savoir qu'elle était au courant de tout concernant son adultère lui était insupportable. Il n'arrivait pas à croiser son regard ou même à la regarder.

Il y eut un dernier débriefing, chacun vérifiant encore une fois la liste des affaires apportées. Rodrigue bénit d'ailleurs l'inventeur du sort de réduction, car cela lui avait permis de ne pas faire de choix trop cornélien concernant ce qu'ils pouvaient emmener.

— Où se trouve le Portoloin ? demanda-t-il, alors que son mari semblait complètement avoir oublié sa présence, plongé dans une discussion avec Herman et Orla.

Il sentait que ce voyage allait être long. Très long.

— C'est l'emballage de chocolat ! s'exclama Orla en lui désignant le papier chiffonné et taché soigneusement posé sur son bureau. Il part dans dix minutes. Vous n'êtes jamais venu ici, Rodrigue, n'est-ce pas ? Tristan, tu devrais lui montrer ton bureau, c'est l'occasion !

Tristan soutint le regard de son ami en plissant très légèrement les paupières, avant de céder.

— Vous voulez voir mon bureau, Rodrigue ? s'entendit-il demander.

— Oui, avec plaisir, répondit Rodrigue, assez mal à l'aise.

Il suivit Tristan en dehors de la pièce, découvrant les lieux où son époux passait tant d'heures.

C'était des bureaux de recherche, cela se voyait, le budget ne devait pas être exponentiel.

Le bureau n'était pas très grand et très encombré par de la paperasse, des cartes, des photos, et un certain nombre de boîtes étiquetées entassées sur les étagères.

Rodrigue explora ce qui ressemblait à la tanière de son mari, regardant les affiches et les cartes sur les murs, touchant les boîtes jusqu'à son bureau où son regard fut attiré par une photo de Tristan, qui arborait un sourire éclatant, entouré de ses amis et de son oncle. Puis, il vint retourner l'autre cadre, juste à côté, dont la face était cachée. Il s'agissait d'une image de Tristan et lui, prise sans doute peu après la cérémonie. On pouvait voir Tristan passer une main au niveau de ses reins alors qu'ils se retournaient tous deux vers le photographe. Troublé, il reposa la photo comme il l'avait trouvée, sans regarder son époux, faisant mine de continuer à regarder les différents objets dans la pièce.

Tristan maudit Orla jusqu'à la dixième génération pour lui avoir offert cette photo.

— Elle a dû tomber, grogna-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Super mensonge Tristan, tellement crédible, songea-t-il, désabusé.

— Oui, répondit juste Rodrigue, faisant mine de le croire. Nous devrions y retourner, le Portoloin va s'activer.

Tristan soupira brièvement avant de redresser la photo d'un coup de baguette magique. Plusieurs fois, il avait songé à juste la ranger dans un tiroir et l'oublier, mais parfois, quand il était tard, ou qu'il s'était disputé avec Rodrigue, il avait aimé l'avoir à portée pour essayer de se souvenir que brièvement, très brièvement, il avait été heureux de l'épouser.

Ils retournèrent à la salle de repos, et Herman désigna le portoloin qui commençait à frémir.

— Il va bientôt être l'heure, venez, proposa-t-il, en posant un doigt sur le papier d'emballage vide.

Rodrigue posa également un doigt sur l'emballage.

Il n'aimait pas trop transplaner mais cela restait le moyen de transport le plus simple et, également, le plus sûr.

A l'heure précise, il se mit en marche et ils furent propulsés tous les quatre vers un nouvel endroit, un petit palais turc à ce qui lui semblait.

— Le prochain Portoloin est une paire de lunette de soleil cassée, leur apprit Herman, se mettant à chercher.

Ils le trouvèrent assez facilement, et se tinrent près, l'objet s'activant deux minutes plus tard.

Ils firent trois sauts différents, avant d'arriver devant un petit hôtel, à Shanghai, ou un guide local était là pour les accueillir. Tristan n'écouta absolument pas ce qu'il avait à leur dire, vomissant ce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'avaler, dans les premières toilettes qu'il trouva. Il détestait les portoloins. C'était toujours l'enfer pour lui.

— Désolée, grimaça Orla pour le guide et les deux autres.

Elle-même était un peu pâlotte, mais jamais elle ne vomissait après ce genre de voyages.

Rodrigue n'était pas très bien non plus, mais il garda contenance, se remettant assez rapidement. Ils dormiraient ici ce soir, ce qui leur laissait la journée pour découvrir Shangai et se remettre du voyage en Portoloin pour certain. Une fois que Tristan put se remettre debout, le guide les emmena jusqu'à leurs chambres et Rodrigue découvrit celle, minuscule, qu'il allait devoir partager avec son époux. Après des mois à faire chambre à part c'était... un choc.

C'était Tristan qui avait réservé. Il aurait préféré deux lits séparés, voir même deux chambres séparées, mais ça ne se faisait pas du tout ici ; deux époux, un seul lit. Ils auraient été particulièrement mal vus par leur guide si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Il espérait qu'ils y survivraient.

Rodrigue ignora complètement le lit, faisant comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire et jeta un sort sur ses valises pour qu'elles retrouvent leur taille normale. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et il récupéra des vêtements plus légers pour se changer, avant de se tourner vers Tristan qui feuilletait un dépliant.

— Pouvez-vous sortir une minute ? demanda-t-il, histoire de retrouver un peu d'intimité.

Tristan lui jeta un regard, pas vraiment surpris que son époux face une scène pour ne pas se retrouver nu devant lui. Après tout, il était amoureux d'un autre.

Il sortit donc, comme demandé, récupérant au passage ses affaires pour aller se changer dans la chambre d'Orla.

Rodrigue se changea puis ressortit de la chambre. Il croisa son époux dans un couloir, qui revenait de celle d'Orla :

— Je vais me promener, lui annonça-t-il.

— Pas tout seul, répondit immédiatement Tristan. Shanghai n'est pas une ville très sûre pour un jeune anglais.

— Je ne vais pas beaucoup m'éloigner et je resterai dans les artères principales. Je suis déjà venu deux fois dans cette ville, lui apprit Rodrigue. Je la connais bien.

Tristan hésita.

— Vous êtes déjà venu ? répéta-t-il.

— Deux fois, lui confirma Rodrigue, attendant qu'il lui donne son autorisation.

Qu'est-ce qui le surprenait tant que ça ? Qu'il ait voyagé avant de se marier ? Qu'il ait une vie en dehors de la chambre à coucher de son époux ?

Tristan se mordit légèrement les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il soit seul dans cette ville, mais William avait dit qu'il fallait arrêter de le traiter comme un enfant.

— Très bien, finit-il par abdiquer.

— À ce soir, le salua Rodrigue, avant de le dépasser pour sortir.

Il se retrouva rapidement dans le brouhaha impressionnant de la ville de Shanghai. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, c'était avec son oncle, sa tante et sa cousine, quand il avait quinze ans. Ça lui semblait être dans une autre vie. Il flâna dans les rues un moment, rentrant surtout dans les petites boutiques de livres, y découvrant des ouvrages souvent rares et introuvables en Angleterre. Il en acheta quelques-uns; Tristan ne verrait même pas la différence sur leur compte en banque tant la vie était peu chère ici.

Il mangea dans un petit bouiboui où il se rappelait être venu la dernière fois et rentra en fin d'après-midi, fatigué mais assez satisfait de sa journée.

Tristan passa une bonne après-midi lui aussi, visitant quelques temples avec Orla et Herman, avant de rentrer, un peu après Rodrigue. Il fut intérieurement soulagé de le voir en un seul morceau.

— Nous sortons dîner au restaurant dans une heure, ça va aller pour vous préparer ? demanda-t-il en trouvant son époux sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, à l'ombre avec un livre.

Rodrigue releva la tête vers lui, le dévisageant derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

— Une heure seulement ? Je crains que ce ne soit vraiment trop court, vous auriez pu me prévenir à l'avance, répondit-il.

— Nous venons de rentrer, répondit Tristan, perturbé, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réponse.

Lui ne mettait que quinze minutes à peine pour se préparer. Il se demanda même si Rodrigue ne se moquait pas de lui. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

— Je serai prêt, précisa-t-il, revenant à sa lecture.

Tristan plissa les paupières, agacé de ne pas avoir compris que l'autre se foutait de sa gueule. Il le laissa à ses occupations, rejoignant leur chambre pour se décrasser un peu et s'habiller correctement. Rodrigue le surprit, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Tristan était à moitié nu. Il rougit brutalement, ne s'y étant pas du tout attendu :

— Excusez-moi, bafouilla-t-il, s'apprêtant à refermer la porte.

Tristan attrapa rapidement la chemise qu'il s'apprêtait à passer.

— Non, c'est bon, j'ai presque terminé, répondit-il.

Il ne voulait pas le choquer, mais bon, ils étaient un peu pressés.

Rodrigue referma donc la porte, histoire d'éviter que n'importe qui puisse voir son mari dans cette tenue et se dirigea vers sa valise pour y ranger le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il prit soin de ne pas regarder le coin de la chambre où Tristan se trouvait. Il choisit ensuite ses vêtements pour la soirée, puis s'assit sur le lit, attendant que son époux termine.

— Vous avez apprécié votre balade ? se força à demander Tristan, qui ne se sentait pourtant absolument pas concerné par cette question.

Rodrigue dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas l'envoyer se faire voir. Il avait l'air si concerné.

— Je préfère que vous ne me posiez pas de question dont vous vous contrefichez de la réponse, répondit-il sèchement. Et j'aimerais me changer.

Tristan se sentit un peu honteux d'avoir été si rapidement découvert.

— Désolé, grogna-t-il, s'excusant pour la première fois depuis… toujours.

Il sortit de la chambre, le laissant se débrouiller pour être présentable.

Rodrigue le rejoignit dans le hall de l'hôtel un peu plus tard, Herman s'y trouvai déjà. Il les laissa discuter entre eux, en attendant Orla, très rancunier envers son époux malgré ses excuses. Enfin, la jeune femme les rejoignit et ils purent partir dîner dans un hôtel luxueux de la ville où Tristan avait réservé. Ils furent très bien accueillis et rapidement installés. Rodrigue adorait la nourriture chinoise, et goûter à des plats exotiques en général, ce qui le dérida un peu. Il ne participa quasiment pas à la conversation cependant, répondant poliment quand Herman ou Orla lui posaient une question, s'en tenant là.

Le dîner se passa très bien, du point de vue de Tristan, qui appréciait lui aussi de manger de la nourriture étrangère. Après dîner, ils prirent un verre sur les bords de l'eau, et rentrèrent vers onze heures. Orla avait préparé à l'avance quelques potions pour limiter les effets du décalage horaire, et elle les distribua en rentrant à l'hôtel. Le lendemain, ils devaient partir vers six heures, et ne pouvaient pas vraiment se permettre d'être fatigués.

— Ça va aller pour dormir ou vous voulez que je jette un sortilège de fraîcheur ? proposa Tristan quand, enfin, il se retrouva seul dans la chambre avec son époux, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des semaines.

— Ça ira, lui répondit Rodrigue, s'asseyant sur le lit, lui tournant le dos pour se changer.

Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir et il en avait conclu qu'il était ridicule de sortir de leur chambre à chaque fois que l'un d'eux devait se dénuder. Ils allaient rester quatre mois ensemble, très certainement dans des chambres similaires à celle-là, alors autant faire un effort tout de suite.

Une fois en pyjama, un vêtement très léger qui donnait à Rodrigue la sensation de ne rien porter, il fit voler le livre qu'il lisait en ce moment pour continuer là où il s'était arrêté.

Tristan avait fait mine de préparer ses vêtements pour le lendemain tout le temps du changement de tenue de Rodrigue. Quand son époux fut à nouveau décent, lui-même se changea rapidement, dos à lui, avant de se mettre dans le lit, soufflant la bougie de son côté. Il espérait trouver rapidement le sommeil, mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, il était un peu perturbé par la présence de son époux détesté et désiré à quelques centimètres de lui.

Rodrigue pour sa part se plongea dans sa lecture, une petite flamme éclairant son livre pour ne pas déranger son époux. Au fur et à mesure des pages, il oublia complètement l'homme allongé à côté de lui, ainsi que l'heure, obnubilé par l'intrigue de son roman.

Vers minuit cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il risquait d'être exténué le lendemain matin et il finit par fermer l'ouvrage, avec regret, mettant fin au sort qui gardait la flamme allumée.

Il s'allongea aux côtés de Tristan, profondément endormi, inoffensif pour une fois, et écouta longuement sa respiration, avant d'enfin réussir à trouver le sommeil.

Comme convenu, à cinq heures, le réveil fut très difficile pour ceux qui ne s'étaient pas couchés à dix heures.

— On part dans une heure, murmura Tristan à son époux mollement étendu dans les draps.

Il avait dû avoir chaud cette nuit, sa peau était collante de transpiration. Pauvre chou.

Rodrigue fronça les sourcils, se retournant légèrement, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

— Il fait encore nuit, se plaignit-il.

Tristan ne s'était pas franchement attendu à ce que Rodrigue, la pudeur incarnée (enfin, sauf quand il était avec son amant sans doute...) ait déboutonné sa chemise de pyjama durant la nuit. Il perdit donc un instant le fil de ses pensées, son corps et son cerveau lui rappelant douloureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de contact sexuel depuis des mois.

— Je vous avais prévenu que nous partions tôt, murmura Tristan, en se ressaisissant un peu, rabattant un peu sèchement la couverture sur son corps pour le soustraire à son regard.

Rodrigue grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Tant de bonne humeur dès le matin" et attendit que Tristan ait quitté la chambre pour se lever et se préparer, combattant la fatigue.

Il rejoignit tout le monde en bas, avec ses bagages, à l'heure pour avaler un petit déjeuner avant la longue journée qui les attendait.

Tristan avait déjà fini de manger pour sa part et était en pleine discussion avec leur guide, dont l'anglais approximatif n'était pas d'une grande aide.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son époux, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tâche : s'assurer que Wang avait parfaitement compris ou ils voulaient aller.

Ils partirent un quart d'heure plus tard, quittant Shanghai pour sa campagne.

— Vous avez l'air fatigué, vous avez veillé tard ? demanda Orla, assise en face de Rodrigue dans la petite carriole qui devait les amener le plus loin possible.

Depuis hier, Orla faisait des efforts pour lui parler et essayer de l'intégrer, c'était à la fois touchant et agaçant.

— Oui, j'ai beaucoup lu, admit-il. Je n'aurais pas dû.

— Vous pouvez peut-être reprendre un peu de la potion que nous prenons pour limiter le décalage horaire. Ça fait un bon booste, proposa Orla.

— Laisse-le un peu, il sait se gérer, répondit Tristan en roulant des yeux, agacé de la voir materner Rodrigue.

Rodrigue remercia Orla du bout des lèvres, avant de regarder par la fenêtre pour le reste du trajet. Même dans une conversation où on ne lui demandait pas son avis, Tristan était obligé de faire chier. Comment Orla faisait-elle pour être amie avec ce type ?

Vers midi, ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de nul part, ce qui n'était pas encore suffisamment loin, car ils devaient reprendre la route après avoir déjeuné. Leur hôte à Shanghai leur avait préparé de la nourriture et ils mangèrent sur des rochers, face à des rizières et à, plus loin en arrière fond, de majestueuses montagnes. Rodrigue devait reconnaître que le paysage était à couper le souffle.

Tristan s'était rendu compte, avec un peu de retard cependant, que ça remarque n'avait pas plus à Rodrigue. C'est pourquoi, il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour déjeuner, ayant parfaitement en mémoire les remontrances de son oncle.

— C'est beau, non ?

Rodrigue le regarda, longuement, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans le foutu cerveau de son époux.

— Oui. Et quel temps magnifique, rajouta-t-il, histoire de parler de la météo et de rajouter un peu de banalité à cette conversation.

Tristan eut un bref sourire, comprenant que l'autre se moquait de son sujet de conversation.

— Vous êtes toujours d'excellente humeur à ce que je vois.

— Je dois déjà supporter votre présence, lui rappela Rodrigue, je dois en plus me montrer joyeux ?

D'accord, il y allait un peu fort, mais Tristan le cherchait.

Tristan haussa les épaules.

— Non, lui concéda-t-il. Mais vous devriez l'être, vous vous trouvez dans un pays magnifique, en route pour aller traquer et étudier les plus fascinantes créatures sur Terre.

— Vous les trouvez fascinantes, le corrigea Rodrigue que la passion indéfectible de son époux pour ces bestioles les lui avaient presque fait détester.

— Tout le monde les trouve fascinantes. Ou horrifiantes, parfois, c'est vrai que ça peut aussi faire cet effet, réfléchit Tristan.

— Je les trouve ennuyeuses, comme vous, le provoqua Rodrigue en mordant dans son sandwich. Et je pense que c'est être un peu mégalomane que de s'y intéresser autant.

Tristan essaya, vraiment très fort, de ne pas se vexer de se faire traiter, une fois encore, de personne ennuyeuse.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la mégalomanie. A la rigueur, avoir pour objectif principal d'organiser la plus grande soirée d'Angleterre, ça c'est de la mégalomanie, mais travailler sur les dragons...

— Oh, ce ne sont pas du tout les plus grosses créatures du monde magique, s'amusa Rodrigue. Vous essayez de compenser quelque chose peut-être ?

Le visage de Tristan s'embrasa. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucun souci à ce niveau-là, mais entendre son époux se moquer de la taille de son sexe n'était jamais agréable. Il ne répondit rien, finissant sa nourriture sans faire de nouveaux efforts.

Rodrigue se demanda s'il avait tapé dans le mille en le voyant rougir à sa remarque. Pourtant, Tristan n'était pas facile à déstabiliser habituellement.

— Comment s'appelle le village où nous nous rendons ce soir ? Lui demanda ensuite Rodrigue, sagement.

Tristan répondit, du bout des lèvres, très agacé de s'être encore pris un vent alors qu'il avait essayé d'être gentil avec son mari infidèle.

— Où dormirons-nous ? continua Rodrigue, comme si de rien n'était.

— Chez l'habitant, si nous avons de la chance.

Pourquoi il posait des questions, alors que juste avant, il ne voulait plus entendre un son sortir de sa bouche ?

— Et si nous n'avons pas de chance ?

Rodrigue appréciait particulièrement forcer Tristan à discuter avec lui maintenant que ce dernier n'en avait plus aucune envie, sans doute vexé comme un pou.

— Par terre.

Dans nos tentes, crétin, songea Tristan, en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être si méprisant.

— C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, lui fit remarquer Tristan.

— Vous venez de lever les yeux au ciel en me parlant, siffla Rodrigue.

Heureusement, Herman et Orla ne pouvaient pas les entendre se disputer, assis un peu plus loin.

— Vous avez dit que j'étais ennuyeux, m'avez traité de mégalomane, avant de dire que je... compensais, tout ça parce-que j'avais eu le malheur de faire remarquer, en premier lieu, que le paysage était beau. Et puis merde, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me fais chier avec vous, restez à bouder dans votre coin, siffla Tristan en se levant, saoulé au possible.

Rodrigue songea qu'il utilisait un langage complètement inapproprié. C'était les Blacks qui lui avaient appris à jurer comme un charretier ? Il resta effectivement à bouder dans son coin, sortant son appareil pour prendre quelques photos du paysage, avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route, dans une ambiance gaie et légère.

Rodrigue finit par briser le silence, s'adressant au collègue de Tristan, assis face à lui :

— Vous avez toujours voulu étudier les dragons Herman ?

Ce dernier eut l'air un peu surpris que Rodrigue lui parle, s'étant habitué à la discrétion du jeune homme mais il se reprit, lui répondant avec plaisir :

— Oui, toujours. Mon père était chercheur et il m'a transmis son amour des créatures ailés en général et des dragons en particulier. Il n'avait pas les mêmes moyens de déplacement qu'aujourd'hui, c'était plus compliqué, mais il m'a emmené en expédition deux ou trois fois durant mon enfance.

Ils discutèrent donc un moment sur ce sujet, Rodrigue appréciant de parler avec quelqu'un de civilisé. Tristan les fusilla du regard en revanche, dégouté de voir Rodrigue si intéressé par les dragons, alors que, dix minutes plus tôt, il les trouvait ennuyeux à mourir.

Leur taxi improvisé les déposa au dernier village avant la forêt, vers vingt-et-une heure, et leur guide fut chargé d'essayer de leur trouver un endroit où dormir. Il était malheureusement un peu tard et la plupart des maisons avaient fermé leur porte. Ils devraient donc camper ce soir et ils marchèrent un peu pour s'installer aux abords du village, juste avant la forêt.

Rodrigue avait réussi à trouver une tente plus confortable que celle que Tristan amenait habituellement et il la sortit de son sac, s'occupant de l'installer alors qu'Orla et Herman faisaient de même de leur côté. Il aurait été plus simple qu'ils dorment ensemble, d'ailleurs, mais la convenance les en empêchait.

A l'intérieur de la tente qu'il partageait avec Tristan, beaucoup plus grande que l'extérieur, il y avait deux petites pièces : la première leur permettrait de ranger leurs affaires et de se faire à manger, un petit bureau était également présent dans un coin, et la seconde était uniquement constituée d'un lit, rudimentaire, mais tout à fait convenable pour passer quelques nuits. Le lit était pourvu d'une moustiquaire, élément indispensable lorsqu'on voyageait en Asie par de telles températures.

Rodrigue jeta un sort pour allumer les lumières. Malgré l'étroitesse de la tente, l'endroit était plutôt chaleureux. Une seconde, il imagina ce que ça aurait été de voyager ainsi avec Glanmore. Mais penser à ce genre de chose était douloureux et totalement inutile.

Tristan jeta un bref coup d'œil à la tente, une partie de lui trouvait que c'était du luxe inutile, et l'autre, plus pragmatique, lorgnait avec envie sur le lit sûrement confortable.

— Vous avez faim ? demanda-t-il à Rodrigue, en sortant de quoi préparer à dîner.

Rodrigue le regarda faire, avec une certaine perplexité. Il savait cuisiner lui ?

— Oui, dit-il en s'approchant, alors que Tristan mettait des champignons à cuire, ce qui embauma la pièce.

Son époux sortit ensuite deux fines tranches de steaks pour les rajouter à la cuisson. Rodrigue l'arrêta au dernier moment.

— Je ne mange pas de viande, lui apprit-il, étonné que Tristan ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte.

Enfin, non, il n'était pas si étonné que ça. Tristan fronça les sourcils.

— Je n'avais jamais remarqué, admit-il.

Il n'avait jamais fait très attention d'ailleurs.

— Nous allons apprendre tellement de choses l'un de l'autre, c'était épatant, dit cyniquement Rodrigue avant d'aller s'installer au bureau pour écrire.

Il ne proposa pas son aide à Tristan, il ne savait pas faire à manger de toute façon. Son époux leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, priant Merlin de lui donner un peu de force. Il fit donc à manger, sans viande pour son insupportable époux qui avait décidé, pour une raison obscure, de ne pas en manger. Est-ce que le divorce était toujours une option ?

Une fois que le repas fut prêt, ils mangèrent en silence, sans plus s'adresser la parole.

Après dîner, Rodrigue retourna au petit bureau pour écrire, alors que Tristan rejoignait Orla dans sa tente, pour "jouer aux cartes, vous pouvez venir si vous voulez". Ça avait été proposé avec tellement de conviction que Rodrigue avait préféré décliner. De toute manière, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller jouer aux cartes avec eux.

Il écrivit pendant une heure environ, avant de se lever, sa nuque le faisant souffrir. Il se rafraîchit un peu et se changea puis se coucha, à l'abri de la moustiquaire. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, notamment à cause de la chaleur et finit par retirer son haut de pyjama, trouvant le sommeil un peu plus tard.

Tristan le rejoignit alors que Rodrigue venait de s'endormir. Il se déshabilla en silence puis se glissa à son tour dans les draps, à demi nu lui aussi.

— Vous dormez ? murmura-t-il tout bas en détaillant sa silhouette dans la pénombre.

Rodrigue lui répondit "oui" bien trois longues secondes plus tard, dans un grognement étouffé.

Il y eut un court silence.

— Vous pensez à Lestrange ?

La question de Tristan réveilla instantanément Rodrigue, qui rouvrit les yeux, regardant Tristan dans la pénombre :

— Non, répondit-il, sincèrement, le cœur battant.

Tristan, couché sur le dos, fixait les ombres qui dansaient sur le toit de leur tente.

— Il vous manque ?

Rodrigue répondit encore plus lentement que la dernière fois. Il se demandait ce que Tristan cherchait, ce qu'il voulait entendre.

— Un peu, finit-il par dire, tout bas, ce qui était un sacré euphémisme.

Son infidélité était un des seuls sujets qu'il refusait d'utiliser pour blesser Tristan. Il avait bien trop honte pour ça.

— Vous auriez préférez l'épouser ?

Malgré son état d'ivresse avancée, Tristan sut, au moment où il la posa, que cette question était de trop, et il ajouta, en grognant, se retournant dans son lit pour essayer de dormir.

— Laissez tomber, je crois que j'ai trop bu. Bonne nuit Rodrigue.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le journal intime

**AMORTENTIA**

**Chapitre 5**

Rodrigue eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir à nouveau après cette courte conversation avec son époux. Il écouta la respiration de Tristan s'apaiser, lentement, sans réussir à oublier la question qu'il lui avait posée. Aurait-il préféré épouser Glanmore ?

Au matin, il avait encore une tête de déterré. Ça allait devenir une habitude.

Tristan non plus n'était pas très frais. Ils avaient franchement déconné hier soir, avec l'espèce d'alcool local que Wang avait voulu leur faire goûter.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, ils s'éloignèrent de plus en plus de la civilisation, s'enfonçant dans la campagne. Ils marchèrent beaucoup, passant par plusieurs petits villages, avant de couper par la forêt, vers les montagnes, là où les Boutefeu avaient été vus dernièrement.

Rodrigue avait du mal à tenir le rythme ; Tristan s'en rendit rapidement compte. Au début, il n'éprouva aucune pitié pour lui, au contraire. Mais le soir du septième jour, alors que son époux s'endormait à moitié dans l'assiette qu'Orla avait préparée, il sentit son cœur de pierre s'adoucir un peu.

— Nous partirons plus tard demain, dit-il en récupérant les assiettes vides pour faire la vaisselle.

Rodrigue se redressa légèrement sur son siège.

— Pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-il.

Tristan hésita brièvement à lui dire la vérité. Mais il sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

— Je suis un peu fatigué, mentit-il.

— Chochotte, se moqua Herman.

Rodrigue ne le dit pas, mais il était très content de pouvoir dormir un peu le lendemain matin. Il était exténué par le voyage, n'ayant pas du tout l'habitude de marcher autant et dans des conditions aussi rudes.

— Bonne nuit, dit-il, dès le repas terminé, les quittant pour rejoindre sa tente et s'installer au petit bureau pour écrire.

Il commençait à se faire à cette routine, c'était reposant quelque part, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Tristan. Marcher, penser seulement à ce qu'ils allaient manger le soir, écrire et se coucher tôt.

Il était encore en train de travailler quand Tristan le rejoignit. Rodrigue l'observa se changer du coin de l'œil, détournant le regard quand son mari se dénuda complètement, et essaya, avec plus de difficultés, de se concentrer sur ses écrits.

— Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ? demanda Tristan, en récupérant des sous-vêtements propres pour la nuit.

Tous les soirs, Rodrigue s'attablait pour... écrire des choses. Quel genre de choses, ça restait un mystère…

— Rien, répondit agréablement son époux.

— Cher journal, aujourd'hui nous avons fait comme hier, commença Tristan en chantonnant, rangeant ses affaires. J'ai eu très chaud, je me suis fait dévorer par les moustiques. Ce soir j'ai mal aux pieds, et mon estomac ne supporte plus ces infâmes nouilles. Oh cher journal, comme j'aimerais être à Londres, laisser Ivy me préparer à manger, au lieu de devoir avaler les infâmes préparations de ces chercheurs de dragon nuls en cuisine...

Rodrigue arrêta d'écrire pour se tourner vers lui, l'écoutant chanter, atterré.

— J'écris beaucoup mieux que ça, le coupa-t-il dans son délire, plus agacé par le fait que Tristan ait remarqué les quelques boutons de moustique sur sa peau parfaite que par le fait qu'il se foute de sa gueule.

Tristan, toujours à moitié nu, lui adressa un sourire triomphant.

— Alors c'est ça ? Vous tenez un journal ? Pourrais-je le lire à la fin de l'expédition ?

— Non, ce n'est pas un journal. Et si ça en était un, vous ne pourriez absolument pas le lire, ajouta-t-il, histoire que ce soit bien clair.

Tristan n'était pas si laid quand il souriait comme ça et qu'il se...moquait de lui. Le jeune homme eut l'air assez déçu par sa réponse.

— D'accord, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ne me répondez pas "rien", c'est beaucoup de temps passé pour ne _rien_ écrire.

— Je n'ai pas envie de vous en parler, reconnut Rodrigue.

Tristan se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ça l'aurait étonné tiens... Il se détourna de Rodrigue, ne posant pas d'avantage de questions et préféra aller se coucher. En général, Rodrigue écrivait une petite demi-heure. Cela lui laissait juste le temps de jeter un sort de silence, de se masturber en pensant à un beau garçon en train de lui faire l'amour, puis de jeter un sort de nettoyage et de s'endormir tranquillement.

Sauf que ce soir-là, Rodrigue avait été coupé dans le fil de ses pensées et qu'il ne parvint pas à reprendre le fil de son écriture. Il abandonna finalement ses feuilles, les rangeant soigneusement dans son sac, avant de rejoindre la chambre. Il découvrit Tristan, allongé sur leur lit, son caleçon juste assez baissé pour pouvoir se caresser.

Choqué de surprendre cette scène, il ne parvint pas à détacher son regard, durant de longues secondes, de la main de Tristan en train de s'activer sur sa queue. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers son visage, rougi de plaisir, au moment où Tristan rouvrait les yeux.

Le teint de Tristan passa du rouge au blanc en un éclair. Il remonta ses sous-vêtements, mortifié au dernier niveau, se redressant immédiatement. Putain de bordel de merde, c'était un cauchemar. Le seul soir où il se touchait, c'était celui où Rodrigue décidait de se coucher tôt. Il allait juste mourir de honte ; son mari allait tellement le mépriser après ça. Comme s'il avait besoin de pourrir d'avantage leur relation.

—Ce n'est pas ce que vous croy... D'accord, c'est une défense stupide. Je pensais que vous alliez travailler plus tard, je suis navré, expliqua Tristan.

Rodrigue n'avait même pas pensé à détourner les yeux, ce qui aurait pourtant été le plus raisonnable et le plus décent à faire.

— Ce n'est rien, l'excusa-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans savoir quoi ajouter, aussi mortifié l'un que l'autre.

— Je vous laisse quelques minutes, finit-il par dire, ressortant de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Putain. Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, Tristan était un homme après tout, Rodrigue ne pouvait pas espérer qu'il mène une vie monacale.

Tristan se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, furieux contre lui-même. Maintenant, Rodrigue allait juste pouvoir rajouter "obsédé sexuel" à la liste de tous les jolis petits noms qu'il devait mentalement lui donner. Il se rhabilla avant de sortir de la chambre.

—Je vais aller faire un tour, ne m'attendez-pas.

Rodrigue fronça les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas grave, tenta-t-il de le rassurer en voyant la mine de son époux.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas grave, le coupa Tristan. Mais je n'ai pas envie de passer ce moment très gênant ou nous allons tous les deux essayer de nous endormir en même temps en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Il n'avait pas tort et Rodrigue le laissa partir, en effet soulagé de ne pas devoir essayer de s'endormir aux côtés de Tristan après ce qui venait de se passer. Il se coucha quelques minutes plus tard, mais s'agaça très vite contre lui-même : à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il se revoyait en train de surprendre Tristan dans cet acte si intime. À quoi pensait-il en se caressant ? Rodrigue doutait fortement que ce soit à lui, alors à qui ? Herman peut-être ? Après tout, le collègue de Tristan était quelqu'un de très séduisant.

Ses pensées l'énervèrent encore plus et quand Tristan rentra, bien plus tard, il était toujours éveillé. Il ferma les yeux, faisant mine de dormir cependant, pour ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise.

Son époux s'écroula de son côté du lit, s'endormant presque instantanément pour sa part, épuisé après une telle journée. Au moins, ça lui servirait de leçon...

Le lendemain matin, Rodrigue se réveilla assez tôt, habitué à être arraché du lit aux aurores. Tristan dormait encore, paisiblement, son torse dénudé se soulevant régulièrement au gré de sa respiration. Il l'observa durant de longues minutes, presque intimidé.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il se caresse en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. Il était son époux après tout et même s'ils ne s'aimaient pas, il était normal qu'il comble les besoins de son mari, non ?

Il se rapprocha légèrement, sa main venant se poser sur le torse de Tristan qui frémit à peine dans son sommeil. Lentement, il descendit plus bas, se collant un peu plus à lui, alors que sa main venait masser le sexe de son époux à travers son caleçon.

Tristan gémit faiblement, coincé dans un demi-sommeil. Le plaisir montait crescendo, alors qu'il luttait pour sortir de cet étrange rêve où un homme sans visage l'embrassait dans le cou, glissant une main chaude autours de son sexe. Finalement, le réveil l'emporta, et il réalisa que ce n'était pas du tout un rêve. Il se redressa vivement, échappant aux mains de Rodrigue.

Il fut incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, fixant son époux comme s'il était cinglé.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Comment osait-il le toucher de la sorte ?

Rodrigue rougit légèrement, mais décida de ne pas se démonter.

— Vous n'avez pas envie ? demanda-t-il faiblement, le cœur battant, ayant l'impression terrible d'avoir commis une erreur en touchant son époux.

— Non, articula Tristan, assez pâle pour sa part. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça, mais ça m'étonnerai que ce soit pour une _bonne_ raison.

Rodrigue déglutit puis se détourna pour sortir du lit et pour que Tristan ne puisse plus voir son visage cramoisi. Après ça, il quitta rapidement la chambre, se flagellant mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça bordel ? Il s'était horriblement humilié, Tristan allait le prendre pour une traînée, un moins que rien.

Évidemment que son époux ne voulait pas le toucher, il l'avait trompé, sans doute ne voudrait-il plus jamais de lui d'ailleurs, et c'était très bien comme ça. Il s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir de la tente, s'éloignant. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux après ce qui venait de se passer.

Resté seul, Tristan récupéra son souffle, très choqué. Pourquoi diable Rodrigue avait-il fait ça ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il le détestait, le méprisait, et en plus il en aimait un autre. Peut-être était-il juste frustré depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus être avec Lestrange ? C'était encore la solution la plus logique, mais Tristan avait du mal à croire qu'au bout de deux semaines seulement, Rodrigue était en manque au point de se jeter sur lui.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler à Finn, qui avait toujours des théories très intéressantes sur le sexe, mais son cousin était à l'autre bout du monde, et quand bien-même, Tristan n'était pas aussi à l'aise que Finn pour parler de ce genre de chose.

Il finit par replier et ranger la tente dans un tout petit sac à l'aide d'une formule magique, saluant distraitement Orla qui sortait de sa propre tente en baillant.

De toute la journée, il n'adressa pas un regard à son mari, qui le lui rendit très bien d'ailleurs. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur la recherche de traces des dragons. Vers quinze heures, ils durent franchir une rivière, et Tristan fut forcé d'aider Rodrigue à se hisser sur la berge adverse. Il aurait aimé qu'Herman le fasse, mais il se chargeait déjà de Wang.

Rodrigue refusa son aide, mais après trois tentatives infructueuses, à glisser et à se retrouver trempé et ses vêtements souillés par la boue, il fut bien obligé de prendre la main de son mari pour atteindre la berge. Il fit très attention à ne surtout pas croiser son regard et se détacha immédiatement de lui une fois qu'il fut arrivé en haut.

Tristan se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. C'était ridicule.

— Écoutez... oublions pour ce matin, d'accord ? proposa t-il à voix basse, après que tout le monde ai repris la marche.

Rodrigue n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il reparle de ça, alors qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu des autres, en pleine journée.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-il, en serrant les dents.

Pour sa part, tout était déjà oublié. Et enterré.

— Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle, répondit Tristan, avec fermeté.

— Taisez-vous, lui ordonna alors plus franchement Rodrigue, indigné par l'attitude de Tristan.

— Non. Vous faites la tête, alors que _je_ suis celui qui a toutes les raisons de vous en vouloir, pas l'inverse ! s'offusqua Tristan, qui commençait à en avoir marre de ses simagrées.

Rodrigue s'arrêta brusquement alors que les autres membres du groupe prenaient de l'avance sur eux.

— Vous venez de dire que nous devions oublier ce qui s'est passé et maintenant vous voulez en discuter ? articula-t-il. Décidez-vous.

Il faisait le fier mais il n'en menait pas large en réalité. Personne ne l'avait jamais repoussé et même si Tristan avait toutes les raisons de l'avoir fait, ça n'en était pas moins terriblement gênant pour lui.

Tristan le foudroya du regard.

— Je décide ce qui vous plaira, du moment que vous arrêtez de vous comporter comme un gamin frustré.

Et voilà, super Tristan. On s'améliore en discussion, c'est ça qui est bien...

Rodrigue, lui, aurait pu le frapper tant il le haïssait en cet instant.

— Dois-je vous rappeler que de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui suis frustré ? attaqua-t-il, crument, espérant le convaincre ainsi de lâcher l'affaire.

\- C'est vrai, peut-être aurais-je du faire comme vous ? Me parjurer, humilier ma famille, mon nom, bafouer mon honneur et celui de mon époux, en allant me rouler dans la luxure avec un bellâtre lâche et sans saveur ? C'est ça que vous vouliez me rappeler ? demanda Tristan, sortant de ses gonds en le voyant lui jeter son infidélité au visage.

Rodrigue fut incapable de répondre, conscient d'être allé trop loin. Il tourna la tête, se soustrayant à son regard accusateur et haineux, se mordant les lèvres, bouffé par la culpabilité.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Alors concernant ce matin, je ne vous en veux pas, vous ne m'en voulez pas non plus, et on peut passer à autre chose, c'est bon ? siffla Tristan.

Rodrigue hocha lentement la tête, toujours sans le regarder, prêt à dire oui à tout en cet instant pour que cette conversation s'arrête. Tristan se calme instantanément en voyant la mine coupable de son époux. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres, très gêné de réaliser qu'il allait le faire pleurer s'il continuait à lui rappeler toutes ses fautes passées.

Heureusement, à cet instant, Orla cria leurs noms, d'un peu plus loin, ce qui permis à Rodrigue de se remettre en marche, sans avoir à ajouter quoique ce soit. Il se débrouilla pour passer le reste du chemin devant, loin de Tristan.

Ce jour-là, aucune trace du foutu dragon que cherchait Tristan et ses collègues.

Le soir venu, Rodrigue dîna rapidement avant de fuir les autres pour retourner dans sa tente écrire toute la soirée.

Tristan lui, la passa avec ses collègues et leur guide, établissant une stratégie pour le lendemain. Vers dix heures, il rejoignit la tente qu'il partageait avec son époux, le trouvant à écrire, comme chaque soir.

Après une courte hésitation, il posa un fruit de la passion épluché sur le bureau, juste à côté des feuillets noircis par l'encre de Rodrigue. Son époux n'avait pas pris le temps de manger de dessert.

Rodrigue releva les yeux vers lui, surpris de ce geste. Il prit le fruit avec une certaine hésitation, goûtant un morceau avant de le reposer. Tristan mangeait le sien, un peu plus loin, après avoir déplié une carte qu'il examinait.

— Je m'excuse, dit-il, en le fixant.

Tristan quitta des yeux sa carte, se plongeant dans ceux, si clairs, de son époux.

— Moi aussi, répondit-il, plus bas cependant.

Rodrigue était au moins aussi fier que lui, l'entendre s'excuser était... inattendu.

Rodrigue déglutit.

— Je ne le referai jamais, je vous le jure, dit-il, d'une voix blanche. Je peux faire un serment inviolable si vous le désirez.

Tristan écarquilla les yeux, choqué par sa proposition

— Quoi ? Mais non enfin, ce n'est pas si grave ! C'est plutôt normal entre époux à dire vrai, c'est juste que comme notre relation n'est pas bonne actuellement, je n'étais pas vraiment... disposé à avoir des rapports sexuel avec vous, mais j'ose espérer qu'un jour nous arriverons à mieux nous entendre !

Rodrigue le regarda avec circonspection, gêné pour Tristan de sa méprise :

— Je parlais de toucher un autre homme que vous, clarifia-t-il, même si c'était... rassurant d'entendre son époux désirer qu'un jour ils s'entendent mieux.

Tristan se racla la gorge, en effet assez gêné. Il y eut un court silence, puis il reprit.

\- Vous savez, c'est William qui m'a convaincu de vous épouser, persuadé que vous étiez le plus bel homme de Londres. Si ça n'avait été pour lui, j'aurai demandé la main d'Ophélia Lestrange, la cousine de votre amie, que j'estimais plus... à ma portée. Mon oncle avait raison cependant, vous êtes le plus bel homme de Londres, au moins. Et de ce fait, je ne peux pas décemment vous en vouloir d'être tombé amoureux d'un homme aussi séduisant que Glanmore Lestrange, même si je me doute que ce n'est pas qu'une question de physique et que vos deux caractères devaient mieux s'accorder que les nôtres.

Rodrigue ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Évidemment que son caractère s'était mieux accordé avec celui de Glanmore étant donné qu'il leur arrivait de se _parler_. Et puis, malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Tristan, il savait que son mari lui en voulait d'être tombé amoureux d'un autre et d'avoir cédé à cette passion. Si les places avaient été inversées, peu importe que son époux ait été un beau comme un dieu ou très laid : il aurait été tout aussi furieux.

— Je ne suis pas si beau, finit-il par dire, avec un petit sourire gêné. Et vous n'êtes pas si laid.

Loin de là même, mais il n'allait pas commencer à lui faire des compliments non plus.

Tristan eut un petit rire, très gêné lui aussi. Oh si, Rodrigue était très beau.

— En tout cas, je ne vous en veux pas d'être tombé amoureux, même si ça me peine que ça n'ait pas été de moi. Je vous en veux d'avoir céder à vos désirs, et de nous avoir tous deux mis dans une position très délicate. Si ça venait à se savoir, je mourrais de honte, admit-il.

— Personne ne le saura, jamais, le contredit Rodrigue, sans revenir sur ces histoires de tomber amoureux.

Tristan n'avait rien fait pour qu'il tombe amoureux de lui, Rodrigue trouvait étrange qu'il vienne s'en plaindre maintenant.

Tristan haussa les épaules, absolument pas convaincu. Glanmore n'avait aucune bonne raison de ne pas se vanter à tout bout de champ qu'il avait baisé Rodrigue Peverell Black, le type que tout le monde désirait.

— Je vais me coucher, répondit-il simplement.

Rodrigue hocha la tête, le laissant partir. Ce soir-là, il fit bien attention à attendre trois quart d'heure avant de venir se coucher, refusant que le genre d'incident qu'ils avaient connus la veille se reproduise.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent encore une fois à l'aube et passèrent une autre journée à crapahuter interminablement. Au moins, les paysages étaient superbes. Il passa une bonne partie de la matinée à discuter avec Herman, le questionnant sur les dragons, lui posant des questions de plus en plus pointues au fur et à mesure du chemin.

— Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, sourit Orla, satisfaite de voir Herman et Rodrigue parler de dragons devant eux.

— Hum.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

— Si, si, c'est très bien, répondit un peu vite Tristan.

Orla fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas en voyant l'air sombre de son ami. Voir Rodrigue si intéressé par les dragons quand c'était Herman qui en parlait avait le don de mettre Tristan de mauvaise humeur. Quand c'était lui, c'était "ennuyeux". Mais quand c'était Herman, avec sa belle gueule et ses petites pointes d'humour, tout de suite, c'était très intéressant. Un instant, il s'imagina à la place de son collègue, faisant pétiller les yeux de Rodrigue en lui décrivant comment ils avaient découvert un nid de Vert Galois à flanc de falaise.

Le soir venu, dans leur tente, alors que Rodrigue était assis au bureau, il demanda une précision à Tristan, sans lâcher sa plume des yeux :

— Quel est le premier explorateur à avoir découvert le Boutefeu chinois déjà ? Lui demanda-t-il. Herman m'a dit son nom tout à l'heure mais je ne m'en souviens plus.

Tristan s'arrêta à l'entrée de leur tente. Il avait pris ses affaires pour aller faire un brin de toilette à la rivière la plus proche.

— Européen ou anglais ?

— Européen, précisa Rodrigue, le regardant.

— Cher journal, aujourd'hui Herman m'a parlé de Sir Emmanuel Labrerousse, le premier explorateur à avoir découvert le Boutefeu chinois. J'espère que mon époux deviendra aussi célèbre que lui, se moqua Tristan avant de fuir la tente.

S'il était resté, Rodrigue lui aurait sûrement balancé un livre au visage en signe de représailles.

Le lendemain soir, ils se rapprochèrent d'un village plus important, comptant environ 300 habitants dont des moldus français installés là depuis quelques années. L'homme était un médecin qui essayait de purifier l'eau dans les environs et sa femme, qui l'accompagnait, travaillait au dispensaire, apprenant aux enfants à parler le français.

Rodrigue était heureux de croiser des européens dans un endroit aussi éloigné de Londres. Ils mangèrent chez eux le soir, avant que le mari ne mette en route un vinyle et ne leur serve des petits verres d'un alcool de la région.

Pour une fois, Rodrigue ne retourna pas à la tente pour écrire. Il était le seul à parler parfaitement anglais et français et il devait parfois traduire pour Tristan et ses collègues et parfois pour les français, facilitant la communication.

Quand le couple se mit à danser, vite accompagné d'Herman, il ne put résister et avala cul sec un troisième verre avant de se lever pour aller les rejoindre.

Tristan, qui avait un peu moins bu, les regarda par intermittence, un peu distrait de son observation par une chinoise, à peine plus jeune que Rodrigue, qui semblait penser que son mandarin était parfait. Visiblement, il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que son mandarin qui lui plaisait, mais Tristan ne savait pas vraiment comment lui dire qu'il était marié avec l'homme qui dansait devant eux. Les relations entre hommes étaient souvent mal vues par les moldus, et plus encore par les chinois, s'il en croyait ce qu'il avait lu sur les coutumes de ce pays.

Rodrigue ne s'embarrassa pas de ces scrupules et après avoir bu encore un autre verre, il interrompit la jeune chinoise dans son entreprise de séduction, venant tendre une main à Tristan pour l'inviter à danser.

Tristan lui adressa un sourire à la fois heureux et un peu intimidé, avant de prendre sa main, le rejoignant.

Ils n'avaient pas dansé ensembles depuis leur mariage. C'était un cadre complètement différent ce soir, et pourtant Tristan retrouvait le plaisir qu'il avait pu avoir la première fois.

Rodrigue, lui, ne souriait pas. Il entendit la française glousser légèrement en le voyant venir danser contre Tristan et la chinoise, derrière lui, pincer les lèvres en signe de déception. Désolé pour toi ma grande, mais il n'était pas libre.

Il se laissa ensuite porter par la musique, refusant de croire qu'il s'en voudrait demain matin pour cet acte audacieux.

Tristan garda cependant une distance raisonnable entre eux. Tant parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'être plus intime avec Rodrigue que parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de choquer leurs hôtes. Il avait depuis longtemps appris qu'à l'étranger, il fallait respecter au mieux les coutumes locales.

— Vous êtes totalement ivre, fit-il remarquer, assez amusé.

— Non, le contredit Rodrigue, outré.

Pour sa part, il n'aurait pas été contre danser plus proche de son époux, mais il sentit bien sa résistance et n'insista pas.

— Si, insista Tristan, en souriant plus largement.

Le rythme changea, s'accélérant, et il fut forcé de d'avantage... toucher Rodrigue. Au pire, les français les mettraient dehors. Peu importait, c'étaient des moldus, non ?

Ils dansèrent longtemps, Rodrigue oubliant les autres autour d'eux, profitant juste de cette musique inattendue et exotique et du regard de Tristan sur lui. C'était un regard tellement intense que, quelque part dans son esprit brumeux, une petite voix ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui dire que jamais Glanmore ne l'avait regardé ainsi.

Peut-être était-ce son sourire, ses doigts sur sa nuque, son odeur qu'il sentait chaque fois qu'il pressait son corps contre le sien, mais quelque chose grandit en Tristan. À un moment donné, ce fut trop fort pour qu'il puisse y résister : il l'embrassa.

Rodrigue répondit immédiatement à son baiser, l'embrassant très brièvement avant de se détacher de ses lèvres pour suivre la musique, le désir qu'il lut dans les yeux de Tristan à ce moment l'enflammant.

Ce fut leur seul baiser de la soirée, mais il suffisait au bonheur de Tristan.

Ils dormirent dans un vrai lit ce soir-là, les français leur ayant prêté une chambre. En se couchant, Tristan hésita un instant à venir contre son époux, mais il n'en fit rien, se souvenant que coucher avec quelqu'un qu'on est ivre n'est pas forcément une bonne idée.

Pourtant, Rodrigue, lui, se rapprocha du corps de Tristan, venant passer une main autour de lui, jusqu'à toucher son ventre chaud, ses lèvres embrassant son cou avec langueur.

Tristan ferma brièvement les yeux, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de désir. Pourtant, c'était une putain de mauvaise idée. Rodrigue était complètement ivre, sans ça, jamais il n'aurait été si chaud contre lui. Demain, il allait le tuer s'ils faisaient quoi que ce soit. Et lui-même n'avait pas l'esprit clair, avec l'alcool il avait tendance à oublier que son époux était un petit con.

Il n'avait eu à se contrôler autant que lorsqu'il se força à se décaler, échappant aux bras de Rodrigue.

— Je suis fatigué, et nous avons tous les deux trop bu. Dormez, murmura-t-il.

Rodrigue eut un bref gémissement de désir contrarié, avant de fermer les yeux, sentant le monde tourner autour de lui. Tristan n'avait pas tout à fait tort, ils avaient sans doute trop bu. Il se décala lui aussi, essayant de trouver le sommeil et de ne surtout pas vomir.

Au matin, il s'en voulut beaucoup pour son comportement, même s'il n'arriva pas à regretter les danses qu'il avait partagées avec Tristan toute la soirée. Ils ne reparlèrent évidemment pas de ce qui s'était passé, se préparant pour une nouvelle journée d'expédition, en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Deux jours plus tard, après plusieurs semaines de recherches, ils trouvèrent enfin la raison de leur présence ici.

Alors qu'ils suivaient des traces fraîches, un cri horrible déchira le ciel, et ils découvrirent cinq individus adultes et deux petits, qui nichaient dans des cavernes à flanc de falaise, à cent mètres de leur position à peine, en contrebas. Le Boutefeu chinois étant très agressif avec les humains, ils durent prendre milles précautions pour ne pas se faire repérer.

— Alors ? J'avais raison non ? demanda Tristan accroupis à côté de Rodrigue derrière les fougères tropicales.

— À propos de quoi ? Murmura Rodrigue, ne désirant pas se faire repérer par la bestiole.

— Ils ne sont pas du tout ennuyeux, répondit son époux en souriant comme un gamin à Noël, ne lâchant pas les créatures des yeux.

— Ce n'est pas si incroyable, chuchota Rodrigue. Ça ne sait que voler en rond et pousser des petits cris.

— « Des petits cris » ? répéta Tristan. C'est parmi les sons les plus puissants que peuvent produire des animaux. Et en plus, regardez, ils sont en groupe, ce sont parmi les seules espèces de dragons qui vivent en communauté. Ils élèvent leurs petits ensembles et...

— Il se fiche de toi, Tristan, pas besoin de nous faire un cours sur les dragons, le coupa Orla.

Il y eut un court silence, Herman essayant de ne pas rire devant l'air outré de son collègue.

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es mon amie.

— Tais-toi et prend des notes, répondit la jeune femme, hilare.

Rodrigue sourit à la jeune femme. Au moins, il y en avait qui suivait. Ils restèrent quasiment trois heures accroupis dans les buissons à regarder les dragons, Tristan et ses collègues prenant des notes et échangeant des réflexions. Quand le soleil commença à décliner, Rodrigue entendit avec soulagement Orla dire qu'ils devaient y aller. Ils repartirent aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient venus, montant le camp à deux kilomètres environ.

—Vous êtes content ? demanda Rodrigue à son époux quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la tente ?

Leur relation était devenue très étrange depuis la soirée où ils avaient dansé ensemble. Quelque chose s'était allumée entre eux. Rodrigue se surprenait à avoir des pensées qu'il n'aurait jamais crues possibles envers Tristan. Et puis une remarque malheureuse, de l'un ou de l'autre, venait tout gâcher pendant plusieurs heures, avant qu'ils ne se reparlent à nouveau.

Tristan hocha la tête.

— Complètement satisfait. Dès demain, il nous faudra faire un peu de repérage pour établir un poste d'observation à peu près sécurisé et bien situé. J'ai du mal à croire qu'on ait trouvé des petits, c'est tellement rare et...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, se souvenant que son époux ne trouvait pas ça intéressant _du tout_ quand il parlait des dragons.

— Enfin, Herman vous expliquera ça mieux que moi, ajouta-t-il avant de prendre ses affaires pour aller se décrasser.

Rodrigue eut un petit sourire.

— Oui, sûrement, lui confirma-t-il, ayant bien compris que cela exaspérait Tristan qu'il discute des dragons avec Herman, malgré son petit air indifférent.

Tristan ne goûta pas particulièrement à la plaisanterie, qui n'en était de toute façon pas vraiment une, et quitta la tente, retrouvant justement Herman qui allait lui aussi se laver. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole, ce qui perturba un peu son collègue, certes habitué à de longs silences de la part de Black, mais pas teintés d'autant d'animosité.

Herman ne sut d'ailleurs pas trop quoi dire devant tant de froideur et lâcha donc la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit.

— Rodrigue n'est pas trop fatigué par l'expédition ?

Tristan ferma brièvement les yeux. Deux ans qu'ils travaillaient ensembles. Ils n'allaient pas se disputer pour ça.

— J'espérais que vous me parleriez de dragon, de jungle, de la chaleur même si vous n'aviez pas d'idée. Mais non, il faut que vous parliez de mon époux.

Herman fut assez perplexe.

— Je peux parler de la chaleur, si vous préférez, proposa-t-il, n'ayant aucune idée de quel était le problème de son partenaire à cet instant.

Tristan lui jeta un regard en biais, conscient qu'Herman n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était ridicule de se disputer pour ça, mieux valait essayer de régler le problème.

— Il trouve que ma façon de parler des dragons et très ennuyeuse, mais quand c'est vous, il adore. Comment vous faites pour l'intéresser ? Je ne comprends pas ce que j'explique mal.

Oh, alors c'était ça le problème, Herman comprenait mieux, ce qui se passait dans la petite tête brune de son collègue.

— Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, admit-il. Rodrigue me pose des questions très techniques, il a refusé de me dire pour quoi faire d'ailleurs, mais, en tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'il trouve les dragons ennuyeux. Vous devriez en parler avec lui.

Tristan aurait aimé lui demander d'expliquer plus en détails de quelle façon il arrivait à captiver son auditoire, mais sa dernière phrase indiquait clairement qu'Herman n'avait pas envie de l'aider d'avantage à ce sujet.

— Oui, je ferai ça, répondit-il en arrivant au bord de l'eau, se déshabillant.

Herman lui adressa un bref sourire encourageant, avant de se détourner pour laisser Tristan se laver tranquillement.

— Où étiez-vous ? Lui demanda Rodrigue, allongé sur le lit de la tente, avec un livre entre les mains, quand Tristan revint.

— À la rivière, répondit Tristan, toujours un peu grognon.

Rodrigue jugea cette information inintéressante et continua donc de lire son livre, allongé sur le ventre.

« Communiquez avec votre époux », « Vous devriez en parler avec lui »... mais si c'était si simple, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps ! Ça se voyait que ce n'était pas eux qui risquaient de se faire envoyer sur les roses à la moindre tentative de communication !

— Herman m'a dit que vous ne trouviez pas les dragons ennuyeux.

Rodrigue fit mine de continuer à lire son roman, mais Tristan avait en réalité toute son attention.

— C'est vrai, admit-il, d'une voix un peu traînante.

Tristan fit mine pour sa part, de consulter leurs plans pour le lendemain.

— Je sais également que vous me trouvez ennuyeux. Peut-être que si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous aimez dans la façon de parler d'Herman, je pourrai répondre à vos questions sans que vous ayez besoin d'aller les lui poser à lui ?

Rodrigue se redressa finalement et observa Tristan qui s'occupait les mains.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, lui expliqua-t-il. Herman ne parle pas mieux que vous des dragons.

Tristan ne se retourna pas vers lui pour sa part, encore plus perdu par sa réponse. _Parlez avec lui_. Mais il aurait bien aimé les y voir tiens ! Ça n'aidait en rien ! Alors c'était quoi ? Rodrigue n'avait juste pas envie de parler avec lui, et il avait trouvé cette excuse comme quoi il était ennuyeux, plutôt que de lui dire un truc plus blessant ? Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de plus blessant que de vous trouver ennuyeux ?

— Je suis juste jaloux d'eux et je ne voulais surtout pas que vous sachiez qu'ils pouvaient m'intéresser, rajouta Rodrigue, avant de retourner vers son bouquin.

Tristan fronça les sourcils, cette réponse absurde le sortant complètement de ses pensées.

— Jaloux d'eux ? répéta-t-il, en se retournant enfin vers son époux.

— Oui. Les dragons vous _intéressent_.

Malgré son intelligence hors norme, Tristan mis quelques secondes à comprendre où voulait en venir Rodrigue.

— En même temps, vous ne faites pas grand-chose d'intéressant, dit-il, juste pour le faire chier. À part écrire votre journal intime que je n'ai même pas le droit de lire.

Rodrigue ne lui répondit rien, ne trouvant absolument pas ça drôle. Tristan se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné de ne pas avoir réussi, une fois encore, à le faire rire.

— Quand je vous demande ce que vous faites, vous ne me répondez pas, ou vous m'accusez de ne pas réellement m'intéresser à vous. Et puis ce n'est pas si simple, vous-même vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé à ce que je faisais. Ou si, une fois, quand j'ai ramené des photos d'œufs à la maison...

— Vous êtes partis trois jours, le lendemain de notre mariage, sans même m'avoir prévenu, pour aller observer des dragons, lui rappela Rodrigue, polaire, toujours sans le regarder.

Tristan eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi il lui parlait de quelque chose qui s'était passé des mois auparavant.

— J'avais une conférence à Paris, où je devais présenter mes travaux ! s'exclama-t-il. Elle était prévue avant notre mariage, et en partant j'ai prévenue Ivy. Et puis c'était il y a plus de six mois, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que juste à cause de ça, vous avez décidé d'être infect par la suite !

Ou bien... c'était en effet juste ça... En le disant, Tristan eut un doute.

— Ça et d'autres petits détails, si, lui confirma Rodrigue. Je ne m'attendais pas au prince charmant, mais quand même, rajouta-t-il, cynique.

\- D'autres petits détails ? insista Tristan, atterré de comprendre que son époux le détestait à cause de trois jours de conférence.

Il n'avait vraiment pas dû connaître beaucoup de contrariétés dans la vie.

— Oui, d'autres_ petits _détails en effet, répondit le jeune homme, comme le fait que vous m'ayez épousé par obligation et que vous vous fichiez complètement de moi sauf lorsque vous vouliez vous soulager, lui rappela Rodrigue. Et dois-je également vous rappeler que les seules fois où vous m'adressiez la parole étaient pour me reprocher la décoration de votre maison ou mes dépenses ?

Tristan en resta soufflé. Il aurait pu lui demander quels efforts Rodrigue avait fait. Son époux n'avait même pas voulu qu'ils se tutoient, il n'avait fait aucun effort pour connaître ses amis ou pour le connaître lui !

Il aurait pu lui faire la liste de toutes ses soirées mondaines, ses théâtres, ses bals, tous ses trucs chiants auxquels il avait participé et qui n'avaient même pas permis le moindre rapprochement entre eux. Quant à ses histoires de décoration et d'argent, visiblement c'était trop demandé que d'avoir une seule pièce à lui dans leur fichu manoir, ou de ne pas bruler la fortune familiale en trois ans !

En ce qui concernait leurs rapports sexuels, ça avait si vite tourné court qu'il n'y en avait vraiment rien à dire à ce sujet. Ils avaient dû se toucher trois fois, et encore, Tristan voyait large.

Mais le pire, c'était encore qu'il lui reproche de l'avoir épousé par obligation. C'était le comble. Lui aussi il l'avait épousé par obligation, non ? A moins qu'il ait été fou amoureux de Tristan dans une vie antérieure. Il l'avait épousé parce qu'on lui avait dit de le faire, parce qu'il avait de l'argent et un nom correct.

Rodrigue haussa les épaules devant le silence et l'incompréhension qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Tristan.

— Ça n'a plus aucune importance, ajouta-t-il quand même. Comme vous dîtes, c'était il y a plus de six mois.

— Il semblerait que nous ayons tous les deux étés très déçus par ce mariage. Vous espériez un beau prince charmant, qui vous couvrirait de cadeaux, d'attention et d'affection, un type comme Lestrange somme toute, et moi j'espérais juste qu'on me foute la paix, répondit lentement Tristan avant de prendre ses affaires pour aller dormir dehors.

Histoire de sortir avant de le frapper.

Rodrigue le laissa faire. Tristan était en colère. Il n'ajouta rien cependant, après tout, c'était vrai. Il avait bel et bien espéré tout ça et Tristan avait juste voulu qu'il lui foute la paix.

Quand son époux eut quitté la tente, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, incapable de reprendre sa lecture, se repassant en boucle les quelques mois qui avaient suivi leur mariage, se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour rendre tout ça moins catastrophique.

Tristan dormit dehors cette nuit-là, furieux. Pourquoi diable, à chaque fois, était-ce si compliqué de communiquer avec Rodrigue ? Pourquoi la moindre question anodine se transformait en règlement de compte ? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de pourri entre eux. Au matin, il avait mal partout, sa mauvaise humeur était toujours bien présente, mais heureusement ils allaient aller voir les dragons, ce qui lui remontait un peu le moral.

Rodrigue ne les accompagna, restant au camp, déjà bien trop fourbu par les deux heures d'observation de la veille à rester accroupi sans rien faire d'autre que de regarder les dragons. Il écrivit et il lut une bonne partie de la matinée, avant de décider d'aller marcher un peu, en contrebas de la rivière, en milieu d'après-midi.

— C'est quoi ça ? demanda subitement le guide au groupe d'explorateurs en les interrompant dans leurs recherches.

Ils quittèrent des yeux le groupe de dragon, tournant la tête de l'autre côté. Une grosse boule orange flottait dans le ciel, attirant d'ailleurs l'attention de leurs sujets d'études.

— Un sort de torchenflamme ? supposa Orla, interloquée.

Tristan sentit son sang se glacer en arrivant à la conclusion que Rodrigue était le seul autre sorcier du groupe sur plusieurs hectares, et que s'il lançait ce genre de sortilège, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Il n'attendit pas que ses amis rangent leurs affaires, quittant son poste d'observation pour transplaner au campement le plus rapidement possible. Qu'avait-il encore fait cet idiot ?


End file.
